Trinity
by PCGirl
Summary: What happens when what you think is your destiny, and what it really is are two different things? Follows my other story Breaking Point.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The name Port Charles and characters that were on the show at any given point in time that are mentioned or have speaking parts in this story are property of ABC/Disney. All other characters are property of PCGirl's imagination, and will continue to be so throughout the story.  
  
A/N: Nat-you made me change my story. This is supposed to be the last chapter of Breaking Point, but I've decided that what you said was true- that was a much better ending. So here it is-the first chapter of Trinity.  
  
Chapter 1: Trinity  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She had a smile on her face as she woke up, that had been the best dream ever. Looking over she saw he was still asleep, "Poor thing. Exhausted from saving the world," she said with a laugh. She looked and saw Jack peeking in the window, and she gave him a smile, "Hey."  
  
"Hi. Just wanted to see how you were doing. There are a few others outside waiting to see you. Do you want me to let them in?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Well, there's Lucy, your mom, Jamal, Caleb, and Livvie. Ian and Chris are working, and nearby too," he said as Rafe began to stir in the bed. "I guess the word Caleb will still send him into fits."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she said, getting worried about what happened while she was gone.  
  
"Let me get Caleb, he can explain better," he said as he left and then Caleb and Livvie came in.  
  
------  
  
"Are they awake yet?" asked Lucy as Jack walked over to the couches and sat down next to Jamal.  
  
"Alison is-Caleb's going to tell her what happened at the Monastery. Lucy, I wanted to apologize what I said before-about us being better off if Caleb and Rafe never showed up. I was just tired, and stressed out."  
  
"It's ok Jack, I understand. Of course-who knows if Livvie will."  
  
"Yeah, I'll try and talk to her in a bit-it might be better if Caleb doesn't hear what I said."  
  
"Excuse me," smiled Lucy as she saw Kevin walk over to the nurses' desk.  
  
------  
  
"He's still out?" said Caleb as he looked at Rafe.  
  
"Yeah. What happened the other day?" she asked. Last night when they had rolled Rafe into her room he was doped up on pain killers and sleeping. But she had the faintest idea of people having told her things while she was asleep, if she could only remember what they said.  
  
Caleb just looked, and hoped Rafe would wake up, so he could let him tell the story, "Rafe," he said tapping him slightly on the foot knowing that was probably the only body part that didn't have pain soaring through it.  
  
"What is it?" he said looking up at Caleb and Livvie. "I thought we weren't supposed to harass each other again."  
  
"Yeah, well why don't you explain that to Blondie here, she really wants to know."  
  
"Morning," he said smiling at look at her. He didn't even want to try and roll over to face her, "Livvie, come move my bed up a little," he asked so he could look at her better. He took a breath before speaking, "Alison-I was at the monastery. Annette," he said glaring at Caleb, "had tricked me to going to help Jamal. She had me completely defenseless in that place, but then Livvie came."  
  
"He saved my life," shined Livvie.  
  
"Yes, I did, but you helped others know where I was. Anyways, she was planning on blowing up the place with me in it. She figured someone other than Caleb would open that door."  
  
"This isn't making sense," said Alison as she looked at everyone in the room. "You two should have been blown up, how did that not happen?"  
  
-------  
  
"Hello stranger," she said with a smile.  
  
"Well, hello Lucy. Happy New Year!"  
  
"Happy New Year to you too. I thought you'd call when you got back in town, Christina's been wanting to show you everything Santa brought her."  
  
"I just got in last night actually, something came up that made me stay later than I planned."  
  
"Oh, well then you did miss all the drama with Rafe and Caleb and Alison-oh and Livvie being abducted also."  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine now-thankfully."  
  
"Well, I've got a telephone call to make. I will come by to see Christina later today," he said as he smiled and walked away.  
  
"Ok-Ta!" she called out as he walked away. "He seemed distracted," she said as she went back to sit with everyone else for a bit.  
  
-------  
  
Caleb looked at Rafe. His counterpart was tired, and knew he might not be able to tell the rest of the story, "May I?" he asked. When he got a nod he continued, "You're right, we didn't survive at first. So we stood with both Ed and James, before entering the gates of Heaven and Hell. They gave us a choice though-said we could either go through the gates, or we could choose to put aside the war and live our life in peace."  
  
"Caleb here made a very good argument. He brought up the fact that there is one thing we agree on-and that is our loves," he said looking at Alison while Caleb looked at Olivia.  
  
"So it was determined that love would win, we signed a pact agreeing on peace."  
  
"So that's it? We just go on with our regular lives?" asked Alison.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he said as Olivia slipped out the door. He went over to see where she was going, and saw everyone coming towards the door. She walked over to where her dad, Frank, Ian, and Chris were standing at the nurse's station and she motioned for them to go in also.  
  
"What is she doing?" asked Alison.  
  
"I'm not sure," he said opening the door for everyone else to enter. Livvie came in a minute later, carrying a tray with cups of water.  
  
"Help me pass these, out," she said to Caleb, who didn't argue with her. When all the cups were passed out she got next to Caleb, "I got all of us in here today because I wanted to give a toast. This toast is more important than ones given before, mainly because each of us seems to be at a different crossroads in our life. So here is to new families, new relationships, and new ventures. To new beginnings," she said raising the cup as they all toasted each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Glad ya'll liked my intro to the new story. Melody-I loved your very long, but still well thought out review for the end of Breaking Point. Jack does need a leading lady, doesn't he? I'll have to see what I can cook up. Until next time-Awww-PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you Livvie," said Alison as she finished her cup of water from the toast. "And I want to thank everyone else who came and visited me while I was in the coma, and worried about us. I'm just glad everything is behind us, and we can move on with our lives now."  
  
"So are we," smiled Lucy, as she felt the door tap her on the back as it was opened. "Dr Meadows, what a surprise," she said as she stepped out of the way.  
  
"What is going on in here?" she asked.  
  
"We were just having a friendly chat, but I've got to get back to work now," said Ian as he slipped out the door, grabbing Lucy's hand in the process and pulling her out.  
  
"We'll come back by later," said Elizabeth as she left with Chris, and then the rest of the group followed them out.  
  
"Is everything ok?" asked a concerned Alison.  
  
"That's what I came in to talk to you about."  
  
---------  
  
"Wait, before you go off to save lives why don't you tell me what Dr. Meadows is doing in there right now. And I'm not going to take no for an answer," said Lucy as she placed a hand on her hip.  
  
Ian just grinned and leaned in and whispered in her ear. He pulled back and saw a huge smile on her face.  
  
"You knew this whole time, and didn't tell me?"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep a secret, that's why I didn't tell you."  
  
"This is so exciting," she beamed as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went off to work.  
  
-------  
  
"I'll meet you back at the apartment in a little bit, ok?" said Caleb as he pressed the button for the down elevator.  
  
"I guess I could leave you for a little while. Don't be gone long though," she sighed looking at him.  
  
"I'll have a surprise for you when I get home," he said kissing her as the elevator door opened. "Are you coming down?"  
  
"No, I want to talk to my dad first," she said giving him a smile as she turned and ran into Jack. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk to you," he said as she stared at him.  
  
"Well, I don't," she said walking off.  
  
--------  
  
"Dr Meadows, when Ian talked to me yesterday he said nothing was wrong with the baby. He would have told me yesterday if he had seen any problems."  
  
"That's why I came by today. It was something Dr. Thornhart told me while you were in the coma that I want to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" asked Rafe, now getting worried.  
  
"Rafe, Alison-you are having twins," she smiled as Alison and Rafe both beamed.  
  
-----  
  
"Fine, talk," said Livvie as she turned around. "Hello? You do remember how to talk-don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. I wanted to apologize for what I said before-about it being a better place without Rafe and Caleb."  
  
"Why bother? I shouldn't have even tried to be your friend again-all you wanted to do was rip me and Caleb apart."  
  
"How did you come to that, Livvie? All I said was that if our lives continued the way we did without Rafe and Caleb in the picture then maybe things would have turned out different. Thinking about it more I realized I was wrong. I'm saying I was wrong, and that's all."  
  
"Of course you realized you were wrong, because you would be dead. No matter how much I have hated you in the past, or anyone for that matter, I would never want them dead. Now I need to go talk to my father, thank you," she said walking off. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Nothing new to say, except I'm excited they are having twins. YAY! Until next time-Yay again!-PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe we're going to have twins," smiled Alison as he laid her hand on her belly. She had thought there was something different about the pregnancy all along, but figured it was just first-time jitters. "Rafe, how are we going to have two kids in that apartment?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"We're going to need a bigger place, that's for sure," he said as his mind started to wander to where they would get the money from. Even better, how was he going to find the perfect place in just a few months.  
  
"I can't wait to start looking for a new place, our home-our perfect little house with the white picket fence," she smiled at him.  
  
"Anywhere with you is perfect," he said as she came towards him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Ahem," said Ian as he walked in.  
  
-------  
  
"Waiting on your dad?" asked Lucy as she sat down on the bench outside of Kevin's office.  
  
"Yeah, he's on the phone with someone-it doesn't sound like a patient type of telephone call though."  
  
"I hope he doesn't take long, I just need to tell him something that Christina got for Christmas."  
  
"It's not bad is it?" asked Livvie.  
  
"Oh no, it's not bad-it's just from an old friend, and I thought that he might want to know. What is Caleb up to today?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He said he had an errand to do, and then he'd be home. I decided to talk to Jack before I came to see Dad, and then I'll head home after this."  
  
--------  
  
"I don't care if it's last minute, there has to be someone out there that will do this. It's after New Years, people are supposed to be getting back to work-not taking the next week off. Fine, let me put it this way-either you find someone who can do it, or I'll do it myself. And no, I don't have a license to operate one, thank you," yelled Caleb as he hung up the phone.  
  
--------  
  
"How are my two favorite patients feeling today?" he smiled at them both.  
  
"I'm ready to get out of here, please tell me I get to be discharged today," she begged.  
  
"I was planning on doing just that. Your mom brought you some extra clothes in the drawer over there, if you want you can get changed and go get something in the Cafeteria," he said as she smiled and got up out of the bed and went to get changed. "Now you-you are a different story."  
  
"Don't you say I'm going to be in here for more than a week, Ian. I've got a business to run, and now even more so if I'm going to find a place for me and Alison and the babies to live."  
  
"I take it you were pleased with the news. Has Lucy come in yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. So when do I get to go home?"  
  
"When did you become so pushy?" laughed Ian. "We need to see how you feel, but I'm guessing Friday or Saturday. Does that suit your needs?"  
  
"I guess so," he said as Alison came out of the bathroom with a change of clothes.  
  
"I'll be back soon," she said giving him a kiss and leaving.  
  
--------  
  
"You know Jack really does feel bad about what he said. We were all under a lot of stress that day, just let it go-it's not going to help anyone to keep this grudge."  
  
"I know I shouldn't be mad at him, and I want his friendship still. It's just he acted like such an ass at that moment when I need a friend more than anything. I didn't want someone to walk up to me and say it's a good thing that Caleb was dead."  
  
"It hurt to think he thought the same way about Rafe too. We know how Jack and Caleb feel towards each other, so it was kind of expected, but for him to say that about Rafe also."  
  
"Yeah, I think that shocked me a little too," she said as they heard the door unlock. "You want to go in first?" she asked Lucy.  
  
"I guess so, this won't be long," she said getting up to go to the door, but it opened before she had a chance to touch the knob. "Kevin, hi-I just wanted to talk to you about something. Is this a bad time?" she asked, then looking at Livvie also.  
  
--------  
  
"This better be good news," sighed Caleb as he continued to look over the paperwork in front of him when the phone rang.  
  
"Mr. Morley, we've found someone that will be willing to help you. He has one already planned on Saturday, so you would have to go early Friday morning-is there a problem with that?"  
  
"No, there's no problem with that at all. Thank you for your business," he said hanging up the phone. "I just hope Olivia will be willing to go along with this," he said.  
  
--------  
  
"So how are you really feeling?" asked Ian now that Alison had left.  
  
"Seriously? I think I was enjoying being dead more than sitting here with pain soaring through my whole body."  
  
"The pain will subside, don't worry about that-but it will take a week or so to be able to deal with the gym."  
  
"Fine, if that's the case then how are we supposed to afford a new house?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, everything will work out-doesn't Alison have her father's inheritance?"  
  
"Remember, her father isn't dead."  
  
"Oh yeah, well why don't you just ask Lucy for a loan."  
  
"No, I think I have a better way to afford a house anyways."  
  
"Well, if you need help then call me. I've got other patients to see," he said as he gave a smile, and then left.  
  
--------  
  
"This isn't a really good time Lucy," he said trying to get out of her way.  
  
"This won't take more than a minute. Anyways, your daughter is here to see you too."  
  
"Sweetie," he said as he gave Livvie a hug. "Listen, I just ran over time on a patient telephone call, and have to be somewhere else. Come by the house later tonight or tomorrow-I promise we'll catch up then. Lucy-I'll call you tonight," he said as he rushed off to be somewhere.  
  
"I thought you said--," said Lucy to Livvie.  
  
"Well, if that was a patient he was talking to then we need to make the patient-doctor line a whole lot clearer," she said as the two stared back at each other.  
  
--------  
  
He had put most of the paperwork away, and now had a map unfolded on the coffee table when the phone rang, "Hello," he said as he held the phone between his cheek and shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Morley. This is the P.I. you asked for. Listen, I found the person you were looking for. It wasn't too hard really."  
  
"I can tell," he said smiling as he grabbed a pen and piece of paper. "I just contacted you yesterday after all. I don't want to scare her or anything, so can you give me her work address?"  
  
"Yeah sure-it's the main bank in the town of," he said as he tried to say the name.  
  
Caleb just laughed, "It's called Sighisoara. Mult¸Umesc," he said, saying the Romanian word for thank you, and hanging up the phone.  
  
"She didn't go far from home now, did she?" he said to himself as he looked at the map again. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Glad ya'll liked it-very interesting questions, but I'm not saying ANYTHING. Until the next chapter-ya'll are the best-PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lucy was sitting on the couch in the Lighthouse, she had let herself in with her key-she was so glad she hadn't given it back to Kevin yet-and was now waiting on him. If she had thought it would help any she would have brought Christina along with her, the girl was missing her Dad terribly, and it didn't seem to be phasing Kevin one bit. Just then she heard the door unlock, and she put on her best smile, "Welcome home," she said as she still sat there.  
  
"Lucy-what a surprise. How did you get in exactly?"  
  
"I still have a key," she smiled.  
  
"Well that's good. I'm going out of town for a month, can you come over every few days to get the mail and such," he said as he began to climb up the spiral staircase.  
  
-------  
  
Caleb looked up at Livvie, who seemed to be upset by something, "Hey, what's the matter, sweetheart?"  
  
"Oh, I went to talk to my dad, but he seemed too busy. I did talk to Jack, which didn't help matters much."  
  
"Well, I think I can solve all of our problems," he said as he came up to where she was standing and put his mouth over hers, kissing her passionately.  
  
"Really? Well, if it's anything like that kiss just then," she grinned.  
  
"It might be better than that," he said leading her to the couch, and the map that was on the table.  
  
---------  
  
"Hold it just a second mister," she said as she jumped up and ran up the stairs after her. "Hey-I said stop," she yelled getting into the bedroom now. "Don't you even care why I came by today?"  
  
"Sure, I care, but my plane leaves in a few hours and I still have to pack," he said getting his suitcase out of the closet. "Oh, you wanted to tell me what all Christina got for Christmas, right?"  
  
"No-she wants to tell you, and she wants to see you also. Doc, she is missing you like crazy. You've been back in town a few days, and haven't even gone to see her-and now you are leaving. Did you even get to talk to Livvie? Does she know you are going out of town?"  
  
"I'll call her on the plane. So was there anything important Christina got?" he asked.  
  
"There was something very important, that's what I've been trying to tell you."  
  
------  
  
"Why are you looking at a map of Romania?" asked Livvie.  
  
"Because we haven't had our honeymoon yet," he said as he began to kiss her neck.  
  
"We finally are going to get one?" Livvie said as she felt his kiss.  
  
"If that's what you want. There's only one thing that's the problem."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We have to leave on Friday."  
  
"That's not a problem at all," she said as she turned her attention from the map and to him.  
  
---------  
  
"Wow. Well, I'm happy that everything turned out ok," said a shocked Kevin.  
  
"That's it? How are we going to tell our daughter?"  
  
"We don't have to tell her right now Lucy. It'll probably be better in a few years, she's not going to understand it at this young age.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yes, now I've got to go," he said zipping up the suitcase. "I'll call every few days to talk to Christina on the phone, I promise," he hollered up the staircase.  
  
"Ta." said a confused Lucy. When she told him the news she had expected a different reaction out of him.  
  
-------  
  
They were wrapped up in each other now lying on the couch, a blanket covering the both of them. "So where are we going to be exactly?" she asked.  
  
"We are," he said as he went to stretch and reach for the map. He folded it up the area he wanted. "See, this is the town of Sighisoara, and then about fifteen miles southeast of the town is a smaller village, Daia. That's the village that my family is from. The Morley Mansion is about two miles south from there."  
  
"Is there a second reason we are going, Caleb? Are you planning something against Rafe or someone else?"  
  
"There is a second reason, but I'm not planning any revenge on anyone. I will probably have to spend a day or so doing business, but the rest of the time my energy will be focused on pleasing you," he said as he put his hand with the map above him and let it drop on the floor.  
  
"I like that," she said as she moved up to him some more and got lost in his touch. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ladies-instead of trying to figure out what the present was, try to figure out who it might be from. You should actually be able to figure out who it is from after this chapter really. And yes-the honeymoon for Caleb and Livvie is definitely going to bring up some past stuff. Until next time-ya'll are the best-PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, I thought you'd be back on your way to Alabama already," said Jack as he looked up to see Jamal walking in.  
  
"Not yet-it was a full moon last night," he smiled. "I figured I'd give myself an extra day or so before heading down there, but now it looks like I won't be going at all."  
  
"Why is that? Imani didn't go running off again, did she?"  
  
"No, I told her everything that had happened here, and the new business you are starting. She said that she'd rather just come up here for awhile before we head out on the road. She's sure people will need our help with something up here, and Rafe might need me to run the gym for a few days when he finally gets out."  
  
"So that's it? You just leave town for a few months, and then return like nothing has changed?"  
  
-------  
  
"I'm home," said Ian as he walked into the house. "Hello? Anyone?" he shouted, when he wasn't greeted by little children or Lucy.  
  
"Oh, hi," said Lucy as she walked in carrying Danny on her hip.  
  
"Hello," he said giving her a kiss. "And hello son," he said taking him from Lucy's arms. "How was your day?"  
  
"It was bleh. I tried to talk to Doc about that package, he just said that we shouldn't tell her now-that later on we can explain who it was from."  
  
"Then that's what we'll do," he said as he took Danny into his room, and left Lucy standing there.  
  
-------  
  
"How are you feeling today?" asked Livvie as they walked in to see Alison actually sitting in a chair next to Rafe's bed. "Wow, they discharged you, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, they said I seemed fine," she said placing a hand on her stomach. "Actually all four of us are fine," she grinned looking at Rafe.  
  
"Four?" said Livvie in a confused voice.  
  
"Yeah, Caleb-you're going to have four slayers in town before too long," smiled Rafe. "Me, Lucy, and then two babies."  
  
"That's wonderful," said Livvie as she gave Alison a hug. "So do we have names yet?"  
  
"Yes, Katrina and Edward. We're guessing they are a boy and a girl," smiled Alison as she saw a look between the two men. "I need to take a little walk," she said looking at Rafe, "Will you be ok for a few minutes?" she asked Rafe.  
  
"I'll be fine," he said giving her a kiss.  
  
"I'm going to go see if my Dad is in his office," said Livvie, who was getting tired of trying to track him down.  
  
-------  
  
"Whoa. Where did that come from? I explained to you before as to why I was running with Imani before, and now I've finally come back here-to a place I consider home, and you get all in my face."  
  
"Sorry, I've been speaking without thinking a lot lately."  
  
"You've got that right. I heard what you said to Lucy and Livvie. Now that was real smooth-you got the big bad vamp on your bad side in a heartbeat with that line."  
  
"Like I said I've been preoccupied lately."  
  
"With what? The new place? I mean I know it'll take a lot of time and energy to get it ready, but that doesn't give you the right to speak out like that."  
  
"No, it's not the new place, it's something else."  
  
--------  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you and Kevin are alike," she said as he came back in the room in a few minutes.  
  
Ian just laughed at her, "Excuse me? Me and him are nothing alike."  
  
"Well, normally you aren't, but today you definitely are. You two don't seem to care that Christina needs to know who it was from. What if it happened to Danny?"  
  
"It won't and it can't."  
  
"But stranger things have happened."  
  
"Can we please get off of that part of the discussion? Did you give Chris the letter yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
---------  
  
"What's up, Caleb?"  
  
"Just came by to see how you were, that's all," he said with his hands in his pockets. "Olivia and I are going home for a month or so."  
  
"Home? As in Daia?"  
  
"Where else. I've got some new business to take care of there, and I figured that a little time apart from all of this will help calm a lot of nerves."  
  
"New business-such as Annette?"  
  
"No, I've already settled that," he said with a grin. "You know me-if you betray me you are lucky to get out alive."  
  
"I'll vouch for that. Hey, can you look someone up for me while you are there?"  
  
"I've already got that planned-I want to check that out myself actually. Anything else you need me to do while I'm there?"  
  
"Yeah, I think you can," he said as he began to explain to Caleb what he had been thinking about.  
  
-------  
  
"Fine, I'll take the bait. What is it man?" asked Jamal, whose voice had come back down to a normal level.  
  
"While you were gone Livvie and I got close again-real close. I thought that maybe she would finally leave Caleb. It's not that I need her back in my life, or want her to be-it's just that I enjoyed having someone at the house to talk with on a regular basis."  
  
"She's never going to leave him. I can't see the future or anything, but I can definitely tell you that. As for being lonely-just turn on that Ramsey charm, I'm sure you'll find someone soon enough."  
  
Jack just laughed, "Sure."  
  
"Hey, I've got to go do some stuff at the shop real quick, I'll be back later though. Peace out."  
  
"Later."  
  
-------  
  
"Why not woman?"  
  
"Because he's happy with Elizabeth. He's finally on the right track with his love life, and we're going to hand him this? I won't do it."  
  
"Fine, I will. Where is the letter?"  
  
"I threw it away," she grimaced at his reaction.  
  
"I swear woman, if I'm like Kevin then you are definitely like Eve," he laughed. "I guess you get your way though with Chris' letter."  
  
------  
  
The men had finished speaking when Alison and Livvie returned, "Any luck on seeing your Dad?"  
  
"I didn't even have to go to his office, he called me when we were on the elevator. He's on an airplane on his way to Houston. Says he'll be gone until the end of the month."  
  
"We'll see him when we get back," he said giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"Have fun while you are gone," said Alison as she went and sat on the edge of Rafe's bed next to him.  
  
"We plan on it," said Caleb with a sly grin as he and Livvie left the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh Melody-I want to respond to your guess, but I can't-I don't want to ruin anything for ya'll. For some reason I think Gracie knows who it was from-she did figure out Karnette early on after all. Anyways-everyone sit back and enjoy this chapter. Until 7-PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"The sign is on the door about classes being cancelled, and I've sent out e- mails to all the patrons that gave us theirs," she said as she came back into the apartment.  
  
"We don't have to cancel classes for the whole week," he groaned as he lay in the bed.  
  
"Rafe, we just had to have Ian and Jamal help you up the steps just now. There is no way you are going to want to do any kickboxing class. Ian said you should be feeling better in a week, which is just fine with me. Now can I get you anything?" she asked as she walked to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not an invalid," he hollered playfully.  
  
"Hmm. Sounds like something I said a month or so ago, isn't it?" she smiled back at him. "Rafe, do you realize we both almost lost our lives the other day? Why can't you just gracefully accept a few days of relaxation?"  
  
"Come here," he said as he patted her side of the bed. She went over and lay down next to him, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," he said as he tried to get comfortable. The pain was going away, and he figured earlier he would just accept Ian's offer to help him back to the apartment. He was glad that they caught Jamal who offered his help also, because he had never realized how hard it was to walk up steps after slamming your back into a stone wall and then having a roof fall on top of you also. "Yes, I know we both almost lost our lives, but you know what-we got a second chance again."  
  
"How many second chances can we have though Rafe? I don't like the idea of continually pressing our luck," she sighed as she put her head on his chest and could feel his heart beat.  
  
------  
  
The first thing Livvie noticed was the sound of a fire going in the fireplace. She rolled over pulling the soft down comforter with her. She opened her eyes and saw the dark red canopy above her head. Her eyes then drifted to the intricate old-world carvings coming down the four poster bed. "This is amazing," she said softly to herself. She then went and sat up in the bed some, seeing Caleb staring out the window.  
  
She slipped out of the bed, her feet hitting the cold hardwood floor. She put the robe on that was sitting in the chair next to her side of the bed and then walked over to where he was. This room, just their bedroom was twice the size of the living room at home in Port Charles. She put her arms around him, "Good morning, Caleb."  
  
"Buna dimineata Olivia," he spoke as he turned to look at her.  
  
She just smiled at him, "I hope you were telling me good morning just then."  
  
"I was," he said giving her a kiss. "I've been up for a bit-reading some reports and newspapers, which are all in Romanian. When my mind gets stuck in that mode it takes me a few minutes to get out of it."  
  
"Well, is there anything else you would like to tell me?"  
  
"Te iubesc," spoke Caleb softly kissing her again, "That means I love you."  
  
"I guessed that," she said kissing him with a smile on her face.  
  
------  
  
"We can have as many as we need," he said kissing the top of her head. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure we won't need anymore after this. I mean Caleb and I signed a pact to put the war behind us, and what else can bother us?"  
  
"Well, now that you just jinxed yourself. This whole thing is my fault anyways."  
  
"Excuse me?" he said as he tried to roll over and look at her better. "Oww," he said as he gave up. "How in the world do you see this as your fault? It was Caleb who tried to get Annette to find Karissa and then she twisted everything."  
  
"Yeah, but I insisted on you going to help Jamal."  
  
"You were being a friend to him. You thought he needed help, you wouldn't have done it if you didn't think he was in trouble."  
  
"But still--,"  
  
"No, this is nobody's fault. Not Livvie's, not mine, and not yours-not even Caleb's really."  
  
Alison laughed, "You realize you just said something wasn't Caleb's fault? I mean I know the war is over, but you seem to be a softy when it comes to him now."  
  
"I'm not a softy with him, trust me-and I'm sure he'll do something that's going to make me mad at him, but I have to focus on my life with you now- not him," he said as he rolled towards her and they began to kiss.  
  
--------  
  
"It is so gorgeous out there," she said as she continued to stare out of the bedroom French doors and at the snow capped mountains in the distance. If it hadn't been winter and freezing outside she would probably go out and take in the sounds and smells of the area.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, and she turned to see Caleb go and open it, "Delia," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning, Master Caleb. I found your instructions this morning when I arrived. Here is what you asked for," she said coming in with a silver tray and teapot and sat it on the table. "Hello, Miss Olivia," she said nodding to her.  
  
"Hi," said Livvie shyly.  
  
"Olivia," he said as he came and brought her over. "This is Delia, she is a very sweet woman who has worked for my family for centuries. If you want anything, from something from the kitchen to fresh towels do not hesitate to ask. She probably would even be willing to go with you into the city if you want to do some shopping later."  
  
Livvie smiled at her, "Thank you, Delia."  
  
"You are welcome. I must be going now," she said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Thank you again, Delia," he smiled at her as she closed the door.  
  
"So what are our plans for today?" asked Livvie as she poured a cup of the tea Delia had made and then sat in the large chair next to the fireplace.  
  
"I've got to go in town for some business," he said making his own drink.  
  
"I was hoping we could enjoy the day here, together."  
  
"Believe me-you are going to want to see this," he said as a grin appeared on his face before taking a sip of his drink. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Gracie-I love adding in the bits of Romanian that Caleb and Rafe (he'll say it too-later on) say in my story. Melody-yeah, it does sound very painful to have a roof fall on you, doesn't it? I'm sure he'll be fine soon though. Nat-yeah, I thought it'd be funny for Rafe for once to say something wasn't Caleb's fault. Stranger things have happened on our show (can anyone say Rivvie?) Until next time-ya'll are going to love what I have coming up-PCGirl.  
  
~~~~  
  
"This place is amazing," said Livvie as she looked at the architecture of the bank they walked into it.  
  
"Yeah, it was built before I was born. I always enjoyed coming here with my father when he had business to take care of," he said as he saw the bank member he wanted to speak with. "Come this way, Olivia," he said as he took her hand and led her to where they needed to be. "Hello, my name is Caleb Morley, and I need to deal with my family finances," he said to the lady in front of him.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Morley. My name is Karissa, now what can I do for you today?" she smiled as she looked at her screen and back to him.  
  
Livvie practically got whip-lash when she heard the name, and looked to see Karissa sitting in front of her. This was the real Karissa, and she could tell it. Caleb wouldn't tell anyone what he had done, or where he had put the body, but swore that they wouldn't be bothered by Annette again. Livvie looked over at Caleb who was grinning at her, and then he went on with the transactions he had to fulfill.  
  
----------  
  
Kevin opened the door and smiled as the blonde walked in, "Sorry I didn't get to come by earlier-my schedule was busy. I really haven't even had a chance to have lunch yet."  
  
"It's ok, Cindy-I've been looking over some case files I brought with me on the plane trip."  
  
"We never can get away from our work, can we?" she laughed as she sat down on the couch next to him. "So have you called your daughters yet?"  
  
"No," he sighed.  
  
----------  
  
"So whose plan was that?" asked Livvie as they walked out of the bank and into the snow. She looked up and watched it fall around her, a smile appearing on her face.  
  
"What plan?" asked Caleb as he led her to the car that was waiting for her.  
  
"Finding out where the real Karissa was and meeting her. Was it your idea or Rafe's? Better yet, does Rafe know you were planning on doing that?" she said as he opened the door, and helped her in the car.  
  
"It was both of our ideas really. I had planned on finding her when we got here, and he asked me to do it. When the plan went out of control I guess I got a little worried that Annette had found and killed the girl-and Rafe had the same thoughts," he said as he lowered the window and closed the door.  
  
"You aren't coming home with me?" she asked, her smile fading.  
  
"No, I've got a few more boring business transactions to make. I'll be home before the weather gets bad. Make sure you get some lunch from Delia though," he said giving her a kiss, and watching as the car drove off.  
  
-----------  
  
"Would you like to tell me why not? Last time you were talking about them so much, and then lately you seem to be, I don't know, withdrawing yourself from them."  
  
"You know what the one bad thing about enjoying the presence of another shrink is?"  
  
"Hmmm, they psycho-analyze your every move?" she laughed.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, what was it that Lucy wanted to tell you that was so important?"  
  
"Oh, Christina's birth mother, Julie. When Julie gave us back our little girl she was dying from this incurable disease. Though we never heard anything, we all figured she had passed away. Well, she fought and overcame it-she's got a life in Chicago now."  
  
"That's wonderful. So that's what Lucy wanted to tell you?"  
  
"That and how to bring it up to Christina. But we've decided to wait until she's older," he said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. "So where is the best place to eat in Houston?" he said as he smiled at Cindy.  
  
-------  
  
"Here you are," smiled Caleb as he walked into the kitchen and saw Livvie sitting at the counter finishing up a sandwich. "What did you have to eat?"  
  
"Roast beef," she said, covering her mouth as she finished chewing the previous bite.  
  
"Are you two becoming friends yet?" he said smiling at Delia.  
  
"Yes, she's actually going to mail off a postcard I wrote to Rafe and Alison."  
  
"Well, why don't we head up for a bit and get ready for dinner."  
  
"Bye," said Livvie as she hopped off the stool she was sitting on and left with Caleb.  
  
------------  
  
"This is truly amazing," said Kevin as he finished eating his dinner.  
  
"Well, they always say everything is better in Texas," she laughed.  
  
"I think I can believe that now. Are there any plans made for after dinner though?"  
  
"I think I may have some stuff at my place for a nice little night cap. Would you care to join me?"  
  
"Sure, I think I can handle it," he said as he waved the waiter over for the check.  
  
--------- 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Glad ya'll liked the mystery person I had set up. It's going to seem like I dropped that storyline for a few weeks, but it'll come back up-never fear. Anyways, hope you enjoy this little chapter (I know you will-hehe) Until next time-PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"You know I really don't have to go with my mom," said Alison as she put on an off-white coat and then grabbed a red and off-white scarf to go with it.  
  
"Sure you do-she's been dying to go baby shopping with you. Let me say it again-Jamal is downstairs helping out, and I know for a fact that Ian is off work today. I'll call him if I need him," he said as he lied on his side, a pillow pushed against his back.  
  
"I just want to spend all my time with you now, that's all," she said sitting on the edge and looking at him. She ran her hand on the side of his face and watched as he closed his eyes, his head moving so he kissed the inside of her palm.  
  
"I'll be here when you get back, don't worry."  
  
"I know you will," she said leaning down and giving him a kiss. "I'll try not to be too long," she smiled getting up and giving him a smile and leaving.  
  
He waited a few minutes until he heard Jamal banging on the staircase to let him know she'd left before he picked up the phone that he had been hiding in the covers with him and dialed the number, "She's gone," he smiled.  
  
"We're on our way," said Ian as he gave a nod to Lucy and the two left the house.  
  
---------  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to join me for a nice relaxing bath?" asked Livvie as she finished filling the claw foot tub with bath water.  
  
"I'm sure for now, maybe tomorrow I will," he said giving her a kiss, and then leaving the bathroom. He needed to talk to her, it was bothering him that he hadn't been able to talk to her about it-about the fact that they almost didn't seem to be on the same page anymore. When he had signed the pact, and then killed Annette he thought things could finally go back to where they were, before the ring-before the trust began to be broken. The original reason for coming back to Daia was to rework their relationship, to find the trust again-so why was he unable to talk to her about it. He went back and leaned against the doorframe as he watched her bathe.  
  
Livvie looked up and saw him standing there, almost in a trance, "Caleb, is everything alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I was just thinking about something."  
  
"I was too-I wanted to tell you that I know we've been through a lot last year, and we both destroyed the trust we have, but when I said that toast in the hospital room-I meant me and you too. I want us to have a new beginning-a new life together where we have all the trust in each other that we did when we first were married. Do you think we can get that back?"  
  
He just smiled at her and walked over to the tub and took of his shirt, "I believe we can get everything back, Olivia. It's just going to take time," he said as he finished undressing and decided to enjoy a bath with her after all.  
  
-------  
  
"She is so going to kill us," smiled Jamal as he stood at the stove.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow-when it finally hits her that in order to pull this off I was not in the bed all day. But tonight-tonight she will be in love with me," he said as he sat in a chair, putting the last few ornaments on the tree.  
  
"When isn't she?" he laughed.  
  
"Speaking of love, when is Imani coming in?"  
  
"Tonight actually. I've got a meal planned out for her that she will love."  
  
"Well, I'm all done with the presents," smiled Lucy as she came in carrying beautifully wrapped presents and placing them under the tree.  
  
"I think that's everything then," he smiled as he stood up and took a look around his newly decorated apartment.  
  
"Well, if you think you can watch this without ruining it, I will let Lucy and Ian here go home and take over downstairs duties again," said Jamal.  
  
"I'll come with you," he said as he got a glare from both.  
  
"I'll sit on the couch, I swear I won't even look at a piece of equipment. I've got to get out of this room, and I think it will be a better shock anyways."  
  
"Yeah, probably," he said as he turned the stove down on low and then the three headed downstairs.  
  
---------  
  
"Oh Alison what do you think about this for the little boy," said Elizabeth as she held up a baby blue sailor suit with matching hat.  
  
"He has a name, and I think Rafe would die if he ever saw Eddie in that," she laughed as she continued to look at the new born girl clothes.  
  
"Eddie? You named him and didn't tell me? What type of name is Eddie anyways?"  
  
"My son's name, and I love it-Edward Grant Kovich," she smiled.  
  
"Sounds silly to me," she said turning her head away from her daughter.  
  
"It's Rafe's father's name, and I picked it out myself. Thank you, Mother."  
  
"Then what about the girl? Please don't tell me you are going to name her Mary Margaret or something like that."  
  
"No," laughed Alison. Her name is Katrina, Katie for short. We don't have a middle name for her yet," she said as she held up a yellow sundress with roses on the front and threw it into the shopping cart.  
  
"Then why not name her after me? Katrina Elizabeth Kovich."  
  
"Mom, don't take this the wrong way," said Alison as they began to walk and found a bin of baby blankets. "But I don't care for the name Elizabeth that much."  
  
"That really hurts, baby. You don't like my name?"  
  
"I love your name, but not for this baby-this one's middle name is going to have a special meaning. We'll know when we hear it. I promise the next one can have the middle name Elizabeth."  
  
"I'm going to hold that to you," she said as her phone began to ring. "Hello?" she said quietly.  
  
"It's Lucy, we're almost ready. Give us about 20 minutes before she heads on over here."  
  
"I will. Bye," she said hanging up the phone and sliding it back into her purse. "That was Chris-he said he's made dinner tonight, and it'll be ready in probably an hour, and not to be late. Do you want to join us?"  
  
"No, I really should be getting back to Rafe. I've been worried how he's doing by himself," she said as she finished digging through the blankets to see a soft pink blanket with a rose appliquéd on it that she swore hadn't been there before.  
  
--------  
  
Rafe was sitting on the couch when the door opened, "Hello beautiful," he said giving her a smile.  
  
The smile on her face turned from happiness to anger when she saw him there, "What are you doing there? How did you get down here by yourself? Where is Jamal?" she asked in a gunfire of questions. But then she heard the footsteps on the stairs and saw him coming down with a smile on his face. "Why did you bring him down here?"  
  
"He needed to escape that boring apartment. I called Ian and he said it was fine, but not let him move anything," he said grinning at Rafe. "Can you get upstairs by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll manage," he said as he grabbed Jamal's hand for a quick shake, and got up off the couch. "So how was shopping with your mom? You didn't buy much, did you?" noted Rafe that she had only two bags with her.  
  
"I left the rest in the--," she said, stopping when she saw the Christmas tree, and then the stockings over the fireplace. "When did you do all this? How did you do all this? What is that wonderful smell?" she said taking in a deep breath. She ran over to the huge pot on the stove and took off the lid. Finding a spoon she took a taste of it, "This is Jamal's spaghetti sauce. You two did all this today?" she said her eyes getting huge.  
  
"Well, with the help of a few more elves also," he said with a sheepish grin on his face. "We didn't get to have our first Christmas as a family, so I decided to postpone it and have it tonight. Merry Christmas, Alison."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Rafe," she said coming over to him and putting her arms around his neck and pulling him in to a kiss. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Enjoy part 2 of Rali's Christmas. I give it 3 Aww's (LOL!) Until next time-ya'll are wonderful-PCGirl.

* * *

"Ok, so I understand now that Jamal did the cooking and you did the decorating. When Jamal cooked who was downstairs?" she said as she sat across from him at their little kitchen table eating her spaghetti.

"Ian was downstairs helping out. And the presents-well, Lucy wrapped those. Except for one-she had to go buy it for me also."

"Which one is it?" she asked looking over at the tree.

"This one," he said as he took the small box out of his pocket and placed it in front of her."

"Can I open it now?" asked Alison, who wasn't going to take no for an answer on this one. She took off the beautiful gold wrapping paper to find a small box. When she opened it up a small gasp was heard escaping from her lips. Inside were two small charms-one was that of the silhouette of a boy and the other of a girl. She picked the girl charm up and looked on the back, etched onto it was the name Katie. Picking up the boy, like she expected was the name Eddie. "These are perfect," she smiled as she leaned over the table to give him a kiss. "I will put them on right after dinner."

* * *

Jamal had the radio on, and was smiling from ear to ear when he heard the front door unlock and begin to open, "Hey," he said as he leaned over the counter and saw her walking in with her bags.

"Hi. What is that you are cooking?" she said coming over and kissing him.

"Vegetable stir fry," he said as he got a fork and stabbed one of the carrots in the pan and then brought it to her mouth.

"Mmm. Not that I don't mind, but when I talked to you earlier you said you were making your spaghetti sauce, what happened to that?"

"Oh, that was Rafe's little present to Alison. The girl has been constantly telling Rafe she had a craving for it, so when he mentioned it to me I went and got the stuff to make it for her."

"Well, isn't that nice of you. Is there anything I can do to help?" she said as she leaned against the counter, her chin resting on her hand.

"No, just get ready for dessert," he grinned, going back to working on dinner.

* * *

"Will you please open your next present?" laughed Alison as she watched him continue to sit and read 'How to be a Great Father'. "You are going to be a great father even if you don't read that."

"Did you know--,"

"I don't care right now Rafe, I want us to be enjoying our Christmas," she said as he continued to read on. I know what is going to get you to stop reading, she thought to herself as she came up behind him and started kissing the inside of his neck.

"Hi there," he said as he turned and looked at her. "Sorry, but this is really interesting."

"I'm sure it is," she smiled as he kissed her, and then finally went to grab another present to open. "Uh uh-come here," she said pulling him back towards her.

"What happened to the presents?"

"Forget the presents," she said as she covered his mouth with hers.

* * *

"That was wonderful," said Imani as they finished dinner. "So when is dessert?"

"Whenever you want it to be," smiled Jamal.

"I guess tomorrow is back to the same grind of working at the Elixir. Have they come up with a name for the new place yet?"

"Those boys haven't even agreed on a new layout or anything. I really wish they would," he said as he took the plates to the sink.

"Maybe they are waiting for everything to calm down before they get started. Is it going to be the same atmosphere as the Elixir or back to what it used to be before that," she asked as she stood in the closet and began to empty her suitcase. Just then she noticed the lights went out in the living room, "Is everything ok out here?" she asked as she came out and noticed there were candles lit around the room.

"Everything is fine, Imani," he said as he came over to her and pulled her into a kiss.

(Love Montage of Rafe/Alison and Jamal/Imani)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I've got nothing to say really-imagine that. LOL. Hope you like the Livvie stuff coming up, it's the beginning of the biggest plot in Trinity. Aww's to all, because you make me say that with every single review you give me. Until next time-PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"So give me your idea for this place," said Frank as he sat on the back of one of the couches at the Elixir.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that what we need to find is a medium-somewhere where we can have the coziness of the Recovery Room and then club-like atmosphere of the Elixir-minus the vampires. So we put more tables in, and take out the couches."  
  
"No, let's keep the couches-I think people enjoy those more than we think."  
  
"Ok, keep the couches, but new ones-maybe those that are half-circle shaped. Definitely get rid of that back set of them," he said pointing towards the wall opposite of the door.  
  
"Sounds good. Anything else?"  
  
"Well, the one thing it has always been lacking-in both forms-is a private area. That way if someone wants to hold a meeting here, we can accommodate them. And another thing is some place for us to hold concerts, and such. That would add to the club atmosphere."  
  
"We can add a stage over in this corner, but how would we ever afford adding on an extension to here? We could take out the bike shop, but Jamal's staying in town and won't want that."  
  
"Ok," he said walking to the corner that Frank had pointed out. "How about this? We put a stage here, and have a curtain set up to go around the stage, making it available for private parties if they want.  
  
"I like your thinking," smiled Frank as he saw the whole place take shape.  
  
------  
  
"Good morning, Miss Olivia," said Delia as she sat down a tray on the table in the library.  
  
"Good morning Delia," smiled Livvie back as she took a look at what the lady had brought her. "How are you doing today?" she said picking up her cup of tea.  
  
"Very well, it's not quiet as cold outside today as it has been. Still chilly though."  
  
"I was just reading the newspaper, the temperatures in Port Charles were supposed to reach record lows last night."  
  
"Do you like living there-in Port Charles?"  
  
"Yes, my father lives there. And I have a few friends also."  
  
"Do you know Rafe Kovich's wife?"  
  
"Alison," she said with a slight smile. "She and I were at one time best friends, but life changes too fast at times and before you know it you have argued and fought yourselves so you seem to stand on two different continents and it's impossible to become friends again."  
  
"Nothing is impossible, Olivia," she smiled as she left.  
  
"It's nice to think that," she said getting up and taking her tea with her. She went over to the bookcase and began to look and try and make out what the titles were. She found a small worn leather book way in the back, almost as if someone had tried to make it slip behind the bookcase entirely, and pulled it out. She put down her tea and opened it up seeing the first page had in beautiful calligraphy the name Tara. "Tara," she said softly as she began to open the next page and felt him come up behind her before nudging his face through her hair and finding the nape of her neck, "And a good morning to you too," she said as she turned around, setting down the book for just a second.  
  
"What are you up to today?"  
  
"What do you want me to be up for doing today?" she said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Hmmm, I was thinking as the temperature is slightly warmer than the past few days we could go horseback riding. You aren't scared of horses are you?"  
  
"No, that's fine, let me go get ready," she said giving him a kiss and then taking her tea with her.  
  
Caleb watched her leave before turning around and taking the book and opening it and flipping through the pages quickly, "I'm sorry Tara, but I can't let her see this again," he said quietly as he grabbed one of the muffins sitting on the tray and left the room.  
  
----------  
  
"So now we just have to decide a name for our cool semi-club place. We can't use the Elixir."  
  
"No, we can't-it's the last thing standing of Joshua's and the sooner we get rid of the name and the environment the faster we'll be," said Jack as he heard the door open and saw Jamal and Imani walk in, "Hey guys," he said looking back at Frank. "So what will it be?"  
  
"What will what be?"  
  
"A name for this place, we just decided the layout and everything for the place, now we just need a good solid name."  
  
"Well, it's the third reincarnation of this place-right?" said Imani.  
  
"Yeah, Recovery Room, Elixir-and now mystery place number 3."  
  
"How about Trinity then?"  
  
--------  
  
"Destroy this," he said as he slid the book across the counter and watched as Delia caught it before it slid off the other edge.  
  
"Caleb, you can not be serious. This is Tara's diary."  
  
"I know what it is," he said taking a bite out of the muffin. "I wasn't born yesterday remember, just do it-no questions asked."  
  
"Caleb this is a part of the Morley history, a part of it that needs to be known."  
  
"Fine, if it's so important then why don't you just read the first passage in it. Come on Delia," he egged her on as she opened the first page.  
  
"You know I can't read it."  
  
"Because--," he grinned as he extended his hand towards her.  
  
"I swear, you are just like your father," she said at him in an unpleasing tone.  
  
---------  
  
"See, Frank-I knew there was a reason we made this girl head waitress."  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
Frank just laughed, "Yeah-you are head waitress. Of course there aren't any other waitresses now, so get ready for work," he said as he saw a look of shock on her face.  
  
"We are hiring more, right?"  
  
"Yes, we'll put up a sign or something later today or next week."  
  
"Good, and also as head waitress I will not agree on wearing any short skimpy skirts," protested Imani.  
  
"You are no fun," laughed Jamal as he stood behind her.  
  
"Don't you have a business of your own to run? One that has been out of commission for over three months now?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yeah, yeah-I'm going. I'll be back later, and don't work my girl too hard," he smiled at them and left.  
  
---------  
  
Livvie was standing outside the kitchen door listening to them, trying to figure out what they were talking about. She had to grin at Delia-the lady had guts to stand up to him, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
"I take it my father had the same request, and you didn't obey him then either."  
  
"No, I didn't. Your step-mother found it one day, and asked him about it. He took it from her and gave to me to destroy."  
  
"Because the only person that can read it has been dead for over 300 years. What is the purpose of keeping a book that can't be read?"  
  
"Did you see if Olivia can read it?"  
  
"No, but it doesn't matter. If the words in that book were to finally be deciphered, finally be translated to a language that someone like me could be understand-well, it could mean the end of the pact Rafe and I signed. And I'm not exactly ready to go spend eternity with my father Delia," he sighed.  
  
Livvie decided now was the perfect time to interrupt this discussion, before he finally did lose his temper with her, "I'm ready to go," she said as she smiled at both of them.  
  
"I made up two thermoses for you to stay warm. I hope you do enjoy the countryside, Olivia."  
  
"Oh I am sure I will," she said as she took the drinks and looked at Caleb. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," he said giving her a kiss and leading her out of the kitchen. He looked back at Delia and silently again told her to destroy it before he left the room.  
  
He didn't even see the smile that came upon her face as she went and placed it in her bag to go home. Delia realized that the possibility of Olivia being able to read the diary was much higher now than either him or Rafe possibly knew. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, I'll be with you in a second," smiled Jamal as he tapped a bit on a bike he had up on the rack and then put down the tools and came over to give Imani a hug and kiss, "How has work been today?"  
  
"Very, very slow. But we just keep saying it'll speed up with the new business."  
  
"When do renovations start? When is opening night?"  
  
"Renovations have started-Frank and Neil are painting right now, the couches have been ordered, and I believe Jack is going to buy the wood for the stage later this afternoon. Opening night is the 30th. Caleb gets back in town at the end of the week-we're going to ask him to play. There is one thing that seems to be pulling me and Frank down though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Jack-he's such a grump. I think he just needs some spice in his life, something to make him want to get up in the morning."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"A girlfriend," she grinned.  
  
--------  
  
"Your secretary said you didn't have another session for an hour so I figured I would come by and see how you were today," said Kevin as he came in to see Cindy writing in a folder.  
  
"I'm doing fine, just finishing up these notes that I made. How are you feeling? Have you realized what it is you think you came all the way here to figure out?"  
  
"Yes, and I know just the thing that's going to help me."  
  
"That's great Kevin-what is it?"  
  
"Marriage."  
  
---------  
  
Delia slipped in the front door quietly, trying to make sure it didn't fall off the hinges like last time. It was sad to see the Manor falling into such disrepair-she hoped that Rafe would come and fix it up one day, and maybe there would be some glory put back in the place again. She was glad that Olivia had found the diary-she didn't even have to plant it anywhere this time. Caleb had been so pigheaded about letting her read it though, sure nobody had been able to read it since Tara, but she had a very strong feeling about Olivia. The way she talked about Alison, how they were friends before Caleb and Rafe came into their lives reminded her very much of Tara and Elena's story.  
  
This time though she knew she would have to plant the book, making sure that Olivia would find it here when they came by before leaving Daia. She took it out and dusted off the cover, her fingers sliding over the words Morley-Kovich before she placed it on a shelf that seemed to be eye level with Olivia.  
  
-------  
  
Jamal just had to laugh, "Yeah, that will definitely get him to wake up in the morning. How do you suggest getting him one?"  
  
"Well, I'm the head waitress right? They are giving me full control on who to hire as I'll have to deal with them the most. So I will only choose the ones that are the closest to his personality."  
  
"When did you become such a match maker?"  
  
"Hey, you weren't complaining that much when Alison was playing match maker with us that day."  
  
"True, very true," he said pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
-------  
  
"Marriage? Does this mean you are going to go back and fight for Lucy?"  
  
"No, I've finally realized that maybe we aren't meant to be together. It's tiring to see her and Ian when it should be me and her, but she's happy. But I want to get married still."  
  
"Well, I hope you think this is the right call Kevin. I mean with the way we've talked before and such I really thought you were ready to go in fighting again. Can I ask who it is you are planning on marrying?"  
  
"You."  
  
--------  
  
"So who is the perfect person for Jack?" asked Imani.  
  
"Oh, I see what this is. You have no clue what my boy wants, and you want me to tell you."  
  
"If you don't want to participate I'll just go see Alison then, I'm sure she'll help me."  
  
"Fine, I'll help you. No on the dependency-she's got to have some independence. Make sure she doesn't seem like one that is going to be pushing him for marriage a week after they have their first date. If she's had a somewhat hard life then that's ok because he can relate to that. Make sure she can actually do her work though--I doubt he would take a second look at a slacking waitress for a girlfriend. Anything else?"  
  
"I guess not, and we already know what his physical likes are."  
  
"Yeah, just make sure she isn't the spitting image of Livvie, please," he said as Imani laughed at him.  
  
--------  
  
Cindy just laughed, "Excuse me? What did you just say?"  
  
"I said I want to marry you Cindy. When you think about it it's pretty simple. We have a lot of the same interests, we've gone into the same field, and we're both single."  
  
"Yes, but we also live in different states, half-way across a continent. I like you Kevin, but not in that way."  
  
"This isn't a marriage of love I'm talking about, it's one of support."  
  
"Support what-you getting over Lucy finally? I'm sorry Kevin, but I'm going to have to say no to that."  
  
---------  
  
"Sorry I wasn't here on time, Master Caleb, I had to pick some stuff up for dinner. You are leaving tomorrow-correct?" said Delia as she walked into the library where Livvie and Caleb were sitting.  
  
"Yes, we've got one stop to make before getting on the plane," he said taking a look at her. She was up to something, but he couldn't tell what it was. Whatever it was it didn't matter though-the trip had gone off without a hitch, and he was happy to be heading back to Port Charles tomorrow.  
  
"It was so wonderful to see you again, I hope you do come back for another visit soon."  
  
"I do too. This trip was definitely not long enough, but I think I needed it. Maybe next time we can somehow get Rafe and Alison to come along," said Livvie as she noticed the look Caleb was giving her. "Or not. Anyways, thank you so much for your hospitality, Delia," she said going over and giving her a big hug.  
  
"It was my pleasure, sweetheart. You are definitely the friendliest Morley wife I've had the pleasure to meet in a long time." 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Gracie-you want more? Are you sure you can handle more? LOL. Hope so, because we're a long way from over here. The Kevin/Cindy stuff is interesting, and I am so excited to play matchmaker for Jack. Everyone enjoy-ya'll are the best and I'll try to update this weekend sometime. Until then-PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"We got a postcard," chimed Alison as she walked into the apartment.  
  
"From whom?"  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Morley. Would you like me to read it?" she laughed, having read it on the way up.  
  
"Go for it."  
  
"Rafe, this country is so beautiful. How could either Caleb or you have ever left this place? I want to stay here forever, but Caleb insists on coming home. Today we met Karissa, she is a sweet little thing that works at the bank. Hope the pregnancy is still going well, Alison. See you in a few days. Olivia."  
  
"I left Daia because I was too into chasing her husband, that's why," he said as he continued to type on the computer.  
  
"What are you typing?" she asked as she tried to sneak over to where he was.  
  
"Nothing," he said minimizing whatever he was looking at.  
  
"Oh really?" she said sitting in his lap.  
  
"Yeah, really," as he gave her a kiss. His hand landed on her belly, and he felt one of the twins move. "Who was that?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm," she said looking down to try and figure out where they were in the ultrasound she had the other day. "I think that was Katrina."  
  
"Hello, Katrina. Daddy loves you. Daddy loves you too Edward."  
  
"Rafe, there was something else on the postcard."  
  
"Yeah? What was it?"  
  
Alison looked at him, trying to make sure she said it right, "Te iubesc."  
  
Rafe just smiled-obviously Livvie had decided to give Alison a Romanian lesson at the end of the postcard, "Te iubesc Alison," he said then kissing her.  
  
--------  
  
"What is this place?" asked Livvie as they drove up to the dilapidated house.  
  
"This is the remnants of Kovich Manor," he said as he got out and put the keys into his pocket. "It used to look much grander, but when all the slayers were gone it fell into disrepair."  
  
"Ok, so what are we doing here?"  
  
"Rafe asked me to get something from here for him. I figured it's the least I can do," he said as by just touching the front door it fell down. "I don't think it was supposed to do that," he looked back at her with a smile.  
  
"It's not safe in here," she said as they slowly walked through, Caleb checking the floor boards before stepping on them.  
  
"You stay here in the study," he said as he went off to figure out where the basement door was.  
  
Livvie walked along the bookcases, her fingers running over them until she stopped at one, "Morley-Kovich," she said as she pulled it out and walked over to the dust covered chair, and opened it up, 'Figures it is in Romanian," she said rolling her eyes, but then trying and decipher what the beginning paragraph said, "Morley-Kovich, vampira-that must be vampire. Carpitan Munte-Carpathian Mountains, I guess. în secolul al XlII -lea-hmm, something about thirteen, maybe the thirteenth century? A reproduce-What? They could reproduce," she said with a shocked voice.  
  
"What did you find there?" asked Caleb as he came around the corner with a box, taking note of the smile on her face.  
  
"It's the Morley-Kovich book," she said as she watched his enthusiasm slip away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, let me make sure there isn't anything in his room," he said as he started up the stairs.  
  
She put down the book, and decided to follow him up, "I can just imagine Rafe growing up here," she laughed, as they walked around what had to be his room. She then wandered away from his room, as Caleb looked inside a closet and went to the front bedroom. There was a four poster bed, along with a beautiful dresser and mirror. She walked over to the mirror and picked up a picture of a small blonde-haired boy sitting on the front steps of the house with a brunette-female standing behind him, "Katrina," she said softly and then left the room and went back to where Caleb was. "Look what I found," she said showing the picture.  
  
"Put that in the box downstairs, we'll take it to Rafe too," he said as he finished putting some stuff in a box. She walked downstairs, and placed the picture in the box, and then saw the book. "Nobody will mind if I take this back with me, it'll be some nice reading material on the plane trip," she said grabbing and slipping it in the box as Caleb came down the stairs.  
  
---------  
  
"Well this is a surprise. Don't you have sessions this morning?" asked Kevin as he opened his hotel room and Cindy came in.  
  
"I cancelled them. Kevin, we seriously need to have a chat."  
  
"About what exactly? I thought after yesterday's conversation you didn't want anything to do with me, especially not in the marriage sense."  
  
"I don't want to marry you Kevin-you've got that right. But I do want to be your friend, and I know that when you go back to Port Charles everything is going to feel the same-your feelings for Lucy have not diminished any since you've been visiting me."  
  
"So what are you saying exactly?"  
  
"I'm saying that I think it's time for me to take a vacation, and Port Charles is just the destination I need. I'll go back with you-as a friend, of course-and just be there for you to talk to."  
  
"But what about your patients? I mean my ticket is for this Friday, you can't cancel on them with such short notice."  
  
"Can you give me a few extra days to get everything settled and then I will enjoy a nice vacation with my newest friend," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Thank you, Cindy," he said giving her a hug. "It means a lot that you are willing to help me through this." 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Nat--Cu placere (That's "you're welcome" in Romanian-I looked that up just for you : )) I'm glad ya'll are enjoying the history I'm giving of the Morley's and Kovich's-what I've cooked up is interesting. Yes, Katrina is a kicker-now if we could only come up with a middle name for her. Everyone enjoy! Until next time-PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Let's see-Sign on the Elixir door? Check. Apartment cleaned? Check. Questions ready? Check," smiled Imani as she looked around one last time to make sure she didn't forget anything. Jack and Frank decided to close down the Elixir for the day-they would open it again for the rest of the week- but then it would be closed until grand opening. She sighed-she'd never given interviews for anything before, especially not to try and find Jack a girl to date. She was glad that the hammering of creating the stage had caused her to suggest having the potential-waitresses-to come to her and Jamal's apartment instead for the interview. Now Jack wouldn't have any say so in who was hired.  
  
---------  
  
"I'll be right back," he said giving her a kiss on the temple and going to the back of the plane. They were leaving Romania, after a wonderful trip. The countryside was gorgeous and they had decided one day they would probably end up back here-but not before seeing what else eternity had to offer. When she heard the lavatory door close she unbuckled her seatbelt and went over to the box for Rafe. She pulled out the book, and went back to her seat. She started flipping through the book and some dust got stirred up because she then sneezed.  
  
"Bless you," he said coming back in. "What do you have?" he said, then sighing at the realization.  
  
"Don't give me that, Caleb. Don't you dare tell me I should have left this in the house. That place is about to cave in, and this here is part of your history. Part of your earliest history at that," she said holding the book up.  
  
--------  
  
(Kelly Clarkson's 'Miss Independent' is playing very softly in the background as we watch Imani go through interviewee's)  
  
Imani: So I see you have been a waitress multiple times, that's good to see. But why do you only list the beginning date you started.  
  
Girl #1: Oh that's because I was always fired after my first day of work.  
  
Imani: I see  
  
@@@  
  
Imani: (smiles) Hi.  
  
Girl #2: (extremely nervous) h-h-hi  
  
Imani: You don't have to be nervous.  
  
Girl #2: I-I-can't do this (runs out)  
  
(keep seeing Imani interviewing girls.after each girl her smile and confidence diminishes a little bit)  
  
Imani: Well, thank you for the interview-I'll get back to you about the job. Can you send in the next girl?  
  
Girl #10: There aren't anymore out here.  
  
Imani: Oh, thanks anyways. (gives loud sigh)  
  
-------  
  
"What is your obsession about this book?" asked Caleb as he sat down next to her and took it from her hands, quickly flipping through the pages.  
  
"It's your history, and when I saw the comment about reproducing I wanted to know how they did it."  
  
"I never knew you were a history buff," he laughed, taking a closer look at one of Elena's drawings. "She was an amazing artist, wasn't she?" he said showing her.  
  
"Is that Morley Manor?" she asked taking note of the fine details.  
  
"Yeah, and there is probably one of Kovich Manor also, but let's put this up for now," he said getting up and going over to the box.  
  
"Can I ask one more question about it Caleb?"  
  
"One more, and that's it," he said placing it in the box before rejoining her on the couch.  
  
"Was Elena a Kovich or a Morley?"  
  
"In the end she was a Kovich."  
  
--------  
  
"So how many waitresses have we hired?" asked Jack as he watched Imani come in and lie down on the old couches.  
  
"None."  
  
"None? Imani, we open in a week and I know you are a good waitress, but we have to have someone else help you out."  
  
"I'll find one, I promise. It's just none of these were any good," she said handing him the applications.  
  
"No, I think you are being too finicky-I'll do the hiring from now on," he said looking at the papers and then noticing the disappointment on her face. "Fine, you can still have the final say-but I'm doing the interviews."  
  
"That's fine," she smiled as she sat up.  
  
--------  
  
Caleb watched Olivia stretched out on the seat sleeping soundly. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting up and pouring himself a drink. His foot kicked the box when he turned around and the lid came off slightly. He leaned over and went to pick up the lid when he saw the book again. "Might as well read a little--it's going to be a long flight," he said as he took it out and went back to his seat. 


	14. Chapter 14

(shot opens with us seeing Caleb asleep in one of the airplane seats. The book is resting against one side of the seat, and he's holding onto an empty glass)  
  
He was walking down a hallway looking at the pictures that had been done of those before him. He could hear a sweet, almost familiar, voice coming out of a room at the end of it, and went to see who was there. He saw her sitting there with her sketch pad open, her blonde hair was pulled into a bun, but the light from the window next to them glistened off it, making it turn a strawberry blonde color at times. At first he did not take note as to what or who she was sketching, but then the movement caught his eye.  
  
"If you don't stop fidgeting I'm going to mess up and give you a big nose or something worse," laughed Elena to her subject. Caleb turned and looked at him, taking in his details-Trevor Morley's eyes were the same shade, the depth of blue that Caleb's were, making one wonder if you could trust him while at the same time pulling you further into his world. Caleb remembered when he was just a young child, how Delia had told him that he and Trevor had more in common than just their eyes, but he never did ask her again what that meant.  
  
He then looked at the picture and realized something-he had seen this picture before, it was up in the attic at the Manor-still only half way sketched like it was at the moment.  
  
"Wait until you get my brother to sit here," he said as he glanced out the window again and onto the grounds below.  
  
"Gregory will be simple compared to you. Trust me on that dear brother-in- law."  
  
Just then Caleb felt a person walk past him and watched as the guard spoke to Trevor, "There are three women here who are traveling. They were wondering if they could possibly stay here for a few days to recuperate." Caleb heard his words, and then it hit him what he was dreaming about. He could feel his heart begin to beat just a little faster as he watched the rest of the conversation unfold.  
  
"Well, this is a first-mortals actually asking to stay the night in the Manor."  
  
"Should I tell them to keep going on towards Sighisoara?"  
  
"No, we will put them up for a few days. What are their names?"  
  
"Myra, Jasmine, and Cassandra. They did not give me a last name."  
  
"Very well. Can we finish this later Elena?" he asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Certainly," she smiled, getting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek before he left to meet his new guests.  
  
"No! No! Do not do it-do not let them stay here!" yelled Caleb, though nobody could hear him.  
  
-------  
  
(These scenes are in real time, not a part of Caleb's dream)  
  
"I'm bored," said Myra as she sat there in her chair filing her nails.  
  
Her sister Cassandra was sitting on the couch reading a book, "Excuse me?" she said looking up.  
  
"I said I'm bored," she said speaking louder and making her words more pronounced.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I know where this is going."  
  
"Of course you do," she said with a giggle. "You really are no fun."  
  
"Jasmine! Get in here now!" she hollered as she jumped up and ran to the doorway.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" said Jasmine as she ran in, a dish cloth still in her hands.  
  
"Your sister here is bored," she said with her arms crossed in front of her.  
  
"Well, this is just great. I really hate it when you both gang up on me," pouted Myra as she put down the nail file and looked at them both.  
  
"Fine, we won't draw any early conclusions," said Jasmine as she gave Cassandra a look and sat down on the couch. "What would you like to do to cure your boredom today, Myra?"  
  
"You know who I always found as the best people to play my little game with?"  
  
"Who?" asked Jasmine as she rolled her eyes, knowing the answer already.  
  
"The Morley's and Kovich's. It's been so long since I've seen Caleb, I think I will pay him a visit," she said getting up and going to her room.  
  
-------  
  
Caleb looked around, he was no longer in the room where Elena had been sketching Trevor's picture, but was now in a bed chamber. He heard footsteps and then saw Tara walk in the room-her beauty was almost as close to Olivia's, she actually somewhat mirrored Olivia's looks-with her dark auburn hair and brown eyes. Her smile though, as he had heard was one of pureness and sweetness-definitely not two words he would describe his wife.  
  
"I mean I understand where Trevor is coming from, they asked to stay a few days and now it's going on two weeks," she said to Elena who followed her in. Watching these two made a slight smile appear on Caleb's face-it was a friendship that lasted no matter what the test-and then beyond death itself.  
  
"Maybe once Gregory comes home they will finally leave. When they are together, and not apart for one reason or another they do seem to get more done that way," said Elena as she walked to the French doors where Caleb was standing and looked out the window. Her hands rested on her stomach, and Caleb frowned at knowing what was about to happen.  
  
"Have you seen my broach? You know the one with the sapphires in it? I remember wearing it the night they left for the spring, but I haven't seen it since." said Tara sitting at her vanity.  
  
"Let me go look in my room," said Elena as she walked out.  
  
"Tara, are you busy?" asked Myra as she stood in the doorway. Again Caleb just watched her, wishing with all his might he could strangle this woman, or banish her to a far away land-but he knew the truth and knew what the future held. Trevor had been wrong when he called her mortal before, because mortals were lucky to live to 100. Myra and her sisters-well the last time he had seen them was probably a year after he killed Rafe, but he knew they were around-and Myra as always was creating havoc wherever she went in 2004, just like she did in 1635 with the Morley's and Kovich's.  
  
"No, I am just looking for my favorite broach that is all," said Tara as she crumpled her brow in concentration as to what might have happened to it.  
  
"I believe you took it off before to take a bath and it got kicked under the tub," smiled Myra slyly.  
  
"Well, I suppose that could have happened," she said going into the bathroom and then coming out with the missing broach in her hand. "How did you know it would have been there of all places?"  
  
"Because that's what I can do, I can tell you things that have happened in the past," smiled Myra.  
  
"This is your fault, Myra!" yelled Caleb as he felt a tap on his leg and heard Olivia's voice pulling him back.  
  
--------  
  
"So what are we going to do about her newest cure for boredom?" asked Cassandra as she looked at her sister. Unlike Myra they both had the same hair color-a very soft, very light brown hair. Of course, the similarities stopped there. Cassandra, well she was more of the worrying type while Jasmine just went with it-didn't look back either. "Hello? Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yes, I'm listening to you. I was trying to tell you this nicely."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going to let her do her thing," she smiled and left the room.  
  
--------  
  
"Caleb, my love," said Livvie gently as she kneeled at his side. "Caleb, you were having a dream," she smiled up at him.  
  
"I-I guess I was. Too much Cognac I suppose," he laughed as he looked at his empty glass. "Did I say anything odd?"  
  
"You just said that something was Myra's fault."  
  
"Really?" he laughed out loud, though Livvie could tell that he was slightly disturbed by whatever he dreamt of. "Do you know how far we are from Port Charles?"  
  
"The pilot just called-that's what woke me up-we're half an hour away."  
  
"Well, let's get strapped in and ready to land," he said getting up and throwing the book in the box again.  
  
--------  
  
"I know I didn't just hear you say that," said Cassandra as she burst into her sister's room.  
  
"Cass-for someone who can see the future you sure do seem to not use it much."  
  
"Oh really? Well, at least I don't just fly by the seat of my pants."  
  
"You are right about that, and that's just what I'm going to do," she said pulling out her suitcase.  
  
"Huh?" she said confused.  
  
"I'm going to fly."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"Where Caleb and Rafe are of course-Port Charles, New York, USA," she said, beaming from ear to ear. She knew it would take Myra a few more days to figure out where they were, and she would probably wait for a big event to make her appearance, but Jasmine-she was going to go and get settled in before Myra tried to victimize them again. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hmph," grunted Lucy as she came into the living room and stomped her foot.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Ian as he came up to her.  
  
"It's Christina-she asked again when her daddy is coming home. You know, he promised to call her a lot while he was gone, and he hasn't called but once- like a week and a half ago, and she was taking a nap."  
  
"He'll be home soon, I'm sure."  
  
"How do you know? How do we not know he's been abducted by aliens or something?"  
  
Ian just laughed at her, "Woman-you are going to make me want to be abducted by aliens if you don't stop this."  
  
"I just don't get it. He's never been this way with Christina this way before. If he goes out of town he usually calls to make sure she's ok. I know Livvie will be worried when she finds this out-when did Rafe say their plane got in?"  
  
"Today, I think it what he said last night."  
  
"You talked to him last night?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. "What could my cousin have been discussing with you that he couldn't talk to me about?"  
  
--------  
  
"Hey," smiled Alison as she looked up at the sound of the front door opening and saw Livvie and Caleb walking in. "How was the trip?"  
  
"Beautiful," smiled Livvie.  
  
"Where's your husband?" asked Caleb as he held the box.  
  
"What's up? Oh thanks," said Rafe as he came bounding down the stairs, and taking the box from Caleb. He walked over to the couch and sat the box down, opening it up. He first saw the picture of his mother and smiled at it before passing it onto Alison. Just then Rafe saw the binding of the book. He let out a sigh as he pulled it out, "What's this doing here?" he asked looking at Caleb.  
  
"Olivia snuck that in without my knowledge. We were already on the plane when I found out she had brought it."  
  
"Well, let's go find a fireplace to throw this in," he said standing up and looking at both of them.  
  
"Why? What is so bad about this?" asked Livvie as she took it from his hands. "You two both have the same feelings towards this, now why don't you tell us?"  
  
--------  
  
"Answer me now, or feel my wrath," said Lucy as she stared at him.  
  
"We were discussing houses ok."  
  
"Why would he go to you of all people to discuss about buying a house? I mean the longest you've lived answer is probably here in Port Charles. I should set him up with the guy that bought me this house. Oh what was his name-Emeril? Carroll? I'm so bad with names," she said as she went to get the phone book.  
  
"What are you doing now?" groaned Ian.  
  
"I'm looking up the real estate agent that sold me this house. Of course, the last time I saw him I kept calling him Kevin, but hopefully he's forgotten about that little incident. Here-here he is-Darrell Gordon. Why can't I remember that?" she said picking up the phone before Ian took it away from her. "Give me the phone Ian, I need to call Darrell."  
  
"No, you don't. This is Rafe and Alison's first house, and none of us are going to force them into buying a house they don't like."  
  
"Who said I would make them buy a house they don't like? I'll have you know Alison and I have very similar tastes."  
  
"Lucy-this is a big step for them. Let's let them take it together and not have anyone else influence their choices, please?"  
  
"You know-you are so practical, but not very fun," she said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah, but you still love me," he said pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
---------  
  
"Might as well tell them, Rafe. If we don't they'll just hound us for eternity," he laughed at his little joke he just made.  
  
He opened the book, and translated the first paragraph, "The Morley- Kovich's were a clan of vampires that began in the 13th century in the foothills of the Carpathian Mountains. Unlike most clans they had the ability to reproduce." He looked at them then and started discussing it, "So it seems they could reproduce, and they could-in a way. There was a spring close by that healed people, and could turn vampires mortal."  
  
"Like the one we have in Port Charles, well before Joshua blew it up?" asked Alison.  
  
"Yes, just like that one. The vampires would become human in order to reproduce. Sometimes while they were human they would go live in the village and go by the last name Kovich. So that's why they were called the Morley-Kovich's, because when you were mortal you said your last name was Kovich, and when you became a vampire again, you were given the last name Morley."  
  
"Most would want to become vampires again once they had a child or two, knowing they could always become human again centuries later. All they had to do was be bitten by another vampire," continued Caleb.  
  
"So what caused this to change?" asked Livvie.  
  
"You know what? We've got somewhere to be soon," interrupted Rafe as he grabbed Alison's arm. "Thanks for the box," he said to Caleb as the two went upstairs. Caleb took a look at Livvie who was overly frustrated with how the two men were treating the information like it was some horrible secret.  
  
"Let's go," he said quietly to her as he placed his hand on the small of her back and towards the door.  
  
"But--."  
  
"Now, Olivia." 


	16. Chapter 16

Caleb walked in and looked at the dark blue that now covered the upper parts of the walls at the bar. It was a drastic change, but everything seemed to be looking good for the opening, "Jack?" he called out. "Hey Ramsey, are you back there?" he said leaning over the bar and yelling into the kitchen. He heard the door open from outside and turned around to see Rafe walking in. "Have you seen Jack?"  
  
"No, but he called a bit ago and told me to come over."  
  
"Hey, glad you two are here-I have the same question to ask both of you, and then Caleb I've got another thing to ask you," said Jack as he came from the side area. "The new couches are one their way here for delivery. Do either of you want these old ones?" he asked hitting the back of one of them.  
  
"Nah, I don't think it goes with the gym."  
  
"You just don't want anything that has to do with Joshua in that place, that's all," chuckled Caleb. "But you know what-I think I have a spot for one of them at the studio. Yeah, it can go where Ricky's drum set used to be."  
  
"Great, I need to call the paper and put an ad in for the other one. Oh and an ad for the waitress job also. I'll be right back," he said going into the kitchen.  
  
--------  
  
"Now I know you two are just in the discussion stages, but I printed out some houses that are for sale around the area, and wanted you to take a look at them," said Lucy as she sat on the couch with Alison.  
  
"Thanks Lucy, you really didn't have to do this. I mean like you said-we're just discussing about buying one right now. The apartment will be ok for a few months after the babies are born, and they aren't due until the end of April."  
  
"But you definitely can't live in there forever. I mean those kids need a yard, and a swing set."  
  
"They won't be swinging on any swing sets for a few years," laughed Alison. She had been on her way back from the doctor's for a checkup when Lucy asked her to come by.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Lucy got up, "Who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone. I bet its Rafe worried sick that you aren't back yet," she laughed opening the door and seeing Livvie there. "Livvie, hi-how was the trip?"  
  
"It was fine," she said as she gave a half smile to Alison and then turned back to Lucy. "Lucy, have you talked to my dad?"  
  
"I did once while you were gone, but not for long-why?"  
  
-------  
  
Jasmine was unpacking her makeup bag in the bathroom when she heard her cell phone start ringing. She ran into the bedroom and answered it sounding like she'd been running, "Hello?"  
  
"Where are you?" yelled Myra.  
  
"Myra, sweetheart-how is everything at home?"  
  
"Everything is fine except you aren't here. Cassandra won't even tell me where you are, so why don't you enlighten me."  
  
Jasmine just gave her sweet, semi-innocent laugh, "I'm enjoying my new start on life-I've decided that being your keeper all these years is boring and have started one without you. Now if you would like to come visit then I am completely open to that," she ended hearing her sister give a loud huff.  
  
---------  
  
"I think he's almost to the point of running around like a headless chicken," laughed Caleb as he sat on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Well, it's a lot of work to get a new place up and running," he said being very short.  
  
"What is your problem today?" asked Caleb as he looked at him.  
  
"My problem is you-the past month has been heaven. Not having to wonder what you were up to, that you may be actually ready to put the war and the past behind us, but I can see I was soooo wrong about you."  
  
"Hey now, I didn't know she brought the book back here, and for the record I have nothing up my sleeve-nothing to destroy your chance at forever, because this is my chance also, ok?"  
  
"You know what, this argument is getting us nowhere except closer to death for both of us. I'm leaving while I still can," he said stomping out of the building.  
  
--------  
  
"He only called once and you aren't worried?"  
  
"Well, he sounded fine, but I was a little upset because he didn't call and check up on Christina like I expected. Hey, I've got to check on the kids- I'll be right back," she said running out of the room.  
  
"He'll be ok Livvie. I'm sure whatever it is that is keeping him from calling or coming home will be told soon enough," said Alison as she studied a contemporary house that was for sale about two miles down the road.  
  
"I guess so," she sighed, slipping down the arm rest of the couch and next to Alison. "I hate to tell you Alison, but that is an ugly house," she giggled looking at the picture she held.  
  
"What? You can't see me living in this house?" she said with sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah, as much as I can see Rafe being a-I don't know-French Chef," she laughed.  
  
---------  
  
Jasmine heard Cassandra's laugh in the background. "You two are both enjoying this very much," said Myra to their other sister before turning her attention back to the phone. "So if you were to actually go through with this."  
  
"I already have," she said sitting down on the bed and taking a look at the headline in the Entertainment section, 'New Club to Open on Friday'.  
  
"Don't interrupt me. So you've moved to a new city to start a new life-how are you going to afford payment and such?"  
  
"I'm planning on getting a job," she said moving aside the other sections as she came to the classifieds and heard Myra hold in a laugh.  
  
-------  
  
"You two lasted longer at being civil to each other than I had expected," laughed Jack as he came back in as he heard the door slam.  
  
"Yeah, well it didn't last long enough. So what is it you need from me?"  
  
"We need someone for opening night-Stephen Clay isn't too busy for a quick concert, is he?"  
  
"I'll have to check his schedule, but I do think he'll have a problem with it."  
  
"Thanks," he said as he began to walk off. "We'll get the couch over there later today-I'll call when I'm on the way over."  
  
--------  
  
Lucy listened to the girls laugh for a few moments, a smile coming on her face as she did before walking back in, "I thought I was imagining things when I heard laughter a second ago."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we're a little giggly," said Alison looking at Livvie who was smiling also. "Livvie, your purse is ringing."  
  
"Oh, my cell phone," she laughed. "Hello? Dad-hi!"  
  
"Hey Livvie-how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm-I'm great. Are you back in Port Charles yet?" she said looking at Lucy.  
  
"Actually, my flight gets in Friday afternoon. I was thinking we could meet for a nice dinner, and tell each other everything that has happened in the past month."  
  
"Friday for dinner?" she said looking at Alison who grabbed a pen and wrote on a piece of paper 'Trinity Opening-Friday night' "The Trinity-the new face of the Elixir is opening Friday night. We can meet there though, and have dinner another night soon?"  
  
"That sounds fine. Well, I've got to be going. I will see you soon though. Love you, Livvie."  
  
"I love you too Dad," she said hanging up the phone. "He'll be home Friday, at least we know that much now," she said as she put the phone in her purse.  
  
"Well, it would be nice if he would call and check up on Christina," sighed Lucy as she sat down and looked at another house when the phone rang. "Hello?" she said reaching and grabbing it. "Kevin-hi. Let me get Christina- she wants to tell you everything she's been doing lately," she smiled getting up and going into the other room as Livvie and Alison looked at each other and let themselves out.  
  
-----------  
  
"What's so funny about me getting a job?" asked Jasmine as she grabbed the pen and looked at the nice calligraphy that was written on it, 'Port Charles Hotel Est. 1875', and then began to make notes from the classifieds.  
  
"I just don't see you as the blue collar type, that's all."  
  
"Well, I know a lot more than you think, Myra. Hey, can I let you go-I need to call a few people. I'll tell Rafe and Caleb you said hi if I see them though," she smiled.  
  
"You didn't-You wouldn't," she yelled.  
  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Please take care, and I hope to be seeing you soon," she said hanging up the phone. She knew that she now had a few extra days before Myra made her entrance again into the lives of Rafe Kovich and Caleb Morley, but Jasmine was going to try her hardest to make sure their lives weren't turned upside down by anyone, especially her sister. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I had something written here, but my brain is mush and it turned out really really wrong. Until next time-a very tired PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Caleb, my love, are you ok?" asked Livvie as she watched him sitting in his chair by the door, looking out into space.  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, I was just thinking about something that's all. Come here," he said motioning her towards him.  
  
"What is it?" she said sitting on his lap as he gave her a kiss.  
  
"Do you have any major plans today?"  
  
"I was planning on going to Wyndham's to try and find something for the opening on Friday. How about you?" asked Livvie as she ran her hands through his hair and stared into his eyes.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to the studio for a bit. Would my muse like to join me when she gets done?" he said finally smiling at her.  
  
"Fine, it's a date. I'll go get ready and then we can leave together," she said getting up and beginning to leave the room.  
  
"I think I'm going to go ahead a leave-I'll see you in a bit though," said Caleb as he put on his jacket and headed out the door.  
  
----------  
  
Alison was sitting on the bed still in her pajama's looking at the For Sale ads in the newspaper. She looked up to see Rafe typing, but then stopping and erasing what he just wrote, "What are you typing over there?"  
  
"Just a list of things we need to do at the gym, that's all," he said looking at her and smiling.  
  
"Really, like what?" she said getting up and going to see his list. "Do you always make your lists in another language?" she laughed.  
  
"Oh, I did write it in Romanian-didn't I?" he said trying to act surprised.  
  
"Your mind has been on that place for too long lately. Let's get back to the future, our future," she said as she went to grab the paper to show him a few houses she had seen.  
  
"Yeah, we do need to that, but first I need to finish this up," he said giving her a kiss and a smile.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go out for a bit," she said as she went to take a shower.  
  
"Ok-but don't stay out too long, I don't want you over exhausting yourself," he said going back to typing.  
  
--------  
  
Jasmine had read the ad in the newspaper that morning, they were looking for waitresses at the new club in town-Trinity. She figured this would be what Myra would use for her entrance, and Jasmine was going to continue to stay a step ahead of her. She walked in and saw the gentleman at the bar, "Hi, I'm Jasmine-I came for the waitress interview," she said as she came over and sat down on one of the stools.  
  
"Hello Jasmine-I'm Jack Ramsey, one of the co-owners here. I'm surprised you are already here-I just put the ad in the paper today.  
  
"Well, I just arrived in town and need a place to work. I'll tell you now I really haven't been a waitress before, but I'm willing to learn."  
  
"It doesn't matter if you have been a waitress before, we have a wonderful head waitress who will help you out," he smiled, thinking to himself that would be the truth if Imani would actually hire someone.  
  
Jasmine smiled, "That's good to hear."  
  
He tried again to look down at the list Imani had given him for questions, but he wanted to look at her eyes-they were this shade of green he had really never seen before, "So, uhm, where did you say you were from?"  
  
"Oh all over the place. My family and I have traveled a lot in my life."  
  
"Is any of your family in town with you?" he asked. Where did that come from? The things that were coming out of his mouth were not what he was reading on the paper.  
  
"I believe my sister will be joining me soon, but right now it's just me."  
  
"Well, if you will excuse me-I am going to make a phone call and have Imani, our head waitress, see you real quick," he smiled at her and went into the back.  
  
--------  
  
Caleb was lying on the couch from the Elixir playing with a Rubik's cube. "Darn thing, you never can get it solved," he said taking a sigh and staring at how he had it almost finished, but to solve it he would have to undo some of the work already done.  
  
"Isn't that part of the fun though?" he heard and looked up to see his brother sitting there.  
  
"What do you want?" he sighed.  
  
"Just wanted to see what your problem is, that's all."  
  
"My problem is these things are impossible to solve. I mean to try and separate everything you have to mix it up again."  
  
Michael went over and took the toy from his brother's hands and started studying it, "You can explain life with one of these. Each color is a different person, or family, and the families you are connected to you put your color with. But you will find something out very soon-that you are connected to people you don't want to be connected with. So here's a question for you-do you want to be completely unconnected from everyone in town, which you complained to me about multiple times in the past, or do you agree that you and Rafe have a connected destiny and try and rearrange your life to make it easy for everyone involved?"  
  
"Just because I have one answer doesn't mean that Rafe's going to have the same answer."  
  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
  
Caleb just started laughing, "You want me to just walk up to the guy and say that?"  
  
"Who says you have to say it-you've always been pretty good with your music," he said as he disappeared and Caleb watched the Rubik's cube fall to the ground. He went over and picked it up, now knowing the best way to have this discussion with Rafe.  
  
-------  
  
Livvie was in the sales line to pay for her new outfit when her cell phone rang, "Hello?"  
  
"Livvie-hi," said Alison as she sat in her car staring at the house in front of her. "Are you busy right now?"  
  
"No," she said slowly. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that I can't seem to get a hold of Lucy or my mom right now and I think I found it but I'm not sure."  
  
"Found what? You aren't making any sense."  
  
Alison just laughed, "I guess I better explain myself. I'm sitting in front of this house that is for sale, and I was wondering--."  
  
"If I would take a look at it with you?" she said finishing the question.  
  
"Yeah, I know this is really weird for me to ask, but you know my style as well as anyone else. So what do you say?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be over there in a bit. What's the address?"  
  
"340 Morning Glory Lane."  
  
"Isn't that on the way to the lighthouse?" asked Livvie as she put her clothes on the counter.  
  
"Yeah, so I'll see you in a few?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there. Bye," she said hanging up the phone with a slight grin on her face.  
  
--------  
  
Imani couldn't run over fast enough to meet this girl. She knew if she didn't then Jack would hire her no matter what, and then her plan would be ruined, "Jack, I'm here," she said coming in the back door.  
  
"Hey-what's the rush? All you need to do is say hi to the girl real quick."  
  
"I just needed the exercise," she lied.  
  
"That's what the gym is for," he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well what is her name again."  
  
"Jasmine. She's out front," he said as he finished stacking up a tray of glasses.  
  
Imani looked at her clothes and smoothed them out before walking through the door, "Hi, I'm Imani. You must be Jasmine," she smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm Jasmine," she smiled.  
  
Imani couldn't believe it, she hadn't said a word yet, but just gave a smile, "You're hired." 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Gracie-good questions, but my lips are sealed. Nat-we don't get a real good look at the house right now, but we might in a few weeks. Be patient. Until 19-PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Rafe sat there holding the paper in his hands reading it over again as he sipped a coke, "I understand that usually you would want the person in your office to fill out the paperwork, but as of this time I am unable to travel due to my wife being pregnant. Thank you for your services. Sincerely, Rafe Kovich," he said as he put down his coke and signed the paper. "Now we just need the title, which should be in the box," he said going over to the box that Caleb had brought him and dug around until he found it. He placed the letter and the title in the manila envelope before sealing it and heading out the door to the post office.  
  
-------  
  
"So what do you think of it?" asked Alison as they walked down the staircase and through the living room. The real estate agent had somewhere to be a few minutes ago and told them to let themselves out.  
  
"I think it's pretty close to perfect for you and Rafe. Do you want me to wait with you until he gets here?"  
  
"No, he seemed sort of out of it today. I'll tell him when he feels more like himself."  
  
"Yeah, Caleb was the same way. I guess they both were bothered by the argument they had yesterday."  
  
"They had an argument? He didn't say anything to me about it."  
  
"Yeah, they just have a few words at the Trinity. It wasn't anything major, not like they were at each other's throats. I'm surprised Rafe didn't tell you about it."  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Alison closing the front door and checking again to make sure it was locked.  
  
----------  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't like her either," sighed Jack as he walked in and didn't see Jasmine.  
  
"I liked her very much, Jack. She's in the ladies room washing her hands. We're going to get started on training now. You know, I was thinking, maybe I was being hard on those girls from last week-there were a few that I guess we could hire after all.  
  
"It's not that difficult to hire someone, see Imani."  
  
"I know, I just wanted the perfect girl," she said as Jasmine came back around the corner. "Are you ready to learn?"  
  
"I guess so. What's the first thing I should learn?"  
  
"Balancing a tray full of drinks," she said putting some opened bottles of water on a tray and handing it to her.  
  
----------  
  
"Rafe? Rafe-are you home?" she called out and then not hearing water running in the bathroom. "Well, I guess whatever you were typing you got done with," she said putting down her purse. She rubbed her stomach, the babies were definitely letting their presence be known today, "Do you two miss your daddy's voice also?" she asked smiling.  
  
"I hope so," he said coming into the apartment and moving behind her. His hands went around and lay on her stomach. "How was your day?"  
  
"It was fine, where were you just now?"  
  
"I paid a few bills, and then realized we didn't have any stamps-so I went to the post office. Is everything ok?" he said biting his lip.  
  
"Actually, I was about to ask you the same question. Why didn't you tell me that you and Caleb butted heads yesterday?"  
  
---------  
  
"Hey sweetheart," smiled Caleb as he looked in and saw Livvie walk into the room with a bag in her hand. "I was starting to wonder if you were coming over or not."  
  
"I actually got a little sidetracked after shopping, but better late than never, right? You seem to be in a better mood."  
  
"I think I've got something good here," he said holding up a piece of paper and handing it to her. "What do you think?" he asked putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"I'm not a songwriter, and you know I can't sing," she said as she went and walked to the other couch without taking her eyes off the lyrics. "But this is creepy."  
  
"Creepy? Well that's not the answer I was looking for," he said with slight disappointment.  
  
"No, not creepy bad-creepy as in this says a lot, I mean more than you would expect. You have to play this Friday."  
  
---------  
  
"This isn't bad at all," smiled Jasmine as she came around the bar to put down the tray. She was almost past the door when it swung open making the water bottles go flying. "Oh no."  
  
"It's ok, it's just water," smiled Imani as she went to get a mop. "Where is the fire anyways, Jack?"  
  
"The tables and chairs are here, but we've got some bad news."  
  
"What type of bad news exactly?" asked Frank as he came in with Neil behind him.  
  
---------  
  
"What does it matter?" he asked as he began to rub her shoulders.  
  
"Rafe-you two are trying to stay civil, remember? I'd really like for you to be here for our children when they are born."  
  
"Just because we had a minor setback doesn't mean we're going to go at each other with pitchforks. We just have to get used to seeing each other around again, that's all."  
  
"So when you see him at the opening on Friday you aren't going to start something."  
  
"Unless he starts something first," he said giving her a kiss.  
  
-----------  
  
"You want me to play this Friday? Olivia, I just don't know if it's possible."  
  
"When have you ever backed down from a challenge," she said walking over to him and putting her hands on his legs so she looked straight in his eyes.  
  
"When it comes to you-never," he grinned.  
  
"Then I'm challenging you," she said as she stood up straight. "So what are you going to do-throw this amazing song in the trash or actually work hard for a few days and play it at the opening?"  
  
"I guess play it, because you aren't going to let me back down from this, are you?"  
  
"Mmm, no-I'm not," she smiled at him.  
  
----------  
  
"Frank, remember how we thought we were getting a really good deal on the tables and chairs? Well, it turns out it's because there was no assembly fee."  
  
"What do you mean no assembly fee? Don't tell me we have to assemble all those chairs and tables ourselves."  
  
"Fine, I won't," he smiled.  
  
"You know what? This is just a minor setback," said Imani. "I'm going to go over to the Bike Shop and get the tools we need. With the four of us and Jamal later on we'll have this place set up in no time."  
  
"This is going to be one long night," said Frank as he left with Imani.  
  
"Welcome to Port Charles and the Trinity," groaned Jack to Jasmine. 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ladies-I was planning on waiting until tomorrow night to post this, but you all replied so quickly to the last chapter then here you go. The opening is the next chapter. Until then-enjoy!-PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Olivia, I've got to be there for sound check-now. If you don't get out here I'm leaving without you," hollered Caleb as he packed up his guitar.  
  
"We've got-three hours before the place opens," she said coming around the corner as she messed with a bracelet. "Besides, aren't I worth waiting for?"  
  
"Tonight-definitely," he said as he walked over to her and pulled her in for a kiss. His hands rubbing her bare shoulders and fingers softly touching the lilac colored lace on her shirt. "Is there any reason you are dressed so nicely tonight."  
  
"Yes, hopefully we're celebrating the last nail being driven into the coffin called war," she said going and putting on her leather coat with him following behind her.  
  
---------  
  
"Imani-hi-don't you have a big opening night to be getting ready for?" asked Alison as she stocked the smoothie bar.  
  
"Yeah, well Jack has given me a list of people to tell to make sure they are there early-like in two hours early."  
  
"Wow-I know Rafe gets out of his last class in about fifteen minutes. So we should be there on time. Is everything going smoother now that the tables and chairs are assembled?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I got some sleep last night, thankfully."  
  
"How is the new waitress doing?"  
  
"I'm nervous about her, but I think she'll do fine."  
  
"Well, I will see you in a bit then," she smiled as Imani began to leave. "Oh, Imani-can you give this to Jamal?"  
  
"Sure, I'm going there next," she said taking the folded up note and putting it in her pocket.  
  
--------  
  
"Well, this is it-home sweet home," said Kevin as he walked into the house and looked back at Cindy.  
  
"This view is amazing," she said going over to the windows.  
  
"Thanks, after everything that has happened here I don't think I could leave this place because of that. I'm going to take a shower and get ready to go, your room is the second on the right. They don't open until 7 so we can have an early dinner before meeting up with Livvie."  
  
"Livvie's going to be there?" she said turning around and looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, I told you that the other day-remember."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," she sighed looking out the window again.  
  
--------  
  
"We've been given another chance, a chance to finally live the way we want," sang Caleb of the last part of the verse.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" asked Livvie as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"Just wanted to see how it sounded live-instead of in the middle of the living room," he smiled.  
  
"Sounds great, but I told you that the first time you played it for me. What do you think Jack?" asked Livvie as she turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Is that for Rafe?" asked Jack as he stocked behind the bar.  
  
"Yup," he said with a grin.  
  
"You have to promise me no knock out, drag down fights tonight-please."  
  
"Oh come on Jack, it might be good for business," laughed Livvie who did not get a smile from him. "Fine, no fights," she said as she made a pouting face to Caleb who smiled at her before beginning another song.  
  
---------  
  
"Hey Miss Imani," smiled Jamal as he looked up and saw her walking into the shop. "I like the new uniforms. Yes very nice," he said checking her out.  
  
"You would," she laughed. "I was just coming by to get you to close this place down so you can actually look decent tonight."  
  
"Well, let me grab my jacket, and we'll head out the door."  
  
"Oh, before I forget-I went by the gym and Alison gave me this for you," she said handing him a piece of paper.  
  
"Hmm-wonder what this is," he said opening it up and reading it silently. "Jamal, I know yesterday was a hard day for you, but I just wanted to say that you have made a name for yourself, and your mom would be so proud of you. Spunky."  
  
"Is everything ok?" she asked, noticing he got quiet.  
  
"Oh yeah, she was just reminding me of something important," he said pulling her for a kiss and then hitting the lights before heading out.  
  
--------  
  
"So where would you like to eat real quick?" asked Kevin as he came down the stairs.  
  
"I've decided not to go," she said sitting on the couch.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here by yourself. It'll be fun, and I want Livvie to get to meet you tonight. Everyone is going to be there, it'll make the introductions a lot easier."  
  
"Yeah, everyone including Lucy. You know I think this was a really bad idea, Kevin."  
  
"Are you intimidated by a woman you don't know?"  
  
"No," she laughed nervously.  
  
"I don't know what to think about Cindy. We're going to have fun at this thing, I promise-and you'll meet Lucy and maybe you can actually be her friend also. She doesn't bite. So will you please get ready now?"  
  
"Ok, but I don't think we're going to have time for dinner now," she said getting up and going to find something to wear.  
  
Kevin went and poured himself a drink, "Women," he sighed before taking a sip. 


	20. Chapter 20

"How do I look?" asked Alison as she was helped out of the car by Rafe, and tugged at her shirt again.  
  
"Like a beautiful, glowing pregnant woman," he said giving her a kiss as his hand landed on her belly.  
  
"You say that to everyone, don't you?"  
  
"No, just you," he said taking a second before responding.  
  
"Remember Rafe, no starting anything with Caleb," she said poking him slightly in the chest.  
  
"Unless he starts something first," said Rafe and he held open the door and took a look at the club. There was definitely a new aura to the place now that everything was set up. He saw Caleb up on the stage with Livvie talking to him from below, but he didn't take notice-instead followed his wife to see Jack. "The place looks good," he smiled.  
  
"Thanks, but you two have to be on your best behavior," said Jack as he looked over towards Caleb.  
  
"If one more person says that tonight, I think I will strangle him just because."  
  
"I think we have enough energy in the air already, no need to add more, Rafe," said Ian as he came in behind him with Lucy, and then followed by Elizabeth and Chris.  
  
"Look at my little girl," said Elizabeth as she gave her a hug. "You look even more gorgeous than the last time I saw you."  
  
"Which was yesterday, remember?" she laughed.  
  
"Elizabeth, we need to discuss having a baby shower for her," said Lucy as the two grabbed Alison by the arm and began to direct her towards the stage.  
  
"Oh yes, we must-so how abouts we goes on with the show?" said Chris as he imitated Georges and they continued on towards the direction the women were going in.  
  
---------  
  
"Well this is it-the Trinity," said Kevin as he walked up to the door. He walked in and held it open for a second before Cindy followed. "There's nothing to be nervous about," he said waving at Frank real quick.  
  
"I'm new here, that's all-don't want to step on any toes early on."  
  
"I doubt that could happen," he said as he saw Alison and Livvie talking at the table in front of the stage. "Now there's something you don't see everyday," he said quietly as he watched Alison point out to Livvie that he was there.  
  
"Daddy," she said coming over and giving him a huge hug. "I was starting to get worried you wouldn't be able to make it."  
  
"Well, we finally made it. Livvie, I want you to meet the reason I've been gone so long. This is Cindy."  
  
"His wife," said Cindy as she stretched out her hand.  
  
"Yes, my wife," said Kevin as he wished he had a second to ask Cindy where that lie came from.  
  
"Well, that's-that's wonderful," stuttered Livvie in shock. "I've saved you a seat up here with me," she said as they started to wander through the crowd to the stage. "Look who finally showed up," said Livvie with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Hi Kevin," smiled Lucy. "And this is?" she asked looking at Cindy.  
  
"This is Cindy-his wife," said Livvie-who was so happy to hear Caleb starting to play a song so she didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of having a new step-mother for a bit.  
  
---------  
  
"I'll be right back," said Jasmine to Jack and Frank as she walked through the kitchen door. The work was tiring, but she enjoyed finally feeling like she belonged somewhere other than a few steps behind Myra watching her every move. She could hear the soft footsteps coming into the storeroom where she was, "Imani?" she said looking up and seeing her sister standing there, "Hello Myra."  
  
"Hello yourself. So I bet you are proud of yourself."  
  
"Why? Because I finally have a real life? Yes, I'm pretty proud of myself for finally taking a step away from you."  
  
"I was talking about telling Caleb and Rafe."  
  
"Oh, no they don't know I'm here yet. You know they have pretty good lives now, and I don't see any reason for you to ruin them just because you are bored. Why don't you start a hobby-like knitting or something, it'll occupy your time much better."  
  
"You had a chance to tell them I was coming, and that was your big mistake," said Myra as she left and locked the door.  
  
"Myra!" yelled Jasmine as she ran and began banging on the door.  
  
----------  
  
"Why did you drag me through this entire crowd for drinks?" said Ian over the noise.  
  
"Because Kevin needs some support. Livvie and Lucy are about to pounce on him for getting married and not telling them. It's the gentlemanly thing to do."  
  
"I don't want to be a gentleman," he said finally getting to a corner of the bar. "Frank! Hey, we need-what do we need?" he asked Rafe.  
  
"Four glasses of Brandy, and three glasses of wine for the ladies."  
  
"And for Alison?"  
  
"Uhm-a glass of orange juice."  
  
"So what's the occasion?" asked Frank.  
  
"Marriage," he said getting an unsure look from Frank. "Kevin's, not mine."  
  
"I'll get Imani over there in a minute," he yelled back as he watched Rafe turn around and run into a female, causing her to begin to fall before Rafe caught her.  
  
"I'm so so sorry," he said picking her back up and looking at her, he didn't even realize he still had his hand around her waist.  
  
"That's my boy Rafe here, always sweeping women off their feet," laughed Ian.  
  
"Oh my God, Tonya, are you ok?" asked her friend that rushed to her side.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," said the blonde haired-blue eyed woman who didn't take her eyes off of the man standing in front of her.  
  
"Come on, Rafe-Imani's going to get there before us at the rate you are going," said Ian as he grabbed Rafe's shoulder and pulled him into the crowd.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure she was ok."  
  
"She'll be fine," he said as they got back to the stage at the same time Imani did. "Imani, there is a blonde girl here-white shirt and pink pants, will you please buy her a drink. Tell her it's an apology from the man that just swept her off her feet," he grinned at Rafe.  
  
"I will," she laughed, having seen the incident just a minute before.  
  
"You always have that effect on women the first time you meet them," grinned Alison as she took a sip of her orange juice.  
  
Ian just laughed, "Ok, let's give this toast. To the bride and groom. May your love for each other only grow with each passing year. May you always remember what it was that brought you together, and never pass by an opportunity to tell how much you love the other. What you have found in each other is a true blessing that should not be taken lightly," he said finishing the toast and actually looking at Rafe when he raised his glass and took a sip.  
  
"And on with the show," said Caleb, putting down his glass and jumping back on the stage. He put the guitar strap on and gave a smile to Livvie before beginning the song.  
  
Livvie sat there as she heard the first few chord's being played-she knew the song by heart now, he had played it enough for the past few days, tweaking it so eventually every note was just where he wanted it, every syllable giving the proper emotion that he asked for. She wanted to know the deeper meaning behind the words, but knew it wasn't for her that he was playing this song. He wrote this song as a way to speak to Rafe-in a way that only the two of them would understand.  
  
_The rules of war are gone,  
The battle lines have disappeared.  
So what happens now?   
Do you continue to live in fear?  
I can see it in your eyes,  
You think I'm going to mess this up.  
We've been given another chance,  
A chance to finally live the way we want._  
  
She turned around for a second to see his expression, it was one of understanding-almost as if he had co-written the lyrics with Caleb. The song was for the both of them-showing the other that the emotional and deadly war had finally come to an end.  
  
_Our lives are finally unconnected,  
But we still stay nearby-  
It's because of one thing,  
And that is a destiny we cannot deny.  
The past cannot be repeated,  
And the present cannot be changed.  
Life is uncomplicated,  
If we only agree to let it be rearranged._  
  
Alison sat there, her hand on his leg as she listened to his music. Caleb's words always had an impact on him, usually one of deadliness, but this time was different. She could tell he was relaxed-he wasn't enjoying it, but taking in the words, almost taking himself back to somewhere else. Possibly to the past, whatever it was that caused the war to start was now playing over in his head. Alison looked at Caleb, and could tell his words were having the same effect on himself.  
  
_So let's get past the temptation  
Of giving in and committing suicide.  
Because it's not that hard to  
Forget about the innocent that died.  
We both know the history  
That is contained on that shelf.  
A history where wrongs were made,  
But one that cannot repeat itself._


	21. Chapter 21

Caleb finished the song trying to figure out Rafe's reaction to the lyrics. He got off the stage and was standing there when he saw a female walking towards the couch that everyone was sitting at. He didn't take much notice of her until he heard her voice, "Caleb, Rafe," she said cheerfully.  
  
Rafe looked at her, and then at Caleb. "Ian-can you take the girls home for us?" he asked as Caleb gave a nod.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Alison and Livvie at the same time.  
  
"We'll come get you from Lucy's in a bit," said Caleb as he gave Livvie a kiss before she left.  
  
"Let's talk," he said as he got up on the stage, and Rafe followed, and then closed the curtain.  
  
--------  
  
"What's going on?" asked Jack as he saw Alison and Livvie leave with Ian and Lucy. "That's it? That's all Caleb's going to play?" he said looking up and seeing the curtain had been closed also.  
  
"Maybe they are just taking a break, that's all," said Frank. "You need to take one too-you are getting too riled up about nothing. Look, everyone is having a great time, business is better than I've seen it in a long time- I've got things under control."  
  
"I'll be right back," he said going into the kitchen. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted Caleb and Rafe to play nice. They are probably about to kill each other out there. I guess I'm the only one who will stop them," he said as he began to go back outside before hearing a banging noise from inside the storeroom.  
  
---------  
  
"Are you even going to tell me goodnight?" asked Cindy as they walked into the house and Kevin began to go upstairs.  
  
"Why should I? I-I can't believe you told that lie tonight. You were the one who said you didn't want a sympathy marriage and then the second we get around other people we're married? Cindy-maybe you should get some counseling for a change."  
  
"I'm sorry I said what I did. I was nervous meeting everyone, and Livvie just had this look like she was about to attack or bite my head off or something. What was I supposed to say?"  
  
"Friend, Cindy. You could have said friend. Sure it's a few extra letters from wife, but it would have made things a whole lot easier. Now I've got to figure out some way to explain this whole thing to Lucy and Livvie."  
  
"I don't think you should."  
  
---------  
  
Rafe sat on the stool while Caleb stood up in front of her, "So what did we do to deserve your presence Myra?"  
  
"You two weren't ever as much fun as the original Morley-Kovich's," she pouted.  
  
"Well, we aren't them either. Things change Myra-unlike you, people change and generations grow up with a different respect for different things. They respected you, thought you were nothing but an innocent woman. They learned the hard way, didn't they? For centuries we've been at odds for each other, but it's all over now. So you can just go back to your little hide-a-way, or go torture someone else. Where are your sisters anyways?"  
  
"You know Cassie-she's very easy to misplace, and Jasmine-she's actually been here all this time as a waitress. Silly thing-says she wants a real life," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Good for Jasmine. We've got lives to go attend to now," said Rafe as he got up off the stool. "We're going to be watching you though," he said as he walked off to go get Alison, and Caleb followed.  
  
"What do you think we should do about her?" asked Caleb under his breath.  
  
"Nothing, for now-let's see what her first move is," said Rafe as he turned to see her standing at the edge of the stage now.  
  
--------  
  
"Hello?" he said unlocking the door and seeing Jasmine inside. "Hey-how'd you get locked in here?"  
  
"My sister, remember the one I told you that would be coming to town soon? I've got to go tell Rafe and Caleb something," she said as she walked past him.  
  
"You know them already? Please tell me you aren't one of those strange creatures that goes bump in the night," he said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"No, I'm not a creature that goes bump in the night," she laughed. "I heard you talking a minute ago-did something already happen out there?"  
  
"I'm not sure, just saw their wives leaving and then I didn't see them. Do you know what's going on exactly?"  
  
She just laughed, "It's my sister, that's all. They've known her, and me, for a very very long time. When she finally decided to say hello they obviously got spooked and decided to have them leave."  
  
"So you sure they aren't going to kill each other tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," she smiled at him.  
  
-------  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. You want me to lie to my daughter about this? Let me explain something," he said coming down the stairs and calming his voice. "My daughter Livvie is sensitive. If she finds out you lied to her or kept something back she gets very upset and irrational. So the best thing for all of us to do is to tell her the truth as quickly as possible."  
  
"So she's selfish-she'll get over it."  
  
"Remember the blonde she was talking to when we came in?"  
  
"Yeah-Alison, so?"  
  
"Alison and Livvie were best friends at one point, but then Livvie tried to seek revenge on her multiple times. Somehow, through everything they are finally decent to each other again. I don't want to jeopardize Livvie's happiness with others, and I'm scared that not telling her the truth might just do that. Trust me, you don't want to be around when she seeks revenge."  
  
"If she's so dangerous then why isn't she in a mental hospital?"  
  
"Because that's where the rest of her family has ended up, and I really don't want her life to end up the same way. I love my daughters, Cindy-both Livvie and Christina, and only want the best. The best for Christina is to be raised by me and Lucy in a loving family, and the best thing for Livvie is having me to support her and try and talk her out of the irrational moments she tends to get into. The only way Livvie will let me continue to do that is if I'm completely honest with her."  
  
"So what do you plan on doing, Dr. Collins?"  
  
"We're going to set up a nice dinner for Lucy, Livvie, and Christina-they can get to know you, as my friend, and we'll explain the situation to them afterwards."  
  
"And your sure she won't come after me with a stake to try and drive through my heart?"  
  
"No," he said laughing at the irony of her statement. "I'm pretty sure that's the last thing she'll do." 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Awians-glad you all liked everything, and hope you keep looking forward to the story. Until next time-I'm trying to catch up to Gracie in chapters but it's pretty much impossible at this point-PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Rafe was working on some paperwork sitting on the couch when he heard the front door open. Looking over he just gave a slight smile, "Good morning, Jasmine," he said putting the paperwork beside and getting up to give her a hug.  
  
"Wow, that wasn't the greeting I was expecting," she said giving a smile.  
  
"Well, I know you-and I know you are nothing like your sister. So what brings you by?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for last night," she said biting her lip.  
  
"Apologize for what?" he said getting confused.  
  
"For not coming by when I first got in town. I should have told you Myra was on her way, but instead I decided to get a job at where I knew she would show up."  
  
"Hey, that's no problem. All it would have done for me and Caleb is put us on our toes more. We know she's here now, and we're just going to wait a bit and see her first move. Do you have any idea what it may be?"  
  
---------  
  
"So what do you think of Jasmine?" asked Imani as she sat at the bar eating a bowl of fruit she brought from home.  
  
"She's ok, I suppose."  
  
"You know she's new in town, I'm sure she will probably need someone to show her around here. Like where the best restaurants are. Maybe you should offer to show her around."  
  
"I'm sure her friends Caleb and Rafe will show her around," he said not realizing what Imani was getting at.  
  
"She knows Rafe and Caleb?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what she told me last night. It kinda upsets me because it makes me realize again that no matter what we try to do in this town we're still stuck with those two losers," he said dropping a glass.  
  
"Just because she knows them from before doesn't mean she's bad news, Jack."  
  
"We'll see," he said going in the back to get a broom.  
  
--------  
  
"What dirt we can dig up on Alison Barrington-Kovich," said Myra as she walked around her room slowly as she tried to flashback to possible points of interest. As she speaks we see the events occur again, "Framed for a murder that never happened, slight interest into witchcraft, hmm-stabbed Rafe almost killing him, and-wow-slept with Caleb," she said finishing the flashback. "A little too goody-goody to do my dirty work."  
  
----------  
  
"All I know is it has to do with you four," she said as she heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Alison trying to carry a box down the stairs carefully.  
  
"Let me help you," he said coming over to the stairs and taking the box from her arms. "Angel, I want you to meet someone-this is Jasmine. Remember the girl from last night?"  
  
"Which one-Tonya?" she asked with a grin on her face.  
  
"Very funny," he laughed. "The one after the show, Myra. Anyways, this is Myra's sister-Jasmine. She's working at the Trinity with Imani as a waitress."  
  
"Have you known Caleb and Rafe long?"  
  
"Yeah," she said with a grin. "Listen I've got to get to work. I will let you know if I learn anything else, Rafe."  
  
"Thanks Jasmine. I'll let Caleb know also," he said as he watched her leave.  
  
"Is everything ok?" asked Alison.  
  
"Yeah, I think things may go a lot smoother now."  
  
-------  
  
"You guys can be such-such morons," yelled Imani as she came barging into the bike shop, not realizing Jamal was with a customer. "Oh, I'm, so sorry," she said embarrassed beyond belief as she kept going into the backroom. "No-I don't like her, because she's connected to Caleb and Rafe," she said imitating Jack. "Don't you get it Jack? We're all connected to these two, and you are going to have to deal with it. We have to look beyond who people are connected to, and see who they are on the inside."  
  
"Anyone ever tell you that you are extremely sexy when you are frustrated?" grinned Jamal as he leaned against the door.  
  
"No, I don't think so," she laughed. "Did I ruin a job for you?"  
  
"Nah, he's still going to use me. So what's with all the frustration?"  
  
"Your best friend, he needs his head examined. I asked him what he thought about Jasmine. And you know what he told me? No, because she knows Caleb and Rafe. We all know Caleb and Rafe-you know? I mean I finally found this girl that seems to be perfect for him, and just because she knows Mr. Big Bat and his cohort Jack won't take a second look at her-at least not in the romantic sense."  
  
"Well, we'll just find someone else to hook him up with."  
  
"No, it's Jasmine or nobody-I've just got to make him realize it."  
  
---------  
  
"Let's see about Mrs. Morley." (flashbacks again) "She's killed Caleb, framed Alison for murder, (laughing) married Rafe to get revenge on Alison, poisoned Alison's bathwater, gave away Alison's hiding place from a Joshua Temple, tried to kill her by dropping a light on her head, and stole the Morley-family ring from Caleb."  
  
"Caleb, you've made this way too easy," grinned Myra. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey there," smiled Ian as he looked at Lucy and the kids coming off the elevator. "What did I do to get a visit from my favorite people today?" he asked taking Danny from Lucy's arms and giving her a kiss.  
  
"We have been doing a little shopping this morning."  
  
"A little? I hate to see what your definition of a lot is then," he laughed.  
  
"Hey, we're not that bad. Are we Christina?" asked Lucy as her daughter shook her head. "Anyways, we came by to see if we could take you out to lunch, just the four of us."  
  
"Sure, let me and my boy here go sign out, and we'll head on out for a bit," he said as he walked off talking with Danny.  
  
---------  
  
"Hey Mr. Ramsey," smiled Livvie as she walked into the Trinity and leaned on the bar.  
  
"You are in a good mood today," he smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, well things seem to be going pretty good-except for the weird stuff."  
  
"Weird?"  
  
"That girl talking to Rafe and Caleb last night, and then when they came and got us from Lucy's they acted like nothing was wrong. Oh, and the fact my father got married without telling me," she said with a little bit of bitterness.  
  
-----------  
  
"Daddy!" shouted Christina as she saw Kevin walking towards them.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," he said picking her up and giving her a huge bear hug. "How has my little girl been lately? I've missed you so much."  
  
"Will you come with us to lunch today? Please?"  
  
"I would love to, but Daddy has a lot of patients to see since he's been gone. I was actually thinking about having dinner with my girls-you, Lucy and Livvie-would you like that?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Hey pumpkinhead, I think Ian's getting Danny some candy from the vending machine over there, why don't you see if he's got some extra change for you too," said Lucy as Kevin put her down and she went running off  
  
--------  
  
Jack laughed, "That's the Livvie I know right there-always bitter when she becomes the last to know."  
  
"Would you be happy with Chris if were to go running off and marrying Elizabeth without telling you?"  
  
"I suppose I wouldn't be too pleased with him," he laughed. "Hey, isn't that your mystery woman outside?" he said as she turned to see Myra standing outside.  
  
"Yeah, it is," she said as her phone rang. "Hello? Yeah, I'm here-I'll ask him if he's seen it," she said hanging up. "Caleb wants to know if he left his guitar here and have you seen it."  
  
"I think it's in the back, let me check," he said leaving.  
  
----------  
  
"I really don't think I'll be able to make it to that dinner-but thank you for the offer."  
  
"Cindy is a really nice person Lucy, I want you to get to know her."  
  
"I'm sure she's wonderful, I'm sure she puts Mother Teresa to shame, but I just don't like the idea Kevin."  
  
Kevin just laughed, "I think Christina would be upset if you didn't come, and I know Livvie's going to want you there also."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because you two are both upset that I got married without telling you. I saw it the other night on both of your faces. I'll call and see when is a good day. Take care, Lucy," he said walking off.  
  
"Ta," she said quietly as she heard running up behind her and saw Christina, Danny, and Ian coming to get her for lunch.  
  
---------  
  
"Hi, is it Livvie or Olivia?" asked Myra as she walked up behind Livvie.  
  
"Pretty much everyone calls me Livvie. Do I know you?"  
  
"Not yet. My name is Myra, I've been a friend of Caleb's and the Morley's for a pretty long time," she said sliding into the seat next to Livvie.  
  
"Myra, that's a nice name," she said as her mind clicked to where she had heard it. "Are you a vampire then?"  
  
"No," she laughed. "Just a person that's seen the rough times they went through in the past, that's all."  
  
"Really? Well, I'd like to hear about it sometime," she said as Jack came back in the front.  
  
"Here you go," he said bringing it to her. "Do you need help getting it in the car?"  
  
"No, I think I can manage," she smiled at him. "Hope to see you again soon, Myra."  
  
"Me too." 


	24. Chapter 24

"Jasmine, I know this is short notice—but do you think you would have a problem being the head waitress tomorrow night?" asked Imani as she leaned against the side of the storeroom door where Jasmine and Jack were opening boxes.  
  
"That's a big responsibility, but I think I can manage. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine—I just have somewhere else to be, that's all," she said smiling at Jack and then going to the front where Frank was cleaning up, "I thought Neil had a game soon."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Listen, I'll try to be back as soon as I can," he said grabbing his coat. "Will you let Jack know?"  
  
"Yeah, I will," she said as a grin came upon her face.  
  
--------  
  
"Let me help you with that," said Caleb as he watched Livvie trudging into the studio with the guitar on her shoulder.  
  
"It's a lot heavier than you think. Too bad we don't have an elevator," she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess that would help. Anything going on at the Trinity today?"  
  
"I met Myra."  
  
"Really? Did she say anything interesting or thought provoking?"  
  
"Just that she knew a lot about the past of the Morley's. Said she would tell me about you all later on," she said getting a magazine and flipping through it.  
  
"Well, I'm sure whatever she may say is probably another one of her lies," said Caleb to himself.  
  
----------  
  
"Can you grab that other box?" asked Jack as he picked on up himself and went to the storeroom door to find it locked.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she said looking at him.  
  
"No, it just seems to be stuck—that's all," he said putting down the box and trying again. "Imani! Frank! Are you out there? Hello?" he screamed as he banged on the door.  
  
"Didn't Frank have somewhere to be for Neil?"  
  
"Yeah, a hockey game, but Imani should be out there still. Where is she?" he said slamming on the door again.  
  
"Why don't we call someone to come over here and let us out? Why not try Rafe?"  
  
"Sounds good," he said getting out his cell phone, happy to have a signal in here.  
  
---------  
  
"So I was thinking that tomorrow, maybe we could go out for a nice dinner," said Alison softly as she gave Rafe a kiss. It was late, and they were about to close the gym when they heard the door open, "Sorry, we're closed for repairs," she yelled from around the corner.  
  
"Well, we're not here for a workout," said Caleb as he came in with Livvie. "Olivia was paid a visit today by Myra."  
  
"Really? That's nice," said Rafe, who still had his eyes on Alison.  
  
"Can you please focus for just a minute?" he groaned.  
  
"Fine Caleb. What did she say?" asked Rafe to Livvie.  
  
"Just that she knew your past and would love to share some old stories about you later. Nothing incriminating."  
  
"Well, that's a first," he said as he heard his cell phone begin to ring. "Both of you need to just avoid her, please," he said to both Livvie and Alison.  
  
"Rafe, she seemed innocent to me," she shrugged as they kept hearing Rafe's cell phone going off.  
  
"Will you please answer that or shut it off?" yelled Caleb.  
  
"It's off. See?" he said hitting the off button and showing it to Caleb.  
  
--------  
  
"I can't believe he's not answering," he said hanging up, and tapping the top of his phone.  
  
"I think he's busy doing something with Caleb," she said trying to close her eyes inconspicuously so Jack wouldn't realize what she was doing. "Anyone else you can think of?"  
  
"I guess my brother, but it'll take him at least twenty minutes to break free from whatever he's working on."  
  
"Well, we can just chat and get to know each other while we wait on him," smiled Jasmine as she found one of the old Elixir chairs and sat on top of it.  
  
"Fine, what would you like to chat about?" he said finding a box with crackers in it and throwing a few packs to Jasmine who caught them perfectly.  
  
"How about why you seem to have this chip on your shoulder about Rafe and Caleb?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" he said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I mean I know they are different, but we all are really—and it's not what's on the outside what counts, but the inside really."  
  
"Well, with Caleb it's mainly because he stole my girl—not once, but twice. Did you know that he split Livvie into two parts? And in the end both parts chose Caleb over me. I'm pathetic."  
  
"I don't think you are pathetic at all. Just stop trying to outdo Caleb. Nobody has yet to be able to accomplish that feat, trust me. So now why don't we discuss Rafe?"  
  
"Rafe, well he tries to push people to do things his way. It's his way or the highway, you know?"  
  
"You know what it is with you and Rafe?"  
  
"Are you a psychiatrist by chance?"  
  
"No," she laughed.  
  
"So what is it with me and Rafe?"  
  
"You are both leaders, and there's no way two leaders will ever work together perfectly. With him you just have to find a way to parallel his way of doing something so it still helps you both."  
  
"I'll try that next time. You are really easy to talk to," he smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said closing her eyes and seeing Imani standing outside the storeroom door. "I think Imani's back," she said jumping off the stool right as she unlocked the door.  
  
"Were you two in here the whole time I was gone?" asked Imani, who was trying to act innocent.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for locking us in here together," said Jack.  
  
"Anytime," she smiled, helping with the box he had.  
  
--------  
  
"Thank you, now was that too hard?"  
  
"Caleb, remind me why you came here of all places?" asked Rafe.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that Olivia has met Myra."  
  
"At least introductions are out of the way now," he said rolling his eyes. "What do you want me to say, Caleb? All I can say is what I've said before—avoid her like the plague because her 'stories' have as about much truth to them as a politicians speech. Do you have anymore to add Caleb?"  
  
"I don't even know why I bothered," said Caleb, rolling his eyes this time.  
  
"Me either, Caleb. We can't do anything about her except avoid her."  
  
"We can do a lot more than that, you just have to realize that if you don't try then your happily ever after is going to end the same way that Gregory's did."  
  
"Then maybe you and Trevor will have the same outcome also," he grinned.  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" said Caleb who was now at the door about to leave.  
  
"Sure I would, who wouldn't?" he grinned.  
  
-------- 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I'm going to take the 'I don't like Myra' comments as compliments. : ) She's actually quiet tame compared to some other people that have rocked PC in the past—or I think so at least. Yes, Jack and Jasmine are cute, aren't they? We'll have to see how it pans out. Until next time—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what weird craving do you have today?" laughed Rafe as they sat down at one of the tables at the Trinity.  
  
"I think I want macaroni and cheese," she said staring at the menu.  
  
"Well that's not too bad," he sighed.  
  
"And a taco salad."  
  
"What? Alison that so does not sound appetizing," he laughed again.  
  
"Eddie wants the macaroni and cheese and Katie wants the taco salad. I'm not joking Rafe," she said as her voice became serious.  
  
"I'm sure you aren't," he rolled his eyes as Jasmine came to get their order. "Hello. I think I'm going to get a bowl of the tomato soup."  
  
"Oh, that sounds good too—so I'll have a bowl of soup, macaroni and cheese, and a taco salad," she smiled.  
  
"So who is the soup for then?" he asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"Me," she said putting her napkin in her lap.  
  
-------  
  
"Is that what you are wearing tonight?" asked Livvie as she walked in and saw Caleb sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.  
  
"Wearing for what?"  
  
"Dinner—with my dad and Cindy—I told you about it this morning. Is any of this ringing a bell?"  
  
"I guess I was thinking about some other stuff."  
  
"Such as Rafe and Myra?"  
  
"Yeah, so I guess I'll have to back out. Sorry sweetie, you have a great time, ok?"  
  
--------  
  
"Mind if I join you two?" asked Jamal as he came in and slipped into one of the seats.  
  
"Sure, if your stomach can stand watching her eat all of that," said Rafe as he watched Alison pick at her macaroni and cheese.  
  
"I'm not that bad. I'm sure both of your moms had weird food cravings when they were pregnant. So where is Imani today?" she said looking around and not seeing her.  
  
"Full moon."  
  
"Mmm, gotcha," said Rafe as he blew on his soup before taking a taste of it.  
  
"How is it?" asked Jasmine as she came over.  
  
"Great," replied Rafe.  
  
--------  
  
"Come on Caleb, you are not getting out of this dinner that easily," she said sitting down on the couch next to him. "Let's talk about Myra—maybe it'll make you feel better if you tell me why she's such a threat to our existence."  
  
"You want to know why she's a threat? Because she's a liar Olivia. And not just a person who fibs about stuff, but her lies have deadly consequences. Let's say there is an unsolved murder, she's going to tell the cops you did it—even if you were a hundred miles away from the crime scene. She will be able to tell all these exact details about it so they have no other choice but to believe you. Do you see how dangerous that can be?"  
  
Livvie's mind flashed back to what she did to Alison with her father's supposed murder, "Yeah, I can see that now. So if she's so deadly then why did Rafe brush if off like it was nothing yesterday?"  
  
"Maybe he wants to ignore the past with what she did to our families before, maybe he's faking it—I'm not sure, but I just hope that when we see who her real mark is this time then he'll be more inclined to work with me on it again."  
  
"Well, if it has anything to do with Alison I know he will come running," she laughed as she got up and went to finish getting ready.  
  
"I don't think Alison is her mark," he sighed when she had left the room.  
  
--------  
  
"Is everything ok with you? You seem out of it today," said Rafe as he got up and him and Jasmine went walking over to the bar, out of ear shot from Jamal and Alison.  
  
"I got a call from Cassandra earlier, and now all my belongings are in my rental car in the parking lot."  
  
"Uh oh—what'd she see?"  
  
"The Port Charles Hotel—in flames. You know nothing major, just making me homeless for the time being," she said with sarcasm and then laughing at herself.  
  
"I think I can fix that," he said bringing her back to the table. "Hey Angel, how would you like for us to have a new neighbor?"  
  
"Sounds great. Who?"  
  
"Jasmine."  
  
----------  
  
"Remind me again why you aren't going?" said Livvie as she put a scarf over her neck and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Because this is time for you and your father to spend together, and to get to know Cindy better."  
  
"I don't want to know Cindy better, and besides—you need to get to know her too," she said leaning down on the couch and giving him a kiss. "I guess I'm off," she said as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Yeah, just a minute," said Caleb as he handed her the phone.  
  
"Livvie here," she said talking into the phone.  
  
"Livvie—hi—it's Lucy, I don't feel well," said Lucy as she began to fake a cough. "I don't think I can make it," she said through coughs again.  
  
"Lucy, you are not sick, and you are not abandoning me with this woman."  
  
"Her name is Cindy, dear," said Caleb as he read the newspaper while Livvie hit the back of it. "Hey now, don't yell at the poor sick woman either," he grinned over the edge.  
  
"Lucy, please—I'm begging you. Anyways, I thought Christina was supposed to come also?"  
  
"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you. Can you come by and pick her up? I'm going to go lie down now. Ta!" she said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Ta yourself," she said looking at Caleb who was now laughing under his breath. "You would think this is funny," she huffed as she grabbed her purse and left. 


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: LOL that you all said the same thing about Jack and Jasmine. Well, that's why we call ourselves triplets because we all think the same way, right? Anyways, here it is—enjoy! Until next chapter—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah—that's great. I didn't know you needed a place to stay though," she said looking at Jasmine.  
  
"Yeah, it just happened today actually. What's the apartment look like?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, you know what—it's been used for storage lately," she laughed. "Hey Jamal—if I give you my apartment key will you take her over there real quick?" she said giving him a sweet look.  
  
"Yeah, I've got nothing planned for the night."  
  
"That way we can finish eating and then when you come back let us know. We'll try and clean the place out some before you get off work tonight."  
  
"You are such an angel," smiled Jasmine.  
  
"That's what Rafe says all the time," she grinned at him.  
  
"Well, let me tell Frank I'll be gone for a bit, and get my coat," she said walking off.  
  
---------  
  
"Well, if it isn't my two girls," said Kevin as he opened the door to see Livvie holding Christina. "And where's Lucy tonight?" he asked taking Christina from Livvie's arms.  
  
"She's sick," said Livvie as she rolled her eyes. "Mmm, that smells good—what are you cooking Dad?"  
  
"I'm not cooking, it's actually Cindy that cooked tonight."  
  
"Oh," she said as they got to the dining room table and she sat down. "Hi Cindy."  
  
"Livvie," she said barely making acknowledgement. "Is Caleb not coming tonight?"  
  
"No, he had something else already planned. This looks wonderful, at least my dad picked someone that can cook good this time," she laughed.  
  
"I take it Lucy can't cook?" she said looking at him.  
  
"Lucy's definition of cooking is calling in from the PC Grille—Julia Childs she is not," he laughed.  
  
---------------  
  
"Rafe, I know she's your friend and everything—but can we really trust her?"  
  
"Yeah, we can."  
  
"What is her—ability?"  
  
"Her what?" he said laughing at her.  
  
"You know, what she can do."  
  
"Oh, I see what you mean. I don't want to use the word psychic, but she can tell you where someone is at the moment, what they are wearing, what they are doing. Not specifics per say, but enough to help you out."  
  
"Sounds like she could be help to cops and such."  
  
"Yeah, she could be, but she really doesn't want to use her powers that much, unlike Myra."  
  
"Myra can see the same thing?"  
  
"No, she sees the past, and their other sister Cassandra can see the future, or the near future. That's why Jasmine needs a new place—Cassie called and told her the Port Charles Hotel was going to catch fire."  
  
"So I take it Cassie and Jasmine are pretty helpful with their powers, unlike Myra."  
  
"Yeah, she has a tendency to twist the past so it will cause harm on an innocent person."  
  
"Who was the innocent Kovich?"  
  
"Gregory. Hey, can we get off this conversation?"  
  
"Sure, if that's what you want."  
  
"Yes, it is," he said, grabbing her hand and giving her a smile.  
  
-----------  
  
"Hello?" answered Kevin. "Hey Lucy, are you feeling better now?"  
  
"No, I'm not. Doc, the Port Charles hotel—it's on fire," she said frantically.  
  
"Oh my God. Is everyone ok? Who's hurt?"  
  
"It's Scott and Mac. Chris called to tell Ian to get down there, and they were bringing them both in. We don't know anything yet, except for they have severe burns, and Mac might have broken his leg in a fall of some type."  
  
"Do you want me to come get you?"  
  
"No, Danny's already asleep, I'm just going to drop him off with Lee and then head over there. What am I going to tell Serena if something happens to Scott?" she said crying hysterically.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to Scott. This is what I'm going to do—I'm going to come pick you and Danny up and bring him back here. Cindy can watch him and Christina for the night—both should be asleep already anyways. Then we'll go—together—to the hospital."  
  
"I don't want to mess up your dinner though."  
  
"We're just finishing up desert, and I know they need me at the hospital for counseling right now. I'll be there in a few."  
  
"Thank you, Doc."  
  
------------  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Rafe as he saw Jasmine and Jamal come back in.  
  
"I think it's nice and cozy," she said.  
  
"But not for you?" asked Alison as she took a sip of the milkshake she had forced Rafe into getting for her.  
  
"I'm just worried about my new neighbors being noisy and creating a huge racket," that's all she laughed.  
  
"You are going to take it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's great. Well, we better be getting back there to clean your new apartment up."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then," she smiled. "Goodnight you guys."  
  
"Goodnight," said Rafe, Alison, and Jamal as they left together.  
  
Jasmine went into the back and was putting on her pocket apron when Jack came out of the store room to see her standing there. He ran over and gave her a hug, "Nice to see you too Jack."  
  
"I just—Frank said you went back to your place or something like that, and then I heard the hotel was on fire, and I got worried you were trapped."  
  
"I actually went over to look at my new place."  
  
"New place?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm taking the apartment next to Rafe and Alison's."  
  
"Oh, well that's good. I guess we better get back out there," he said as he tried to regain his composure.  
  
"Yeah," she said just shaking her head as she watched him.  
  
-----------  
  
"Christina is asleep in the bedroom next to—ours," said Kevin to Cindy as he put on his coat. "She's usually pretty good sleeping through the night, but I'll bring one of her stuffed animals back with me when I drop off Danny."  
  
"You know, Dad—you might want to make sure you bring an extra car seat for tomorrow—in case it's me or someone else that has to pick them up."  
  
"Thank you, Livvie," he smiled at her. "Are you leaving now?"  
  
"Yeah, I've got a day of shopping with Alison tomorrow."  
  
"Let me say how happy I am that you two are becoming friends again."  
  
"We're trying," she smiled as she left. She was opening her car door when she saw the movement coming towards her, "Who's there?" she said looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Hi Livvie," smiled Myra as she came out of the shadows.  
  
"What do you want? I've got to get home, Caleb's waiting on me."  
  
"Ok, I won't keep you, but if you want to learn about the Morley-Kovich's and finally get to have that family you want—meet me here tomorrow," she said handing over a piece of paper.  
  
Livvie looked at the address on the paper, and then looked up to see nobody was around now. 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Ya'll should like this chapter—for multiple reasons. Until 28—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello," answered Rafe as he drove home from the bank just finishing a deposit.  
  
"Rafe, hey it's Lucy. I'm at the hospital with Scott Baldwin right now, and was wondering if you could pick up Danny and Christina from Kevin's."  
  
"Sure, How is Scott feeling?"  
  
"He's still unconscious, but they say he's going to make it."  
  
"That's good. When he wakes up tell him I'm thinking about him."  
  
"Thanks, I'll come get them from the gym in a little bit. Ta!"  
  
"Ta," he said hanging up the phone and making a u-turn towards Kevin's house. He saw the sign for a house for sale as he kept on towards Kevin's, but decided it'd have to wait—he didn't have the papers yet that he mailed off a few weeks ago. The fun part now was going to get Lucy's signature also because he knew she would put up a fight.  
  
-------  
  
"Lucy," wheezed Scott as he opened his eyes and saw her sitting next to the bed.  
  
"Hey Pal," she smiled getting up immediately. "You know you gave us a really bad scare. I mean I know you miss Karen a lot, but you've got to stay here for now," she laughed.  
  
"I'm—I'm ok. How bad is the damage at the hotel?"  
  
"The fire is still going on, they don't know how many lives have been lost yet. But you don't worry about that—just concentrate on getting well."  
  
"Where's Serena?"  
  
"Lee went to take her to lunch. Things are going crazy around the hospital right now, I really don't think there's a single doctor at home. And then you've got Gail and Kevin and the others trying to console those who have lost loved ones."  
  
"Sounds like I need to be out there helping too."  
  
"No! Scott what you need to be doing right now is sitting in this bed and getting well. Not just for Serena and Christina's sake, but for mine also. When Chris called me last night," she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "And said you'd been brought in, I thought the worst. You are one of the greatest men I know Scott, and I realize that I can't live without you in my life. So just get well, please—for the little sanity I have left," she said as she laughed through the tears.  
  
"Lucy, I'm going to be fine. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"  
  
"Ok, but I'll be back later," she said leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
----------  
  
"What are you planning on doing this morning?" asked Caleb as he gave Livvie a kiss before putting on his jacket.  
  
"I'm going shopping with Alison for a few things," she smiled while taking a sip of tea.  
  
"Really? Well, I shouldn't be too long at the studio. I'll see you when you get back then?"  
  
"Yes, my love," she said as he gave her one more kiss before leaving.  
  
--------  
  
"Rafe—hi," smiled Cindy as she opened the door. "I guess you are here to pick up the kids. I'll be right back," she said leaving the room.  
  
Soon he heard Christina's laughter as she came into the room and he picked her up, "Hey Princess. Were you having fun with Cindy just now?" he said as she gave him a nod as he saw Cindy walk in with Danny asleep. "I hope they weren't much trouble."  
  
"No, they were really easy to take care of—considering I've never had children before and don't have any nephews or nieces."  
  
"Well, they are usually angels," he said giving her a smile. "I know Lucy is grateful to you for watching them last night."  
  
"How is her friend?" she asked as they put in Danny's car seat and strapped him in.  
  
"He's still asleep, but they say he will make it. Thanks again," he said as he got into the car. He was coming up to the street he saw that sign on when he looked in the rearview mirror at Christina, "Hey Princess—do you want to go on an adventure before we go see Alison?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Alright, let's go see what this house looks like then," he said turning the corner.  
  
"What house are we looking at?"  
  
"One for me and Alison—with the babies coming we need a bigger place," he said as he pulled into the driveway. It was a small, but comfortable two story Craftsman style painted a light blue color. "Now let's call the realtor so she can come and let us see the inside," he said getting out and letting her out of the car too while taking a sleeping Danny in his arms. "Stay in the yard," he said as he went and sat on the steps, watching his little cousin running around and having fun. He could see years from now it being both Christina and Katie out there in that yard playing together and that brought a smile to his face.  
  
-----------  
  
"How's Scott doing?" asked Kevin as she walked up to Lucy coming out of his room, a very tired look on his face.  
  
"He just woke up and wants to go help at the fire. I told him forget it."  
  
"Good idea. I talked to Felicia and Robin—they both should be getting here sometime tomorrow."  
  
"That's good, real good. So where are you off to?"  
  
"I was coming to get you and go get some lunch. We've been here for almost fifteen hours and I'm starving. Why don't we go get some food, then pick up the kids and I'll take you home."  
  
"Thanks, they are over at Alison and Rafe's now. I'm sorry for messing up your dinner last night."  
  
"You didn't mess it up. When they saw me coming into the ER they said they were just about to call me anyways. So where to lunch today?"  
  
"I guess the Grille is out of the question," she said then groaning at her joke. "How does the Trinity sound?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
--------  
  
Caleb walked in to a lunch-crowded Trinity and took a seat. He had been at the studio working on some stuff when he decided to get some food before he forgot. Jasmine came over to take his order, "Hello," he said with a smile. If there was one thing he knew it was that he never had to worry about Jasmine playing mind games with people.  
  
"What can I get for you today, Caleb?" she asked holding the notepad in front of her. "Caleb?" she said again as he seemed to be staring off into space. She turned to see where he was looking at and saw Alison at the bar placing an order. "I'll come back in a few minutes," she said walking off and going to do something else.  
  
"Alison," he called from across the room. She was able to hear him and walked over, "Did you and Olivia already finish shopping?"  
  
"No, she called me this morning and said she wasn't feeling well and didn't want to get me sick. Isn't she at home?"  
  
"I'm about to find out," he said getting up and leaving.  
  
--------  
  
"So what do we think of this so far, Mr. Kovich?" asked the realtor as they walked into the master bedroom.  
  
"I think it's got some potential," he said looking around and peeking into the master bathroom to see a large Jacuzzi bathtub. He just smiled and shifted Danny's weight to his other side. "Christina? Where'd you go to?" he called going back in the hall.  
  
"I'm in here Rafe," she said as he heard her voice and followed. "This could be Katie's room," she smiled.  
  
"Yes, it could," he said looking and noticing there was a wallpaper border at the top of pink roses. "Have there been any other potential buyers on this house?"  
  
"Well, I did have a pregnant woman come by here a few weeks ago with a friend, but I haven't heard back from her."  
  
"I don't have the money right now, but I should be coming into some fairly shortly—if anyone else were to take a look at the house before I get in contact with you will you let me know?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Thanks, ok Christina—let's get going before Alison starts to wonder where we might be," he said as he reached out his hand and she came and slipped hers in his before they left.  
  
-----------  
  
"Wow, that food has me full and now I'm becoming really sleepy," said Lucy as she tried to disguise a yawn while they walked to the car.  
  
"Well, it should—neither of us has probably slept in over twenty-four hours. We'll just pick up the kids from Rafe and Alison's then I'll drop you off."  
  
"I should apologize to Cindy, I've kept you away from her all day."  
  
"She understands."  
  
"How did you two meet anyways?" asked Lucy as she looked over at him, her eyes becoming heavier.  
  
"It was at the convention in Houston a few months ago. We just started talking and hit it off really well. So then, I went back for another visit in January," he said as he looked to see her asleep in the car.  
  
"That's nice," she mumbled.  
  
Kevin just smiled at watching her sleep and turned on the radio softly as some jazz music filled the car. In a few minutes they were at the gym, "I'll be right back Lucy," he said slipping out of the car.  
  
"Kevin," she sighed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know what I would do if I lost you," she said quietly as she rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
-----------  
  
"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," said Myra as she poured herself a drink and looked up to see Livvie walking into the room.  
  
"Yeah, well I was busier earlier," she said taking a quick glance to the fire place to see that the wedding picture her father had painted for Joshua with his bride Alison still hung up there. They really needed to take that stupid thing down.  
  
"I'm not here for fun and games Olivia."  
  
"Don't you dare call me that," she said as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Fine, Livvie," she said as she rolled her eyes. "But I want to make one thing clear—this isn't going to be some little hocus pocus game that you've done before. I'm willing to help you get what you've wanted your entire life—a family to call your own, but you have to do some stuff first for me."  
  
"I'm listening," she said as she tilted her head to the side.  
  
"You came here today to learn as to why your wonderful husband seems to be turned off to having children, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and what I can do about it."  
  
"Then your first step is--," she paused as she looked up at the wedding portrait.  
  
"You know what, you are grasping at straws here. I'm leaving, have fun trying to torment someone else in this town," she said as she began to turn.  
  
"Wait, Livvie," she said as Livvie stopped and turned around to look at her. 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Gracie—sure you can handle more? And let me give another thank you to my Awians—I'm sure we'll all find our "Rafe" eventually. Until then—let's read and see what's happening in the story—Ta! PCGirl.  
  


* * *

  
"Did you know Caleb is leery of having a child with you?" asked Myra.  
  
"He's not—believe me. What does that have to do with the reason the war started?"  
  
"Trevor and Caleb are very similar in nature," said Myra as she began to walk around the room, glancing up at the picture of Alison and Joshua again. "The real reason, as to why the feud started is kind of silly if you ask me."  
  
"Then why don't you tell me?"  
  
"It was because of two brothers and their love for the same woman—Elena. But you see Trevor did not end up receiving the her love, his brother Gregory did. So Gregory got the girl, and Trevor was jealous—they ended up fighting, and in the end the war lasted much longer than any of their insignificant lives."  
  
"So what are you trying to say—that Caleb doesn't want a child with me, but with Alison?"  
  
"That's your conclusion, not mine. Now if you don't mind—I need to be going," she said as she walked past Livvie.  
  


* * *

  
"I put the kids down for their nap," said Kevin as he walked back into the living room and saw her sound asleep already on the couch. He took a blanket and put it over Lucy. "I guess I'll just stay here until she wakes up, in case one of the kids wakes up before she does," he said as he sat down in the chair and pulled out his cell phone, "Hey."  
  
"Hey," said Cindy on the other end. "How is everything going at the hospital?"  
  
"I'm actually at Lucy's. We came in, and I went to put the kids in her bed and she's asleep on the couch now."  
  
Cindy just laughed, "So I take it you are going to wait until she wakes up or Ian gets there?"  
  
"Yeah, but trust me—when I get home I'll probably in the same state she is right now—asleep," he laughed as he said goodbye. "Oh Lucy, what did you mean by you can't live without me?" he said as he closed his eyes.  
  


* * *

  
Caleb had been home for hours when she finally showed up, just before dinnertime, "Hello," he said without looking at her.  
  
"Hello Caleb," she said as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How was working in the studio today?"  
  
"I wasn't getting much accomplished so I came home after lunch. How was your day?"  
  
"Great, Alison and I did a lot of shopping for the babies, probably too much. I really don't know how they are going to fit everything in that little apartment."  
  
"Hmmm. Guess who I saw at the Trinity when I went by for lunch," he said as he started getting angry that she was lying to him, and had been all day.  
  
"Who?" asked Livvie, as she began to nibble on the edge of his ear sweetly.  
  
"Alison. She said you told her you were sick so you two didn't go out. So why don't you tell me where you really were?" asked Caleb as he she stopped her playfulness and backed away from him a bit.  
  


* * *

  
Ian pulled in the driveway next to Kevin's car and let out a sigh. What was that man doing here? He was tired, and all he wanted to do at this point was sleep. When he walked in he saw Kevin asleep in the chair, and Lucy asleep on the couch, "Hey Dr. Collins—how's it going?' he said grabbing Kevin by the shoulder and making him jump.  
  
"Ian—hi, I must have dozed off there for a minute. I guess things have calmed down at the hospital some?"  
  
"No, I just had to leave due to exhaustion. Saving lives is a hard thing to do."  
  
"Well, I was there most of the night also, and I saw a lot of broken and worried families," he said as he saw Lucy wake up. "Lucy, I'm glad you are awake—I'm going to head on out," he said as he got up, grabbing his coat and leaving quickly.  
  


* * *

  
"I was at my dad's paying him a visit. I just didn't feel like hanging out with frilly-poo Alison all day."  
  
"Try again," he said taking a sip of a drink.  
  
"Jack's. That's where I was."  
  
"Strike three, my dear. Now I'm going to tell you where I believe you were and you tell me if you were right or not. Even though I told you to not go to her, and not believe anything she said you went and saw Myra. It was to find out the reason as to why the Kovich's and Morley's broke apart. Even if you find the answer through her, and if for once in her life she was to tell the truth it won't help us have a child."  
  
"So why don't you tell me the truth? You know I trust you, so why can't you just say it. I'm starting to believe you don't want a legacy by me after all."  
  
"Where did you get the idea I don't want you to be the mother of my children? No, let me guess—Myra."  
  
"All I've ever wanted is a family Caleb. And I thought that was what you wanted too," she said as she began to cry and wipe away the tears.  
  
Caleb just pulled her close and held her, "We're going to, Olivia. We're going to have our own family," he said as he ran his hand over her hair and let her continue to sob for a little bit longer. He knew what he was going to have to do in order to make it happen, he just needed some time.  
  


* * *

  
"Did I miss something just then? I mean I know I fell asleep on the couch when we came back from getting the kids, but I swear you were just acting like Kevin was doing nothing in terms of the fire," spoke Lucy as she followed Ian into the bedroom.  
  
"Well, he wasn't at the moment. He wasn't there comforting patients, and trying to make a little boy understand that his legs are so badly burned we may have to amputate them. Instead he's here, with you—comforting you."  
  
"Excuse me if I needed comforting. Kevin is my friend—do you understand me when I say that? Because I almost lost another friend of mine, the father of my other daughter, and when I needed help he was there."  
  
"I could have been, but you didn't seem to take notice of me very much today at the hospital did you?"  
  
"Because you were busy saving lives. That's what you do Ian—you save lives."  
  
"And Kevin picks them up when they are shattered."  
  
"Where is all of this anger coming from, Ian? I mean I know you and Kevin don't get along, but you are acting like he's trying to steal me from you. Did something happen at the hospital you need to tell me about?" she said as she finally stopped being angry at his attitude towards Kevin and try to be sympathetic.  
  
"There was another psychiatrist that died in the fire, and for just a moment today when I heard it—I almost hoped it was Kevin," shouted Ian. He saw the anger in Lucy's eyes, and wanted to take it back the second he said it, but before he could she had slapped him and stormed out of the room. 


	29. Chapter 29

"How are you two doing?" asked Rafe as he peeked his head into Jasmine's apartment and saw them painting with the windows open for ventilation.  
  
"We're doing great though it's freezing in here," smiled Alison to him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I've closed the gym for lunch, and am going to get that and a few other things."  
  
"Like what exactly?"  
  
"You'll see, but come closer and I'll give you a hint," he said still not moving fully in front of the doorway. She walked over to him, paintbrush still in her hand. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said as he pulled out a single pink rose.  
  
"How did you ever know I love pink roses?" she said taking in the fragrance.  
  
"Well, if you like that—then you'll love what I have planned for later."  
  
"Ooo," she said looking at Jasmine who laughed.  
  
"I'll see you in a bit," he said giving her a kiss and leaving the room. A few seconds later he ran back in and kissed her again.  
  
Alison ran out to the hallway as she heard him at the bottom of the stairs, "I love you, Rafe Kovich!" she yelled.  
  
"I love you too, Alison Kovich!" he yelled back.  
  
"You two make being in love look so easy," smiled Jasmine as they went back to painting.  
  
"Well, there's not much to it. You just have fun with the other person your with and let everyday be a day to tell them you love them."  
  
"Like I said—you make it easy," replied Jasmine as they heard a loud noise come from the gym. "What was that?" she said looking at Alison whose eyes were now huge.  
  
"I'm not sure, is Rafe's car still outside?" asked Alison as she went over and looked out of the window that overlooked the parking lot and only saw her and Jasmine's cars in the parking lot. "Who is down there?" she said looking back to see Jasmine with her eyes closed.  
  
"It's safe, come on," said Jasmine as she put down her paintbrush and left the room, followed by Alison.  
  
---------  
  
"Daddy," said Christina on the phone as Kevin answered it.  
  
"Hey sweetie—what are you doing using the phone all by yourself?" he said, smiling as he heard her sweet voice.  
  
"I wanted to tell you Happy Valentine's Day," she said as she looked over at her mom who was sitting nearby watching her.  
  
"Well, Happy Valentine's Day to you too. Did you get anything from your mom?"  
  
"Yeah," she said as she began to talk about a huge stuffed dog Lucy had bought her.  
  
"Well, put your mom on the phone and I'll ask her if it's ok if she brings you by."  
  
"Bye Daddy," she said as she handed the phone to Lucy and ran off.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I was hoping you could bring Christina by for a bit—I've got some stuff I got her for today."  
  
"Yeah, I'll get our coats and we'll be over. I wanted to apologize for Ian's attitude towards you the other day. I'm not sure what his problem was, but I know he's not going to act that way again—hopefully."  
  
"It's ok Lucy, we were all tired the other day," said Kevin as he heard a click on the other end.  
  
--------  
  
"Picking up flowers for the little lady, I see," said Caleb as he leaned against the flower cart in the park.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you'd like to get some for Olivia, but this guy only carries those that are living," grinned Rafe as he paid the man and began to walk off.  
  
"Very funny. Big night, eh?"  
  
"Not really—same usual thing. How about you and Livvie?"  
  
"Why just spend one day a year to celebrate your love for someone when you have an eternity together to enjoy it? I wanted to tell you about the little—appointment—Olivia had the other day."  
  
"Are you saying she's pregnant?" he said as he stopped his walk towards the car.  
  
"No, but she's trying, that's for sure. And she feels like the way to get pregnant at this point is to gain the help and trust of Myra."  
  
--------  
  
Alison walked down the stairwell and saw Livvie taking her frustrations out on the punching bag, "Are you enjoying yourself?" she smiled.  
  
"Well, it's better than what I did all day yesterday—which was sit around in silence with Caleb all day long. First it was eat breakfast with him in silence, and then it was go to the studio in silence, then drive over to see my dad in silence. He wouldn't let me out of his sight all day. And do you want to know why? Because I screwed up, and I mean I royally screwed up this time, Ali."  
  
"What did you do?" sighed Alison  
  
"Betrayed him, like usual," she said with a sarcastic smile. "He asked me not to go and talk to Myra, and I should have listened—because now I have this stupid rumor your sister gave me in my head," she said directing the last comment to Jasmine. "You know for someone who's only been here a few weeks she already has me figured out—and her target is you Alison. At least it's for me to destroy you—sound familiar?"  
  
"Yeah, real familiar," she said as she went and sat on the bench.  
  
"But for all I know what she's saying is the cause for the original war is the truth."  
  
"Well, you know I was there also—tell me what it was she said, and I'll tell you if it was the truth or not."  
  
"She said that both Trevor and Gregory loved the same person—Elena. And the war started because of her."  
  
Jasmine just started laughing, "She definitely has you pegged down perfectly. And let me guess—she said the real reason Caleb won't have a child with you right now is because he really wants one with Alison?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
Jasmine closed her eyes and saw the two men fighting in the park, "You know what—we need to get them to tell you two the truth before they kill each other. And I think I may know just the way to accomplish that," she said as she grinned at them.  
  
---------  
  
Lucy looked up to see the reason for the phone cutting them off was Ian, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I don't want you talking to him."  
  
"Oh, and all of a sudden I'm supposed to just let my daughter have no contact with her father?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Well, I'm understanding you loud and clear, Mr. Thornhart. For some reason you are seeing Kevin as a threat which is completely ridiculous."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why did you say you'd be over there soon?"  
  
"Because it's Valentine's Day, you imbecile," she said as she went to get hers and Christina's coat.  
  
------------  
  
"Oh really?" he said as he began to laugh a bit. "I know I'm going to hate to ask, but what did the old lying one have to say?"  
  
"She said—that I want Alison as my wife, like Trevor wanted Elena as his," he said as Rafe began to laugh harder. "This isn't a joke Rafe."  
  
"I know it isn't, but please tell me that Livvie knows that's not the truth."  
  
"She does, she actually realized it on her own."  
  
"You should be proud of her then because you know usually it takes her a few months and a threat on someone's life before she realizes that"  
  
"Let's cut to the chase here--I need your help to get Myra out of town before she uses the past against us. You know she's going to keep putting lies into others heads until something happens to start this war up. So what do you say—are you in or are you out?" 


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Author's note at bottom today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lucy's on her way over," said Kevin as he gave up trying to get a signal back on the phone.  
  
"That's great—maybe we can finally talk to her about the truth that we aren't married."  
  
"Maybe, but first I need to tell you something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I've decided that I'm going to begin the fight again for Lucy. I love her, and I always will—it's more than a friendship love, it's one of compassion and caring and I know if I can just get her to realize she has the same feelings for me then we can get back together."  
  
"Are you sure she has the same feelings for you though, Kevin? I mean, I don't want to see you get hurt by her."  
  
"I'm not going to be hurt by her, I'm sure."  
  
--------  
  
"You want my help now? You know, this might not be so bad if you hadn't brought that stupid book back with you. So I think I'll have to say I'm out on whatever plan you may have started to cook up in that head of yours."  
  
"Come on Slayer! We can't kill each other, and we aren't supposed to start another war or else. So let's just stop pointing fingers and work together. We've got to get rid of Myra somehow."  
  
"You know what? You were in Romania a month ago—I wonder if you heard this saying while you were there—Pupa-ma-i in cur," he yelled as he began to walk off.  
  
"Fire-ai al dracului!" yelled Caleb back at him.  
  
"Been there, done that, and you got to screw my wife because of it!" laughed Rafe as he started to walk off his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said, as he heard Caleb's begun to ring and looked back at him.  
  
"Hey, it's me," said Livvie and Alison into the cell phones of their husbands.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Caleb.  
  
"We've made a little decision," said Livvie as she smiled at Alison. "You and Rafe—which we know the two of you are together right now—are to go to Room 35 at the PC Motel on the edge of town. There is a speaker phone set up, which will connect you to the room we're in. We'll explain more when you get there—better hurry."  
  
"You can't be serious," said Rafe to Alison after hearing the request.  
  
"Oh we're serious alright, and you won't get to see either of us until you do as you're told. Love you—bye," she said hanging up the phone.  
  
"PC Motel I guess it is," he said looking at Caleb as they both left.  
  
---------  
  
"So this is what I was thinking, the first girl—she was ok, but I think she's going to be one of those who calls every other day with some excuse," said Imani as she took the coffee cup from Jasmine's hand as she sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I completely agree," she said taking a sip of her coffee. "Now was it the third girl—yeah, Melanie, she was really sweet. I liked the fact that she's had previous experience, and seemed very down to earth," she said as there was a knock on the door. "It's probably Alison," she laughed. "Rafe's been making her stay off her feet so much she's been bored to tears."  
  
"Poor thing," she grinned as Jasmine opened the door and saw Jack standing there.  
  
"Hey," said Jasmine as she turned around. "Can I get you some coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice," he said looking at Imani. "What are you two up to?"  
  
"We're going over interviews Imani did yesterday," said Jasmine coming back with the coffee cup.  
  
"Yeah, well you know what—I think I'm going to go and call Melanie. I think if we have Melanie then things will run smoother, and hopefully we won't need to hire anyone else," she said as she got up to leave.  
  
"Bye Imani. So what are you up to today?" asked Jasmine to Jack.  
  
"I was thinking, since I so wonderfully gave you the night off if you'd like to—I don't know—go to dinner at Mario's with me."  
  
"Sure, let me find something to wear, and we can go," she said, trying to keep her excitement down.  
  
---------  
  
"Hey Lucy," smiled Kevin as she came in with Christina. "And a hello to you sweetheart," he said as he picked her up. "I think we've got something in the other room for you," he said as he took Christina in the other room.  
  
"Well, how is marriage life?" asked Lucy who felt uncomfortable in the room with Cindy.  
  
"It's, well it's like nothing is different. Kevin's a good guy."  
  
"Yeah, he is—and he's been hurt a lot, especially by me. What I want for Kevin is happiness, and I'm sure you can give it to him. That's all he's wanted forever is someone to be happy with, I'm just glad he finally thinks he's found it with you."  
  
"Yeah, Kevin being happy is definitely something I want also."  
  
"That's good to hear you say," smiled Lucy.  
  
---------  
  
"I can't believe we are letting them get away with this," said Caleb as he went in sat in the chair and pulled another one over for a foot rest.  
  
"Well, it's either that or never see them again," said Rafe as he pressed the speaker phone button and then laid down on the bed.  
  
"Hello? Are you two there?" asked Livvie.  
  
"Yes!" yelled both men.  
  
"Ok, so now we have you where we want you. First, you are to finish telling the story."  
  
"What story would that be? Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or Rapunzel," laughed Caleb.  
  
"This is not a joke mister," said a stern Alison. "You two are this close to losing your lives again, and all you need to do is keep on pushing against each other for it to happen. I don't want to lose you Rafe, and I know Livvie doesn't want to lose you Caleb. So please just tell us," she said as her voice quivered and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"No more playing games—either of you," said Livvie as she tried to keep composure.  
  
---------  
  
"Thanks for bringing me here, Jack. I hadn't had a real chance yet to get out and see what was around town yet, and this is definitely better than a cheeseburger from the Trinity."  
  
"Hey now, don't diss my business please," he laughed at her.  
  
"It's not that I don't love the food they cook, it's just that having it so often is getting repetitive."  
  
"Hey, can I ask you a question—if it's too forward let me know," he said as he voice got slightly lower.  
  
"What?" she said as she leaned into the table.  
  
"What is your—uhm—superpower?" he said as she began to laugh loudly. "Shhh."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just the way you said it you'd think I was superman or something. I can—I'm able to see where people are at the present time. Take your brother for instance, Chris," she said as she closed her eyes, "Right now—he's pouring himself a cup of coffee in his kitchen wearing a pink flowered bathrobe."  
  
"What? That is so a lie."  
  
"Is it? Why don't you call and find out?"  
  
"Fine, I will," he said as he pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Chris."  
  
"Hey little bro. What's up?" he said as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"This is going to seem really odd, but what are you wearing right now?"  
  
"Well, if you must know—I'm wearing Elizabeth's bathrobe because mine is in the washer now because I spilled coffee all over it earlier. She's in the shower, and we're going to go out to eat later tonight."  
  
"Ok, well have fun with her. Bye," he said as he just grinned at Jasmine, who had a very smug look on her face for being right.  
  
--------  
  
"Mommy, look what I got," said Christina as she came running in with a mouth covered in chocolate.  
  
"I see that," she laughed.  
  
"Why don't I go take you and get you cleaned up?" said Cindy as she took the little girls hand and led her to the bathroom.  
  
"How is everything at home?" asked Kevin as he took a seat.  
  
"Home? Oh it's fine—just peachy. I just couldn't think of anything to make it better."  
  
"You are a really bad liar, Lucy."  
  
"Now why would you say something like that?"  
  
"I have a feeling that the reason we got cut off earlier was not because of a bad connection. Am I right?" asked Kevin as he saw her reaction. "Lucy! I can't believe you are letting him treat you this way—his behavior lately is becoming down right horrible, and if it gets worse I'm going to start worrying about your safety."  
  
"I'm fine Kevin. He's not going to hurt me, he never would."  
  
"Oh yeah? I remember a little scene in the hospital when I was still in a wheelchair, and if it hadn't been for Chris giving him that horse tranquilizer then he could have killed you."  
  
"You are over reacting Kevin. It wasn't a horse tranquilizer and he wouldn't want to hurt me, he loves me."  
  
"Well, I love you too Lucy, and I want you to be happy, but lately you don't seem as happy as before."  
  
"Yeah, well there's just a lot of stress going around. Once everything cools down then it'll be back to normal. You'll see," she said as she gave him a half smile.  
  
---------  
  
"Fine, I'll start the story--," said Caleb as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "The Morley-Kovich's had been doing fine for a number of generations—continually growing, and reproducing thanks to the help of the spring. Then a group of sisters began to visit around the 17th century or so—Myra, Jasmine, and Cassandra."  
  
Rafe began to speak then, "They seemed innocent enough, and the families did not let them figure out what was going on. Myra—well, you both know she's very smart and very cunning. When she wants something she goes all out for it. She must have been extremely curious as to how they were doing this, and when Gregory Kovich took the next group up—she followed."  
  
"And so she knew the truth?" asked Livvie.  
  
"Yeah, well Gregory left the group half way up the path, he wanted to stay human and had a house being readied for him and Elena—Kovich Manor. When he left them they were all alive, but when Myra was asked later on about what happened—she said Gregory killed them."  
  
Caleb continued, "Trevor, trusting a stranger over his own flesh and blood, killed Gregory for what seemed like treason—which would have been the correct punishment if he had truly done it. Later on the truth was found out, that the group made it to the spring and became mortal before a cave in killed most of them, but it was too late—Elena had promised Gregory she would get revenge on his death, and she stood by her promise."  
  
"That's when it all started—that's when the battle raged on for centuries. A war where in the end I think we all forgot what we started fighting for," said Rafe as he looked at Caleb. "Hello?" are you two there?" he said not hearing their breathing on the other end just then the door opened and both girls walked in.  
  
"Hey," said Caleb as he got up and pulled Livvie into a hug. "Do you understand everything now?" he said as he looked at her, and she just gave a nod.  
  
Rafe looked at Alison who was standing there in the doorway, "Come on Angel—let's go home," he said as he got up and put his arm around her, with Caleb and Livvie following behind them.  
  
---------  
  
"Answer me this question," said Jack as he put his cell phone up. "Why do you feel you need to be here this moment? What do you feel you are going to accomplish with Rafe and Caleb that was not accomplished years ago with their ancestors?"  
  
"When he was murdered, well hours before that—when he was given the first accusation of murder, I should have stood up for Gregory. I did not know the truth of how the others died, but I did know one thing—that my sister was a liar. I didn't tell Trevor at that moment, did not tell him what I knew of her, that she had in the past told lies to start wars—but instead I allowed Gregory Kovich to die by the hand of his brother."  
  
"So you feel an obligation to the Kovich's now?"  
  
"To both lines, to both Caleb and Rafe—Jack, you've never seen Trevor or Gregory, or met them, but I feel inside of me that they are reborn in Caleb and Rafe. Trevor and Gregory did not get along all the time, like normal brothers, but usually when it came down to harm to their friends or family they banded together and nothing could pull them apart. If they had known what Myra was truly like they would have banded together, but I never warned them like I should have."  
  
"So to get Caleb and Rafe to defeat her is some kind of retribution for the other two?"  
  
"Yeah," she smiled, glad he understood her reasoning.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: For inquiring minds—Rafe told Caleb to kiss something and Caleb told Rafe to go somewhere hot. ;) Until next time—PCGirl. 


	31. Chapter 31 Reincarnation

A/N: This is a long note, so bear with me. First of all—glad you all enjoyed Rafe and Caleb's little shouts of affection at each other. LOL. And yes, I love Jack and Jasmine—just have to figure out when I want everything to happen. As for Chris and his wardrobe, yeah I figured it'd have to be something unbelievable so Jack would call and find out the truth.  
  
Next, this chapter is—unique. You'll understand really fast what I'm talking about, but let me give you a run down of who is played by whom.  
  
Gregory Kovich played by Brian G  
  
Elena Kovich played by Erin  
  
Trevor Morley played by Michael  
  
Tara Morley played by Kelly  
  
As for the rest, you can have it be whoever you feel like.  
  
Enjoy, and I hope this isn't too confusing—LOL. Until next time—ya'll are the best—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
(show opens with Alison asleep on the bed during the day. It zooms into her face and then the tone goes to sepia. Zooms out and we see her lying on a four poster bed wearing 17th century clothing)  
  
Gregory: Elena? Elena, where are you? (runs into the room and lets out a loud sigh) There you are.  
  
(Elena wakes up)  
  
Elena: Thank God. What took so long? Is everyone ok?  
  
Gregory: I went to our new home, our home—where we are going to live out the rest of our life. (kisses her)  
  
Elena: The others—were they with you this whole time?  
  
Gregory: No, I left them half way up the path. They didn't come back before going into town?  
  
Elena: (shakes head) No. We've all be worried about them.  
  
Gregory: Let me go see Trevor and tell him what I know. I'll be back soon (kisses her before leaving)  
  
--------  
  
Trevor: Ah, my recluse brother has finally decided to return. Where are the other Kovich's now?  
  
Gregory: I wish I could tell you, but the last time I saw them was them continuing up the path.  
  
Trevor: You didn't take them all the way up? Well, this is just great—may I ask what caused you to do that?  
  
Gregory: Elena and I have been talking, and we've made a decision—we want to stay mortal.  
  
Trevor: Really? Well this doesn't surprise me really—you always did beat to a different drummer. I'll make sure you are taken care of though at the new place.  
  
Gregory: Thank you, Trevor. Now about the missing Kovich's.  
  
Trevor: I'll get one of the guards to set up a search party shortly.  
  
--------  
  
Elena: I'm happy that you are willing to let us stay Kovich's, Trevor.  
  
Trevor: Well, I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea, but I will say that my younger brother here has always wanted what was different—and I have never stood in the way of anything else before.  
  
Gregory: Thank you, Trevor.  
  
(Two men from the search party enter)  
  
Trevor: You've returned quickly. Does that mean you have found them and brought them home?  
  
Man #1: There is no trace of them after the point in the pass that Gregory left them at. There is a storm brewing outside, we had to call off the search and head back here before we got caught in it.  
  
Gregory: Is there a possibility they found a cave to hide in?  
  
Tara: I know who we can ask. The sisters have special powers.  
  
Elena: When did you find this out?  
  
Tara: Remember yesterday when I was looking for my sapphire broach? Well, Myra came in and told me where to find it—she even told me how I'd lost it, which I completely forgot.  
  
Trevor: Go get the sisters and tell them we'd like to have a meeting with them tonight.  
  
Man #2: Yes, sir.  
  
(Both men leave)  
  
--------  
  
(Gregory and Trevor are standing next to each other, Elena and Tara are off to the side sitting in chairs, Elena pregnant, Tara has a small brunette hair child sitting on her lap. The two men from before walk in with Jasmine, Myra, and Cassandra)  
  
Trevor: My wife told me that you can tell where someone is—no matter where they are. Is that true?  
  
Jasmine: (walks forward) Yes sir, it is.  
  
Trevor: Then where are the missing ones?  
  
Jasmine: (Jasmine closes her eyes and concentrates then opens her eyes) I—I believe they are dead.  
  
Myra: (walks forward) I can tell you what happened to them.  
  
Trevor: Then please do.  
  
Myra: (Myra's eyes are closed. She throws her head back before speaking, eyes still closed. As she speaks we see what she is 'recalling') they were walking up the pass, Gregory was leading them with the others following behind him. One of the other men begins to argue with Gregory, and Gregory slaps him and pushes him to the ground. It seems like Gregory is searching for something, and finds a tree branch and breaks it in half before plunging into his chest. He now looks at the others, daring them to fight him.  
  
Gregory: Liar! How could you make up something as preposterous as me killing some of my own kin?  
  
Trevor: Gregory, this woman would not lie about something as important as the lives of others. Will one of you please take him down to the dungeon while I decide what to do?  
  
Elena: No! Gregory! (begins to cry as Man #1 takes Gregory out of the room yelling)  
  
---------  
  
Elena: (whispering) Gregory, Gregory—I'm here.  
  
Gregory: Darling, what are you doing down here? This place is not safe for you—I'm worried my brother might harm you now.  
  
Elena: No he won't, he promised me that.  
  
Gregory: My brother can no longer be trusted. I swear I did not harm any of them.  
  
Elena: I know. Your soul is too kind and pure to ever do something such as that.  
  
Gregory: Elena—you must run tonight, do not worry about me—do not think about what my fate may be. Take our child and go to the city, if I do not come within a few days you will know the outcome. If my brother does end up killing me, promise that you will avenge my death some how.  
  
Elena: I will, I promise you I will. I love you.  
  
Gregory: I love you too. (reaches hands through the small window and touches her face) Goodbye my darling wife.  
  
Elena: Goodbye (tears down her face she leaves him to his fate)  
  
----------  
  
Trevor: (sighing) Elena has fled tonight.  
  
Tara: How do you know?  
  
Trevor: The guards came and told me they saw her running off towards the direction of the city.  
  
Tara: Are you going to do anything about bringing her back here?  
  
Trevor: No, she is the wife of a traitor. Now get some sleep, my love.  
  
(he leaves Tara and she gets in the bed and lies down. Her eyes are still open and she begins to hear shouting between Gregory and Trevor and then there is silence. The camera zooms on her face and then the shot turns back to normal color and zooms out, we see Livvie lying on the couch)  
  
Livvie: Caleb, my love, are you home? Caleb? (she reaches for the phone and dials a number) Hey, did I wake you.  
  
Alison: No, I just woke up from the weirdest dream. (shows Livvie with a smile on her face as they both begin to discuss their dream over the phone) 


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Nat—glad you liked the part where they say goodbye—it was truly sweet and heartbreaking to think about. I had to go to the multiple times Rali has had to say goodbye for inspiration. Gracie—you always want more, don't you? LOL. Well here it is ya'll—Until next time—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So we are agreed—Myra is going to be brought down by the both of us, working together?" asked Caleb as him and Rafe sat in the Trinity private area.  
  
"Yeah, I'll work with you, but as long as it doesn't harm Alison or our children."  
  
"Fine," he said as he looked up to see Jasmine walk in with drinks. "Hey," he smiled at her.  
  
"Hey. You know, it's good to see you two working together for a common good."  
  
"Even if the common good is attacking your sister?" asked Rafe.  
  
"Yeah, even if it's Myra," she said before leaving with an empty tray.  
  
"Who's in there?" asked Frank as he stood next to Jack and watched Jasmine come out.  
  
"I believe its Caleb and Rafe—doing who knows what."  
  
"Probably playing a friendly game of checkers, or maybe discussing baby names," laughed Frank.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can really see that happening," he said as Jasmine walked past him into the store room and he followed her.  
  
-----------  
  
"It just felt so weird, Livvie. I mean it felt like more than just a dream—almost that I was reliving these memories. Do you understand what I'm saying?" said Alison as she stood in the kitchen making a cup of tea.  
  
"Yes, I understand you completely—and there were things in it—small things that I didn't know about that seemed almost impossible. Like the sapphire broach that Tara lost—was that my imagination adding part of the story, or was that how Tara really found out about the powers?"  
  
"I don't know, it could have been but I believe it was much more. Are you going to ask Caleb when he gets home?"  
  
"Definitely. Oh, someone's at the door—hold on," said Livvie as she put down the phone for a second.  
  
Alison stood in front of the stove as she waited for Livvie to return when she heard a knock on the door, "Come in," she said as she glanced over and saw Imani come in. "Hey," she smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, I was downstairs and the delivery boy came in, I hope you don't mind that I signed for the stuff."  
  
"Of course not, just put them on the couch, I'll be there in a second," she said as Livvie came back to the phone. "Who was it?"  
  
"Delivery boy," she said as she sat down on the couch and began to take off the brown wrapping.  
  
"I just got a package too," laughed Alison as she took her cup of tea with her and went to see what she had.  
  
-------  
  
"So what's the first plan of action?"  
  
"I was thinking—I have no clue," laughed Rafe as he took a pause. "I mean we have to come up with something to get her to leave town. Why would she leave town?"  
  
"She'll leave town when she thinks the war has restarted. There has to be a domino effect here, something starts and then it will just go and go until it seems like the war is started," said Caleb as he began to think and then grabbed a napkin and wrote down something for Rafe to read before tearing it up—a grin appearing on both their faces.  
  
---------  
  
"I had a great time at dinner the other night, thanks again," said Jasmine as she got another order for a customer.  
  
"Yeah, I did too—I was wondering if you'd like to do it again sometime soon."  
  
"Sure, but you know I have this really strict boss who won't let me have much time off lately. Maybe you could sweet talk him into letting me have—oh, this Friday off?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do," as the came back out and he saw Chris sitting at the bar chatting with Frank. "Hey bro, what's going on?"  
  
"I wanted to come by and see why in the world you needed to ask me what I was wearing the other day."  
  
--------  
  
"What is it?" asked Alison as she heard Livvie get quiet. "Livvie—are you there?"  
  
"Uhm yeah—hey, open whatever you got."  
  
"Ok, let's see—first is something for Rafe," she said taking note of an envelope from Romania. "And this—resembles a book, for myself," she said as she began to take off the paper. "It's a diary."  
  
"Yeah, so is mine," said Livvie as she looked through the pages quickly.  
  
"But whose?"  
  
"I have Tara's, and I bet you have Elena's."  
  
"Livvie," said a shocked Alison, "Livvie—I can read this."  
  
"You can?" she said as she finally stopped flipping and went to the first entry and began to read aloud, "I sent a note to Elena today, reminding her that everything would turn out ok—and that at least she did have some part of Gregory still inside her. I know it is no consolation to him being killed, but hopefully she will forgive Trevor one day. He is upset by the way everything went down, he was just arguing with Gregory, he never meant to throw him against the wall like he did."  
  
Alison took a sigh as she heard what Livvie said, and then began to read the first entry, "Tonight I ran and ran until I made it here, our home—Kovich Manor. I'm hoping that Trevor will understand this is a huge mistake and soon let Gregory go. My husband is innocent, and I know that in my heart—I just hope that is enough."  
  
"Alison—how are we able to read this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
---------  
  
Jack laughed, "You see the waitress over there," he said pointing out Jasmine.  
  
"Yeah, she's cute—what does she have anything to do with me wearing a—pink flowery robe?" said Chris, saying the last part under his breath.  
  
"Jasmine has this ability, this talent, to tell you where a person is in the world. I mean it's interesting—she was able to tell me you were in the kitchen wearing a pink robe making a cup of coffee. It definitely has it perks, if you were to want to find out about someone."  
  
"Yeah, it definitely does," remarked Chris as he heard a loud commotion and turned around to see Rafe stumbling out of the private area.  
  
"You are nothing but a stupid slayer that wouldn't be able to stake an elephant to death if his life depended on it," shouted Caleb.  
  
"Oh yeah? At least I don't have to worry about my wife betraying me every other day. But you know what—you picked her for eternity so I hope you enjoy her for eternity. And if I ever even hear that you have spoken Alison's or our children's names again I will hunt you down—you bloodsucking sleazebag," yelled back Rafe as he left the building.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Chris.  
  
"I have no idea," he said as he looked over to Jasmine who seemed to trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
----------  
  
Alison was nodding off again while reading the diary when Rafe came running into the apartment, "Where's the fire?" she laughed.  
  
"Give me a second, angel. Where is the stupid notepad?" he said as he began to look around frantically.  
  
"There's the one by the fridge for grocery lists. What's going on?"  
  
"I'll explain in a second," he said as he wrote something down quickly and ran back outside. He came back in a few seconds later and came to sit down on the couch slightly out of breath but beaming from ear to ear. "Caleb and I have a plan, or the beginnings of one—in order to make it believable when we figure out what to do we have to act like we are hating each other again. I just wrote Jasmine a note telling her that the scene we did in the Trinity was a ploy."  
  
"Ahhh, oh you got something in the mail today—delivery from Romania," she said pointing it out to him.  
  
"Oh really? That's great," he said as he picked it up. "What is that you are reading?" he said, finally noticing the old, worn looking book in her lap.  
  
"Elena Kovich's diary," she said as she watched his face go white. "Livvie received Tara's today at the same time—we had this dream, the same dream at the same time. And then these books came. Rafe, how are we able to read this type of Romanian?"  
  
"It's in their secret language—and the only two that have ever been able to read it was the two women," said a confused Rafe. How could two women, one who had never been to Daia, and the other who had just been there for the first time a few months ago, be able to read a diary that was written almost 370 years ago? The only explanation he could guess was that somehow Tara and Elena had been reborn inside Livvie and Alison. 


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I completely agree with Gracie—Nat is evil. LOL Until next time—hey Nat, update soon, pleeeease—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you know you and Caleb had me so worried all day yesterday? I'm surprised I didn't drop a tray of drinks on someone. Don't you ever plan a stupid ploy like that without telling me first," spoke Jasmine in a very stern voice but grinning at the same time.  
  
Rafe couldn't help but smile, "I'm sorry—we just realized it was the first step in the plan. We weren't even sure what we were going to say—just let whatever insult we could think of flow."  
  
"Well, for ad libbing they were pretty good insults," she said, still grinning at the elephant comment Caleb had made. "So what is the next step?"  
  
"I have no clue," he laughed as he saw Lucy come in, and he motioned over to the private area, and gave a gesture to Jasmine that they wouldn't need anything.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Lucy, as she watched her cousin pull out some papers and set them down on the table in front of them.  
  
---------  
  
"Is something bothering you?" asked Ian as he walked up next to Chris. "No, let me guess—Elizabeth wants George to make another appearance soon, and you want to figure out what to wear," he laughed.  
  
"No, this has nothing to do with Elizabeth or George," he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Then what gives—you've been in deep thought the whole day."  
  
"If you could find out where a person was—and we're talking instantly, skip all the Private Eye mumbo jumbo—would you do it?"  
  
"Depends on the person and the situation. I mean are we talking old friend you've lost touch with, a colleague you need a consultation with, or a long lost love?"  
  
"Try a little bit of all three."  
  
-------  
  
"I need you to sign these papers. Here and here," he said pointing to the two lines next to where he had already signed.  
  
"Rafe, this is completely Romanian, and I have no idea what I'm signing."  
  
"What it says isn't important."  
  
"No, first you tell me what it says and then I will think about signing."  
  
He took the papers from her hands and looked at them himself. "It's for Kovich Manor—I'm selling it."  
  
"No, you won't—you can't--I won't let you. Rafe this is your home, where you grew up."  
  
"No Lucy, wherever Alison is—that's where my home is now. This place is just a place filled with memories of the past—I'm not dwelling on the past, I'm looking toward the future, my future with the woman I love."  
  
"You are so romantic," she said smiling at him before becoming stern again, "but I'm still not signing."  
  
"Fine, what am I going to do with a place 3,000 miles that is about to crumble into itself? Did you know that Caleb was so scared for Livvie's safety that's why she found the stupid book? When they went to open the front door they barely touched it and it fell into the middle of the foyer."  
  
"We can fix it up, it can be a vacation house—but I won't sell it."  
  
"You have another way for me and Alison to be able to afford a house then?"  
  
----------  
  
"Who are you talking about Ramsey?"  
  
"Julie Devlin—Christina's mother. I mean I've got this relationship with Elizabeth, and that's all fine and dandy, but some information just came to light and when I heard of this possibility she was the first person I thought of."  
  
"But she only had a few months to live—what two years ago?"  
  
"Yeah, but you know we never heard about her death—never got a notification."  
  
"She was probably all alone, and didn't list a next of kin."  
  
"You don't seem to think this information in interesting in the least, do you?"  
  
"No, not really," grinned Ian.  
  
---------  
  
"This is why you are doing this? Because you need money for the house? Rafe, why don't you just ask me for it?"  
  
"Because I don't take hand-outs. So will you please sign the papers?"  
  
"No, because I have the perfect solution. Don't say no right away—hear me out ok?"  
  
"Ok," he said giving her a big smile.  
  
"I sold you the warehouse for the gym, correct? Well, what if I were to buy it back from you—you can still keep the gym up and running, don't worry about that. You take the money for the warehouse and put that towards a down payment."  
  
"But we still owe you money for the warehouse."  
  
"That debt is now paid in full. Rafe, please let me do this for you—you are my family, and that means more than anything to me. Please?" she said as she sat there giving him a begging look before he finally gave her his mega- watt smile and gave into her demands.  
  
--------  
  
"Ian, this is very interesting—let's just say for a second that Eve could be alive."  
  
"But she's not," he said, as his voice raised a bit.  
  
"It's called a hypothetical situation."  
  
"I know what it is, but it's ridiculous to bring up something we know won't happen."  
  
"Fine, let's say—Arianna. Wouldn't you like to know how your ex-wife is doing?"  
  
"Not really," said Ian as he scratched the back of his neck with the edges of his mouth curling up to a smile.  
  
"You really are no help at all."  
  
"Yeah, I know it," he said finally laughing. "So what are you going to do about finding Julie?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but when I figure it out I'll let you know." 


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I've been given a challenge to catch up to Gracie, but it's not going to happen because I'm pretty much on track with what I post on here at Just Heavenly just days apart. When I started posting Trinity I was a week and a half behind, but I caught up—YAY for that! Ok, enough rambling. Until next time—Ya'll are the best—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready to go?" asked Rafe as he came in to see Alison still sitting on the bed like she had been before he went to take his shower.  
  
"You know, we really don't have to be over to Lucy's for a few hours," she grinned.  
  
"Oh really? Well what would you like to do then?" he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Well, we could play the baby name again."  
  
"Alison, we have looked at probably every name in the book for Katie a middle name, it's just going to have to wait until we see her for the first time."  
  
"I know, but I just would like to be able to call her by her full name," she said giving him a pout.  
  
"Fine," he said as he went to get it off the bookshelf, seeing the diary he picked it up noticing she had placed a bookmark on a page. "What's the bookmark for?" he said opening it, as if he himself could read the passage.  
  
---------  
  
"Jack, where is your girlfriend?" asked Chris as he rushed into the Trinity to see both Frank and Jack standing at the bar.  
  
"What?" said both men in unison.  
  
"Jasmine."  
  
"You're dating Jasmine?" asked Frank, with a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"No, I'm not dating her. She should be here soon enough though, her shift starts in fifteen minutes," he said taking a quick glance at his watch. Even if he wasn't her boss he was realizing he was learning her schedule real fast—and making sure he was usually working when she was.  
  
"Good—good. I need to ask her for a little favor."  
  
"You are not using my—employee for your own twisted plan."  
  
"This isn't twisted Jack. It's Julie—I want to find out if she's alive."  
  
--------  
  
"You do realize that even if you were to stare at that book for eternity you still wouldn't be able to read it, right?" laughed Livvie as she walked in from the shower in a burgundy terry cloth towel to see him lying sideways on the bed, the diary in front of him opened to a page.  
  
"Yeah, I know—I was just thinking it might suddenly occur to me what all these words really mean."  
  
"Don't bet on it," she said as she came and sat down next to him.  
  
"Well, at least read something to me—oh wise one," he said as he took his hand and began to rub it against the back of her neck.  
  
"Wise one is it? Just because I can read something like this doesn't make me wise."  
  
"You and Alison are giving insight to something that has been lost for centuries, I'd say that's pretty wise," he said as he now ran finger down her neck and across her collarbone, making her shiver slightly.  
  
Livvie made him move his hand so she could keep her concentration before reading, "I asked Trevor today about the spring. If it were possible to go back to it, just him and I, so that we may have more children. He told me no, not for fear of losing his life by some unknown force—whether it be Elena or someone else, but actually for fear of him losing me. The cost of him only having one child to carry on his legacy seems greater than my own life, but I will not push the matter further because I'm unsure I could live without him either."  
  
---------  
  
"Let me see it," said Alison taking the book from his hand and placing it in her lap. "Ahh yes—Today I was paid a visit by Trevor. He himself came to tell me they found the group of missing Kovich's, huddled together in a cave to brave the elements outside. They had already become human when they went for shelter, and then trapped in as the cave entrance probably iced over. He apologized again for the unnecessary murder of Gregory and promised that no Morley will ever believe the words of Myra again, and I agreed that the same will be said for the Kovich's.  
  
"As for taking back my oath to Gregory to end his brother's life early, I will not take that back. Trevor took away the one that that meant the most to me, and nothing will bring him back to me."  
  
Rafe looked at Alison, tears coming down from her eyes, "Don't—don't cry please," he begged.  
  
"I can't help it, I just imagine what Elena was feeling and it makes me sad—and then I think of having to live without you, and my emotions get the best of me," she said as she reached for a Kleenex. "I hate being pregnant, my emotions are worse than usual."  
  
Rafe laughed, "Well, I think you are even more gorgeous when you are pregnant."  
  
"Really?" she said as her eyes cleared.  
  
"Yeah, and let me show you," he said as he moved up the bed to where she was and began to gently kiss her. They had definitely found something to keep them from being at Lucy's early, but neither of them cared.  
  
-----------  
  
"You want to what?" spoke up Frank who got a glare from both men. "Sorry, it's just a shock. I mean I know what Jasmine's powers are, but can she really tell you that?"  
  
"I think she can, I mean I haven't talked to her—which is why I want to."  
  
"Make sure this is what you want Chris," said Frank as he went in the back.  
  
"Your future awaits," said Jack as Jasmine walked in. "Chris, you have a good woman right now, are you going to ruin it?"  
  
"I—Jack, I just have to know what happened to her," he said as he walked over and began to talk to her. Jack watched as Chris asked her the question, and then pulled out a picture of Julie from his wallet. She took the picture looking at it, and then giving it back, before saying something quietly to him before Chris took one last look back at Jack before leaving.  
  
---------  
  
"Caleb?" said Livvie softly as she finished and looked over at him. "Caleb—are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Was just thinking about what they gave up for the fear of losing each other, and in the end they weren't together for more than the time of a normal mortal life."  
  
"Really? Did Elena complete her threat then?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Tara wrote about it later on."  
  
"Well, I know we'll never lose each other right?"  
  
"Right," he said, trying to swallow the lump in his throat for he realized his fear and Trevor's were the same. "I love you Olivia," he said as he moved over and began to kiss her neck, his words vibrating off her soft skin.  
  
"I love you Caleb," she replied, falling into his trance.  
  
-----------  
  
"You know, we're not going to be able to do this as easily as we just did in a few months," said Alison as she snuggled into Rafe more, or as close as she could being pregnant.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah Rafe—we can't exactly just let the babies be crying in the other room when the chance for romance comes around."  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew that. I'm sure we can let Cousin Lucy take the kids, or Grandma Elizabeth," he said as Alison began to laugh. "What? What did I say?"  
  
"My mother being a grandma—it's just—I can't picture that," she choked out through laugher.  
  
"Yeah, that is a pretty funny picture. You know, we should leave for Lucy's now," he said rubbing her arms.  
  
"Yeah, I know—hey, can we go look at houses afterwards? There's this one I wanted to show you, I went and looked at it awhile ago—I hope it's still on the market."  
  
"Sure, I've got one that I think is perfect for us," he said smiling as he gave her a kiss on the temple.  
  
---------  
  
Chris walked into the apartment calling for Elizabeth, "Hey—are you home? Hello? Guess not," he said as he took out the piece of paper with the numbers on it and the picture of Julie in his wallet. "Could you really be alive?" he said shaking his head in confusion. He picked up the telephone and dialed, "Hello information—I need the telephone number for the Illinois DMV. Ok, thank you very much," he said hanging up the phone. One more step—that's all it took and he could find out the truth—but what would happen once he found it. Just then the front door opened and he saw Elizabeth walk in, "Hey," he said putting the picture up.  
  
"Hey—what are you up to?"  
  
"Trying to get in touch with a colleague from the hospital," he said getting up and giving her a hug, ready to give up the search for a bit.  
  
---------  
  
"Caleb, are you awake?" asked Livvie as she laid tangled up in the sheets and him on the bed, her hand tracing circles on his chest.  
  
"Mmm hmm. What is it?" he asked, his eyes still closed.  
  
"When Trevor died, did Tara and Elena stay friends?"  
  
"I believe so. Why, are you worried yours and Alison's friendship might end?" he said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Oh no, because Alison and I—we've always been friends you know," she said laughing at herself. It was silly for her to think this, for her to think her and Alison might be friends again—for real this time, not just playing with each other to get what they wanted, revenge on each other or someone else.  
  
"Don't worry Olivia—I'm not going anywhere, and I'm pretty sure Rafe isn't either—not anytime soon." 


	35. Chapter 35

"So, did you have anything to do with the diaries being sent to me and Alison?" asked Livvie as she sat at the bar and talked with Jasmine.  
  
She had to laugh first, "Actually, I thought about it and got in contact with Delia—she had already sent them," she said as she fidgeted with the note for Rafe that Caleb had sent through Livvie. "How are they?"  
  
"They give a lot of insight, I know both men are interested in hearing me and Alison read them."  
  
"Well, that's good," she said as Jack came walking up behind her. "I better get back to work," she said smiling at them both and went to find a customer who needed their order taken.  
  
"What are you over here chatting about?" asked Jack.  
  
"Nothing really important. So, when are you finally going to give in and kiss the girl?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Livvie had to laugh, "Oh come on Jack—it's so obvious that you like her. And I'm glad you like her—she's a much better catch than Reese was."  
  
"You think you know me, well I hate to tell you but you are wrong."  
  
"Jack," she said as she leaned across the bar right in his face, "You are a really—really bad liar," she grinned at him before hopping off the stool and seeing her dad walking in.  
  
-----------  
  
"Whatcha got there Ramsey?" asked Ian as he finally spoke after standing in front of Chris' desk for over a minute.  
  
"Geez Thornhart," yelled Chris as he jumped and took notice of the Irishman in front of him.  
  
"A little jumpy today?"  
  
"No, just busy. Don't you have somewhere to be?"  
  
"Yeah, since all of a sudden I have to work everyday this week because someone is taking off the rest of the week?"  
  
"I've been asked to speak at a convention tomorrow. Now I've got to finish going over this patients chart before I get off work."  
  
"And whose chart would that be?" he said snapping out from under Chris. "Julie Devlin?"  
  
----------  
  
"For the last time, Carly Corinthos does not live at this house. This is my house and my name is Lucy Coe, not Carly Corinthos, ok?," yelled Lucy at the delivery man at the door.  
  
"Well, I was given this address to deliver this stuff to."  
  
"It's wrong," she said slamming the door. "I'm sorry about that, that's been happening all day long—I just don't understand it. Did we get everything signed now?" she said as she went and sat down next to Rafe.  
  
"I think so," said Rafe.  
  
"Good--Now keep good condition of my property," she joked with them.  
  
"Of course we will," said Alison as she gave her a hug.  
  
"Have you found the perfect house yet?"  
  
"We are going to go look at ones we both looked at separately after we leave here, but who knows if I'll like what he picked out" laughed Alison. She didn't notice the smile Rafe tried to hide as she put on her coat to leave.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you will find the perfect spot soon enough," she said wishing she had a moment to talk to Rafe alone. "You two be safe out there," she said giving them each a hug, hoping she would get a call later that night about the perfect house for what was probably the perfect couple.  
  
--------  
  
"How are you doing today?" asked Kevin as he slipped into the seat and looked at Livvie.  
  
"I'm good, I was just telling Jack he's a bad liar."  
  
"Really?" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, so what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, I don't want you to get angry with me because I kept this from you, ok? Cindy and I—we aren't married."  
  
"What?"  
  
---------  
  
"Yes it's Julie's—ok? Are you happy now?"  
  
"And I'm going to take a really big guess that there is no convention or speech you have tomorrow either?"  
  
"When did you become so nosy?"  
  
"When did you start asking for a file from—1999?"  
  
"Listen, I've a license plate that is from Illinois, and I know they won't just give me an address from that. I figured maybe if I had her social security number then I could sweet talk the person into giving an address. I'll say she's my long lost sister."  
  
"Well that makes sense—what story are you giving Elizabeth?"  
  
---------  
  
"This is it?" questioned Alison as she got up out of the car and stood there at the door.  
  
"Yeah, you don't like it?"  
  
"Rafe, this is the place Livvie and I looked at awhile back. I never told you about it, how could you know?"  
  
"The pregnant woman and her friend were you and Livvie," he laughed. "I guess this house has found us then, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"You know when I knew it was perfect?" he said as they walked to the steps and sat down on them, waiting for the realtor to meet them.  
  
---------  
  
"It was a mistake, she was nervous, and I had brought up the idea before and she said no to it. Cindy came here to help me get over Lucy. That's why I left in January, I thought being away from her would make the feelings go away."  
  
"Well, have they?"  
  
Kevin laughed, "No, they haven't. And then the other day things happened, and comments have been made lately. Remember when you gave me some advice awhile ago telling me if I wanted Lucy to fight for her? Well, I'm finally taking the advice you gave me then."  
  
"Glad you finally listened to me," she smiled. "I know I've been harsh on Lucy before—,"  
  
"Harsh is an understatement."  
  
"Let me finish. I know I've been harsh on her before, but out of all the women I've seen you with—she's the best for you Dad."  
  
"Thank you saying that."  
  
-------------  
  
"I'm not giving her a story."  
  
"So you are telling her you're going to find your ex-supposed to be dead- wife?"  
  
"No, she's going to think I'm at a convention. There's no reason to worry her about someone that may or may not exist. Plus we don't even know if she wants to see me. Ian—if you even think about telling her who I'm really going to see I will come back here and kick your arse all the way back to Ireland."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't want to get into this drama of yours anymore than I already am."  
  
"Good, I'll see you on Friday," he smiled as Ian began to leave.  
  
"If you don't run off with Julie again and start a new life," grinned Ian.  
  
"I'll see you on Friday, Dr. Thornhart."  
  
---------  
  
"When?" asked Alison  
  
"When I came over with Christina that day, and she was running out in the yard. It didn't take much imagination to see Katie playing with her out in the yard also, or Danny and Eddie playing also."  
  
"Well, for me it was the bedroom with the pink roses border at the top," she said leaning her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Christina saw the room before I did. The first words she said to me were that it could be Katie's room. And you know she's completely right."  
  
"I can really see our kids taking their first steps in the living room, or waking up on Christmas morning's and walking down those steps to see what Santa brought them."  
  
"And us walking them out to the bus stop on the first day of school, you crying because your babies are all grown up," he laughed.  
  
"Rafe!" she said hitting him on the arm.  
  
"You know you will," he said kissing her on the head.  
  
"Yeah, I probably will," she said as the realtor came pulling into the driveway. "I guess it's time to look at the house together."  
  
"Home, angel—our home," he said giving her another kiss. 


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: : ) PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who was on the phone just then?" asked Ian as Lucy walked into the living room.  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
"I told Chris that it wouldn't work—she already found out, didn't she?"  
  
"Found out what exactly?"  
  
"Oh—nevermind," he grinned, realizing that whatever Elizabeth said it had nothing to do with Julie.  
  
"You aren't getting out of this easily—now tell me what Chris is trying to pull before I—before I stake you."  
  
"I'm not a vampire anymore woman, why would you want to stake me?"  
  
"Because you and Dr. Ramsey have done something sneaky, and anything that has to do with him is bad—so tell me now."  
  
--------  
  
"I'll see you later sweetie," said Kevin as he gave Livvie a big hug outside the Trinity and then went on to the hospital.  
  
Livvie was almost to the car when she heard her name behind her and saw Myra standing there, "Hello Myra."  
  
"Hello, Livvie. You never did come back to hear the rest of the story."  
  
"Yeah, well I know the rest," she said getting defensive. "But I also know the truth about why Caleb doesn't want a child. You know they kept telling me you were a liar, but you were right on that guess," she said as she tried to keep up the defensive front.  
  
"Really?" said Myra, a bit of shock coming out. Was this a bluff or was this the truth? "Well, if you need any—assistance to remedy the problem, the let me know."  
  
"I will," said Livvie as she turned and kept going to the car.  
  
---------  
  
"I still can't believe we've found our home," smiled Alison as she walked back into the small living area of the apartment.  
  
"I can't believe you are still smiling, we've been home for over half an hour," laughed Rafe.  
  
"Yeah, well I have a reason to be smiling—we are finally going to get our own home, and bigger than this little hole in the wall," she said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Well, I think I have another reason to get you to smile," he said as he scooted next to her and began to kiss her.  
  
"Really? What could that be?"  
  
"You'll find out," he said as he pulled her closer.  
  
----------  
  
"First, what did Elizabeth say?"  
  
"She said that Chris was out of town on a business trip—at a convention giving a speech—and we could use the apartment for a baby shower."  
  
"Sounds like the plan is working so far," he smiled at her.  
  
"Huh? You are making no sense—you haven't been secretly drinking whiskey all morning, have you?"  
  
Ian had to laugh, "No—and besides, I can hold my liquor pretty good I'll have you know."  
  
"I suppose so, but I have a feeling there is no speech that Chris is giving, is there?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to say, but if you were to throw out guesses I could say yes or no."  
  
-----------  
  
"What are you doing with that?" asked Livvie as she walked in and saw Caleb sitting and intently staring at the music box in front of him.  
  
"Oh this—for some unknown reason the music box kept popping into my head lately so I went and found it."  
  
"Has finding it helped any?"  
  
"No, not really," he said as he got up and took another glance at the wooden box before turning his attentions to his wife. "How was lunch with your Dad?"  
  
"It was good, we chatted, and I found out who Jack has a crush on."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jasmine," she smiled. "Of course he won't admit it to me yet, but just wait—and then after lunch I was surprisingly visited by Myra," she said as she saw a mixture of shock and anger on Caleb's face.  
  
---------  
  
[shows Rafe and Alison on the bed kissing]  
  
"Who in the world could that be?" grumbled Rafe as they heard the knock on the door.  
  
"Whoever it is, if it's important they can come back later," said Alison as she tried to get his attention back to her.  
  
"Yeah," he said glancing up to see a note get slipped under the door. "Hold on," he said as he got up and grabbed the note before returning to the bed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Alison as she rolled to her side.  
  
"It's just a request for a meeting tomorrow with Caleb. Who knows if I'll even go," he said throwing it on the table and returning to the bed.  
  
---------  
  
"Fine, I'll play this game," she said sitting in front of him. "Is he really out of town?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it—in the United States?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is he seeing someone we know?"  
  
"I've never met her personally, but yes."  
  
"Is he in Chicago?" she asked as her eyes got big.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"He went to go see Julie and you didn't tell me," she said as she looked around and found a pillow to hit him on the arm with.  
  
"Hey, stop that. Stop," he laughed. "I couldn't tell, or he'd kick my arse all the way back to Ireland."  
  
"Does he know she's actually alive, or is this just a guess he has?"  
  
"A pure guess."  
  
"I hope he doesn't get hurt when he sees her," sighed Lucy.  
  
---------  
  
"You saw Myra?"  
  
"Yeah, as I was leaving to go the car she stopped me and we had a nice little chat."  
  
"And you did tell her to leave you alone, right?"  
  
"Uhm, no actually I've decided that if you and Rafe are going to play like you hate each other than I will too," she said and then frowning, "Don't you give me that 'Olivia-do-you-know-what-you-are-getting-yourself-into' look. You and Rafe didn't let me and Alison help out with Joshua at all, and it almost cost you everything with that—well, I'm going to make sure I have a part in the destruction of Myra."  
  
"But—"  
  
"No, it's already started and you can't stop it," she said as she kissed him and walked off.  
  
"I've created a monster," he said as he rubbed his face and gave a slight smile.  
  
---------  
  
"Now where were we?" grinned Rafe as he began kissing Alison.  
  
"I believe—ugh," yelled Alison as the phone began to ring. "Don't answer it," she said as she pulled him down towards her and wouldn't let go so he couldn't answer it even if he wanted to.  
  
"Hey sweetie—it's Mom. Listen, Chris is out of town and said I could use the apartment for a baby shower—how does tomorrow sound? Call me back later. Bye."  
  
"I guess you can go see Caleb tomorrow then after all."  
  
"Please don't say that name when I'm trying to set the mood," he laughed as he went back to kissing and the phone rang again. "Can I please make love to my wife in peace!" yelled Rafe as he rolled over onto his back next to Alison and waited for the machine to pick up.  
  
"Hi Rafe and Alison, this is Mary Bergeron the realtor. I was hoping to get you on the phone to tell you this, but I'll leave a message I guess. You got the house—call me later and we can set up the final plans."  
  
"It's ours Rafe, it's really ours," she said as she rolled into his arms and onto her belly—or as well as she could with twins and being seven months pregnant, and then they finally fell into their rhythm. 


	37. Chapter 37

"Hello Ian," said Kevin as he walked up to the Nurses Station and saw him standing there.  
  
"Don't you have a wife to go to?"  
  
"I also have a job," he said as he turned his attention to Colleen, "Do I have any messages?"  
  
"Yes—I think you do," she said as she began to dig through papers.  
  
"How are you and Lucy doing?"  
  
"We're fine," said Ian as he kept himself from looking at Kevin.  
  
"That's good, because I wanted to tell you that I don't want her hurt."  
  
"Well, if you would stay away from her then she won't be hurt."  
  
---------  
  
"So any new word on Katrina's middle name?" asked Lucy as they all began to come into the living room where Alison was sitting with her presents for the shower around her, her mom sitting on one side, and Livvie sitting on the other.  
  
"No, not yet, but we know we'll realize it the first time we see her," said Alison as she rubbed her hand over her stomach.  
  
"How about Elena?" said Livvie as she saw Jasmine begin to smile at her suggestion.  
  
"Katrina Elena Kovich—it's got potential, I'll keep it in mind," she said.  
  
"I don't like it," said Elizabeth with a matter-of-fact tone. "It's about as bad as the name you've given Eddie."  
  
"I love Edward, and mother I'll have you know that Eddie can hear you now and I would like it if you'd apologize to your grandson now."  
  
"I'm sorry Eddie," she said patting Alison's stomach.  
  
"Thank you—so where should we start?" she said looking at all the presents.  
  
"Here, this is from me," said Jasmine as she dropped a small bag into Alison's lap from behind her.  
  
----------  
  
"This is crazy, I'm not doing this," said Chris as he turned around halfway up the front walk. "It's not Julie—as much as I want it to be it's not," he sighed as he got back into the car and leaned his head on the steering wheel. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Lucy's cell phone and waited for her to answer, "Hey—it's Chris."  
  
"Chris, where are you? Elizabeth said you left on a medical conference, but Ian said that was a lie. Tell me where you are right now," she demanded quietly as she slipped out of the baby shower for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm in a little suburb of Chicago sitting in a person's driveway. I was told that Julie was still alive, and I had to see it for myself. I can't go up to that door though Lucy. If it is her—what do I say? What do I do?"  
  
"Do you love Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes, or I thought I did—for some reason it seems wrong now. Should I just back out of this driveway and turn around? Tell me Lucy because I have no idea what to do now."  
  
"Go knock on the door Chris, it's the least you can do now. Call me when you get back in the car."  
  
"Thanks," he said as he hung up the phone, and took a big breath. He walked up and knocked on the door.  
  
----------  
  
"Are you saying I'm the cause for her being hurt lately?"  
  
"If the shoe fits."  
  
"I'm not the one who told her I wished Scott was dead."  
  
"I didn't say I wished Scott dead, I said I wished you dead."  
  
"Well, me saying that about Scott is pretty much the equivalent. You've got some anger issues right now, Thornhart—and I strongly suggest you figure out what they are and fast before you hurt someone you love, namely Lucy."  
  
-------  
  
"Who was on the phone?" asked Alison as she looked over and saw Lucy walking back into the room as she pulled out a soft blue blanket with the initials EGK in the corner in a darker blue.  
  
"That was—Mr. Ramsey wanting to know if the party was over yet. He wants his waitresses back."  
  
"Well, he's going to have to wait a bit longer," laughed Alison though she thought she saw the same look Rafe gives when he's lying in Lucy's eyes at the moment. "Awww--thank you Mom for the blanket," she said giving her a hug.  
  
"There's one for Katrina also, but I didn't give it to you yet because we don't know her middle name."  
  
"Well, it seems lately that everyone keeps giving us names so the middle initial would be E," she laughed as she realized this fact.  
  
"That's odd," remarked Livvie.  
  
"Yeah, it is—isn't it?"  
  
----------  
  
"Figures that nobody is home," he said as he began to turn around when he heard the door knob click. "Sorry—wrong house," he said as he didn't even to turn and look.  
  
"No it's not," said Julie as she stood there holding an infant in her arms.  
  
"So you really are alive," said Chris as he turned around to see her standing there—his heart being hurt.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you come in and we'll chat?"  
  
"No, I need to get going—I shouldn't have left the hospital when we've been so busy lately, the Port Charles hotel burned down and we still have patients from that."  
  
"Please, I want to tell you what's gone on the past few years."  
  
"Ok, but not for long," he said as he walked in.  
  
-----------  
  
"Here are your messages, Kevin," said Colleen as she returned with a few sheets of paper.  
  
"Thank you," he said smiling and beginning to leave.  
  
"You don't know anything about me," yelled Ian.  
  
"I know you well enough to know that you are being bothered by something serious Ian—if you want to talk about it then you are welcome to talk with me in my office confidentially."  
  
"You only want to find some ammo to steal Lucy from me."  
  
"If that's what you think then that's fine, but I am worried about you as a friend and colleague, not a scorned ex-lover."  
  
-------  
  
"Thanks again for everything," called Alison in the hall as Jasmine and Imani left. "Is there anything I can do with the cleaning up?" asked Alison.  
  
"No, I think we've got everything under control. Can we take stuff down to the car?" asked Lucy.  
  
"Actually, Rafe dropped me off on the way to see Caleb. I'll call and see if he's ready to come get me," she said going to her phone.  
  
"I'm ready to leave also—I'll just drop you by the gym. No reason for him to come across town and back again," said Livvie.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to go out of your way."  
  
"It's no problem, I'm over in that general direction anyways."  
  
--------  
  
"Did they figure out how you overcame the disease?" asked Chris after hearing the beginning part of her story.  
  
"No, but I can't tell you are intrigued about it," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Of course I am—you know how I am."  
  
"I know something else, and I can see it in your eyes Chris—you are happy again. What's her name?"  
  
"Her name is Elizabeth," he smiled. "We haven't been together long, and she drives me nuts sometimes—but she has this guarded heart, like I used to guard mine, and we just clicked."  
  
"It makes my day to hear you say that," she smiled as she grabbed his hand. "Anything else you want to ask me?"  
  
"When you overcame the disease why didn't you come back to me? I loved you so much Julie, and it hurt to think you were dead when you were really alive."  
  
"I was scared it would resurface and I would have to say goodbye to you again. Then Daniel came into the picture, and then things just continued from there. We had out little boy in August, we call him Danny."  
  
"Eve's boy is called Danny also," he said with a laugh. "Well, I need to go—Lucy is expecting a call from me. I chickened out the first time up the driveway, and had to call her for reassurance."  
  
"Oh, I've got something for Christina. Lucy doesn't have to explain who it's from, just make sure she gets it," she said as she got up and went and retrieved a box.  
  
"Take care," he said as he gave her a big hug. "I hope he makes you happy," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"And you better make Elizabeth happy from now on too. Don't ever second guess your choice Chris—and you will see me again, I promise," she said giving him one more hug before he left the house. 


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Hmmm, can't respond to reviews if you don't get them. So I'll just say this—Enjoy! Until next time—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for taking me back home. Let me call Rafe and tell him we're on the way over so he can help get the presents out of the car."  
  
"Hopefully him and Caleb have finished their latest shouting match," laughed Livvie.  
  
"Yeah, but you know what—them being nice is not normal and weird, and just a little creepy."  
  
"Oh definitely."  
  
"Hey Rafe—are you two still having your meeting? Where are you at? Yeah, we'll be over there in a bit then," she said as she hung up.  
  
"Still talking?"  
  
"Sounded like an overly loud discussion. They are at Joshua's—said to come on over there."  
  
"Why would they meet there?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
----------  
  
"I guess its back to work," sighed Jasmine as she hung up her coat and put her purse on the shelf above it.  
  
"Yeah, too bad we can't celebrate someone having a baby everyday," smiled Imani.  
  
"When will you and Jamal be having your own little furry creation?" she smiled at her.  
  
"Furry? I don't know whether to laugh or slap you for that," she laughed as they went out to the bar. "We're here. Hey, where are all the customers?"  
  
"What are you talking about—the place has been dead most of the day," said Jack.  
  
----------  
  
"Caleb, we've been sitting here forever, the girls are on their way over—why don't we just quit before something really stupid comes out of our mouths," said Rafe as he stood over Caleb as he sat at the desk.  
  
"No, because there has to be some way to get her to leave town."  
  
"What's the next idea coming out of your head—locking her up for eternity? Let's just ignore her and let her realize there's nothing in this town she wants."  
  
"You know for the first time all day you've come up with a good idea--."  
  
"Thanks, so ignoring it is?"  
  
"No, we're going to lock her up downstairs," he said as he began to find a piece of paper to write up some plans.  
  
"That is crazy! That is--."  
  
"We're here," said Alison and Livvie as they walked in the middle of the argument.  
  
-----------  
  
"So you didn't call Lucy wanting us to hurry up over?"  
  
"Nope, I actually just got here a bit ago—Frank opened, we were just trying to decide what to do about closing and everything."  
  
"Well, I can go home if you want me to," said Imani.  
  
"No, why don't you stay that way you and Jamal can work on that furry creation tonight," she grinned as they both started laughing.  
  
"Frank, I don't think these two should work together anymore, what do you think?" he said looking back at him.  
  
"I couldn't agree more—so me and Imani for the next few hours it is. You two go get something to eat," he said as he shoved them through the door.  
  
"Thanks," smiled Imani. "I don't think I could have set up that date any better."  
  
----------  
  
"When did you start acting like Oscar the Grouch on all of this?" asked Caleb.  
  
"When you decided to start acting like a FBI Agent who is working a sting operation?" yelled Rafe back. "You are saying we can just lock her up in that dungeon downstairs for eternity and everything will be fine."  
  
"At least for awhile until we come up with something better."  
  
"Yeah? And you know what happens when she gets out—she will not just start this war over, but before she's done she'll have this entire city in flames."  
  
"At least they are acting normal," said Livvie as she leaned over towards Alison.  
  
"Yeah, well let's let them be," she said as the two women turned to leave the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Rafe as he stopped the argument with Caleb for a second.  
  
"I'm going to go look at the grounds outside, and remember how wonderful my day was before coming here," she said turning around and stomping.  
  
----------  
  
"I can't believe you have me sitting OUTSIDE eating pizza in the middle of February," laughed Jasmine.  
  
"I offered to take it back to my place—you are the one that declined."  
  
"Well, I just—I didn't realize it was going to be so windy."  
  
"Be glad it's not snowing too. So what else would you like to do after we finish this?"  
  
"Hmmm, how about a walk through the park?"  
  
"I thought you didn't like the wind."  
  
"I'll survive. Anyways, I'm sure we can think of something else to do after that," she smiled.  
  
---------  
  
"They are being so unreasonable about this. I really didn't think getting rid of Myra was going to be as hard as finding a pirate's buried treasure," sighed Alison as the stood outside against the wall to keep from the wind.  
  
"Yeah, well at least Caleb is trying to come up with a plan. Ignorance is bliss as far as Rafe is concerned."  
  
"Are you calling Rafe ignorant?"  
  
"If the shoe fits."  
  
"You know—I forgot how horrible the view was from this place, and I think I'm going to go get Rafe and go home."  
  
"No, Alison stop—I'm sorry for saying that. This whole thing—it's tearing us apart, the possible friendship we have started again, and then we've got two unreasonable husbands. I think all we need right now is time—to create a plan and a good one"  
  
"But how much time do we have Livvie before Myra takes the next step?" asked Alison as she saw an idea appear in Livvie's head. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Come on, just follow my lead," she said as they went back inside. 


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Oh how I fear what my inbox will look like whenever this site fixes the problem. LOL—I've brought it on myself. Until next chapter—I'm tied with Gracie for now in chapters, YAY!—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Looks like they've settled down," remarked Livvie as the women walked back into the room to see Caleb still sitting at the desk, and Rafe looking out the window.  
  
"Just taking a break, right Slayer?" he said taking a sip of his drink and looking back at Rafe.  
  
"Yeah, a break," he sighed.  
  
"Are you two planning on staying here together until you come up with something?"  
  
"Yup, you are welcome to join us if you like," grinned Caleb.  
  
"No, we aren't going to join you and you aren't staying here forever," said Livvie.  
  
----------  
  
"Chris—hi. Come in, come in," said Lucy as she opened the door to see him standing there with a box in his hands. "How was the trip? How is Julie—does she look well?"  
  
"She's good, she looks great," he said sitting down on couch and putting the box beside him. "We didn't get to talk long, but she said she'd see me again soon. Oh, this is for Christina from her."  
  
"I was thinking before about telling her to come to Christina's birthday next time—let Christina have a few more memories about her other mommy," she said taking the box from Chris. "This was too much—the Christmas presents were enough already. So who does the baby look like—Julie or Daniel?"  
  
"Wait—you knew Julie was alive."  
  
----------  
  
"What's your—favorite season?" asked Jack as they walked through the park each with a cup of coffee in their hands.  
  
"Hmmm—probably this time of the year. You get to see the people beginning to be out more, and then the plants and such come back to life, little buds of life coming back out from a long hibernation. Life and relationships seem to begin anew this time of year. Jack—hey, are you ok?" she said as she looked over and saw him gazing at her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm—I'm fine."  
  
"Where were you just then?" she said as she put her arms around each other to try and warm up a bit.  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
------  
  
"How can you make us leave here?" laughed Caleb.  
  
"Well, either you leave, or we'll push up the deadline by two weeks."  
  
"What deadline would that be?"  
  
"The one Alison and I made walking back here a few minutes ago. See—you two are not going to talk to each other for the next two weeks, or sooner if you can actually get your heads together and put a good plan together—because these little brainstorm activities you are trying to do aren't working."  
  
"What happens in two weeks if we don't have a plan?" asked Rafe.  
  
"Livvie and I take matters into our hands."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Fine, then you better start thinking separately. Say goodbye to your buddy over there," said Livvie as she came up to the desk.  
  
"See ya," he said as they walked past Alison and left the room.  
  
"Well, are you ready to go?" asked Alison.  
  
"Yeah—who's idea was that just then?"  
  
"Livvie's, but I agree with her Rafe. You two—you were starting to come up with crazy ideas, and if you had stayed here today talking about them you might have actually decided to go through with one of them. Give it time Rafe, it'll work itself out," she said, finishing as she stood directly in front of him and he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
-----------  
  
"Oops, no I didn't—just a complete guess."  
  
"You've known for awhile—how long? A year—a few months—when did she contact you?" he said jumping up.  
  
"Before Christmas I got a package—it was addressed to myself, inside it were some presents for Christina, and two letters. One for myself and Kevin—the other one was yours."  
  
"And you didn't think I needed to read it?"  
  
"I was going to give it to you, but then Alison was in the hospital, and I figured you consoling Elizabeth was more important than hearing from Julie. After everything calmed down I told Ian I threw your letter away," she said getting up and walking to the desk, and opening up a drawer to pull the letter out. "Here it is—I'm giving it to you now, even though you've already seen her. It's your choice what to do with it," she said handing it to him.  
  
"Thanks, and I understand why you didn't tell me before—things were crazy already around that time, didn't need to add anymore to it."  
  
"Are you going to tell Elizabeth about the letter and your trip?"  
  
"I'm—I'm not quiet sure yet what I'm going to do next."  
  
------------  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Jasmine  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking of something I needed to do at work, that's all."  
  
"Oh," she said with a bit of disappointment in her voice just as her hat when flying off he head and beyond some bushes.  
  
"I'll get it," smiled Jack as he went running after it. "Oof—oww—dang it."  
  
"Jack?" she said trying to keep from laughing. "Are you ok? Do you need any help in defending yourself from the bushes?"  
  
"I'm fine—really," he said as he peeked his head up and handed her the hat. "Here you go, Madame," he said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," she said brushing off the snow and dried leaves now clinging to the fabric. "Well, I'm going to go back to my apartment for a bit. I'll see you at work in a few hours."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later," he said as she started to walk off, when she was out of sight and hearing he gave a grumble as he got back out of the bushes, "You are an idiot Ramsey." 


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Look—I'm ahead of Gracie for like the next 5 hours—LOL! Not that this is a competition in any means. Here you go—and I'm glad you all are enjoying the story, I am too. Until next time—ya'll are the best—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You would think a doctor would keep an extra pad of paper or something to write on in his desk," grumbled Elizabeth as she impatiently went through Chris' desk at the hospital. Her eyes froze on the edge of an envelope that she now saw. She pulled it out and took notice of the cursive handwriting on the front that spelt out 'Chris Ramsey'. "Why you little--," she said as she closed the desk drawer, forgetting the reason she came in here at first, and went to sit on the couch, opening the envelope and pulling out the letter and reading it to herself.  
  
Chris opened the door to see her sitting there, and saw the envelope he had thought he had hidden well enough sitting next to her, "Elizabeth, may I ask you what you are doing?"  
  
---------  
  
"Kevin!" shouted Cindy as she came off the elevator and saw him walking away.  
  
"Hey," he said turning and giving her a smile. "What brings you over here today?"  
  
"I got a call from Houston—they are giving me a promotion," she beamed at him.  
  
"That's great, but I guess that means you need to get back there then?"  
  
"Yeah, but there's one other thing also."  
  
-----------  
  
"Do you realize how bad you have it?" asked Frank as he stood there in the doorway between the bar and kitchen watching Jack.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Jack turning around and seeing him standing there.  
  
"Jasmine—you like her, don't you?"  
  
"She's alright," he shrugged, trying to act uninterested.  
  
"Only alright? Jack you've been watching her for the past five minutes walking back and forth between customers."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"Because I've been watching you do it," he said with a laugh.  
  
-------------  
  
"What I'm doing?" she said looking up at him. "Maybe you'd like to tell me about your other life, your wife and child," she said as she held up the picture of Julie and her son Daniel that she had put in the letter.  
  
"Well, first of all she's my ex-wife, and second that isn't my child."  
  
"Are you sure? How do I know you haven't been cheating on me all along?"  
  
He took a deep sigh, "Well, considering I haven't made love to her in four years—I'm pretty sure it's not mine."  
  
"Likely story. Where were you last week, because I really doubt the story you told me before?"  
  
"I was in Chicago, but you are right there was no conference. I went to see Julie, to see if what I had heard was true—that she was alive."  
  
------------  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The promotion, they want me there tomorrow to fill out the paperwork—which means I need to take the next flight out. I was actually out when they called so I haven't packed up my clothes or anything at the house. I'll be back Friday though to get everything."  
  
"Well, I'm going to miss you, but we still can visit right?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Lucy.  
  
----------  
  
"Well, if you think she's more than alright I'll set you up with her."  
  
"And ruin all of Imani's hard work? I don't think so."  
  
"Imani?"  
  
"Yeah, you've been so into watching Jasmine that you didn't even notice what Imani's been trying to do to bring you two together."  
  
"Well, I don't need anyone to tell me who to date and who not to," he said stomping into the kitchen.  
  
-------------  
  
"Am I boring you that much lately that you feel like you have to go searching after lost flames?"  
  
"No, you are anything but boring," he said giving a small chuckle. "Elizabeth—that letter was sent through Lucy to myself in December, but I didn't receive it until Friday. Did you happen to notice I hadn't opened the letter, hadn't taken a chance to read what she had wanted to tell me before I saw her? The reason I didn't read it is because I'm pretty sure that it's the same thing she said to me in Chicago."  
  
"What was it that she told you then?"  
  
"She looked at me Elizabeth, she looked and immediately saw I was happy—and it wasn't because I knew she was alive, it was because of you—you make me happy. I laughed about it, and told her you really do drive me up the wall sometimes, which you are doing right now, but I love you Elizabeth."  
  
"If you love me so much, why didn't you tell me where you were going?"  
  
------------  
  
"I'm—I've gotten a promotion at my job in Houston. We were just trying to figure out--."  
  
"Figuring out how we would deal with the distance," finished Kevin.  
  
"So you think you might move there eventually?"  
  
"I—I don't know, we really haven't talked about it. Cindy just found out, and needs to get back to Houston for a few days. When she gets back we'll talk about it, right?" he said looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, well I need to get a flight schedule, but I will call you when I land, ok?"  
  
"Ok," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations again," he smiled as she left. "So what brings you up here Lucy?"  
  
"I was supposed to meet with Elizabeth for something, but I can't seem to find her. Are you going to be ok with Cindy not being around?"  
  
--------------  
  
"She was just trying to help Jack."  
  
"Am I that pathetic lately that I need a woman?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"You don't have a woman though, Frank—and you seem to be doing just fine without one—why does it seem that I need one?"  
  
"I have other things in my life to fill that void, I've got a son to raise, and this business, and I've been doing some minor EMT work—plus I'm not ready to move on. When I'm ready, and when my life is ready—I'll know. So what do you say? Go out on a real date with her, and not to the pizza shack, and try and put a Ramsey-move on her," he grinned.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt, she is kind of cute."  
  
"Who would that be?" asked Jasmine as she walked into where they were.  
  
--------- 


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Here's one—I'll put up 42 soon, just because I finally can. LOL. Until then—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If you love me so much, why didn't you tell me where you were going?"  
  
"Because—it was something I had to do myself Elizabeth. It was like when you went to London, it wasn't my business to go with you, it was only when I found out you felt you couldn't come back to me that I went. And I'm hoping that you would do the same thing if it were me—pull me back to reality."  
  
"I—wow, I feel like such an ass now."  
  
"Good," he grinned as he sat down next to her on the couch. He took the letter from her and began to read it out loud, "Chris, I'm writing this not from beyond the grave, but my living room outside of Chicago at 2 am. I survived, but you always knew I was a survivor—and so are you. I'm hoping you took my previous advice and found someone who understands you like I do. You deserve to have happiness Chris—and part of the happiness I have now is because of you. Thank you for all you've done.  
  
Love,  
  
Julie  
  
PS. Another reason for my happiness is enclosed—ask Lucy for an explanation.  
  
"So what was it that made you think I had another wife from that letter?" he asked, taking the picture of Daniel and her in his hand and looking at it.  
  
"I said before that I had overreacted, ok? I don't know the story behind Julie, but I guess I thought you were still in love with her."  
  
"Well, would you like for me to tell you about her?"  
  
"Sure, if you want."  
  
"Julie and I married for one reason, and one reason only—so I didn't have to testify against her in the murder trial."  
  
"Murder?"  
  
"Oh yeah, she was brainwashed into killing people like they were described in Kevin's novel, but that doesn't matter—so I married her, and then—well things grew from there. When she took Christina and left me here, I thought my heart would never love again, and it didn't, until you. You healed me Elizabeth," he said pulling her in and kissing the top of her head. "So what were you doing originally in my office?"  
  
"Oh—I completely forgot to tell you about my plan."  
  
"Your plan?"  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking of becoming a full time, fashion designer," she smiled.  
  
"Oh no, no no and NO!"  
  
"Don't worry, you won't have to try and promote these as George, I'm going to promote the line myself."  
  
"And what type of line would that be?"  
  
"Children's—well at first just baby clothes and then as the twins grow up we'll get into older children's clothes. I've been looking for outfits for them, and just don't like a lot of the stuff I'm seeing."  
  
"You could have surprised me since I saw your Wyndham's credit card bill for last month."  
  
"Hush. Anyways, I thought that since I seemed to have an eye for design with workout clothes I may try my hand at children's also. It'd make me feel like I'm making it up to Alison also. So what do you think?"  
  
"I think as long as I don't have to do any promotional stunts then I'm fine with the idea."  
  
------------  
  
"So are you going to be ok on your own?" asked Lucy.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. I mean it's just for a little bit until we get everything straight."  
  
"You know if you want to move there to be with her, I'm sure we can explain it to Christina why you have to leave."  
  
"Don't worry, Lucy—I'm not leaving you or Christina."  
  
"No, you wouldn't dream of doing that, right Dr. Collins?" said Ian.  
  
"Hey," smiled Lucy as she went to give him a kiss, but he kept looking at Kevin.  
  
"Christina is my daughter, and I want to be here for her for as long as possible—and the same with Livvie."  
  
"Right," he said finally looking at Lucy, "So what are you here for?"  
  
"Oh me? Elizabeth wanted to meet me here—she was thinking of doing a children's clothing line and wanted me to help her out a bit."  
  
"Are you going to join her? I mean you still have those sketches and stuff from the Serena line, right?" asked Kevin.  
  
"I didn't think about it, but I might. Have you seen Elizabeth around?" she asked looking at Ian.  
  
"I think I saw her slip into Chris' office earlier. Why don't I walk you over there?"  
  
"Thanks," she said as she turned to smile at Kevin and leave.  
  
"So what was Kevin talking about before?" asked Ian.  
  
"Oh, Cindy got this promotion in Houston, and we were discussing whether he would move there to be with her."  
  
"Maybe that would be a good thing."  
  
"I suppose," she shrugged. "Listen, I was thinking—how about if I were to drop the kids off with someone tonight and we have the evening to ourselves. Hmmm?"  
  
"Actually, I can't—I promised to work a double shift. But maybe tomorrow night, ok?"  
  
"Alright. Well, I'll see you sometime tomorrow then?" she said as he gave her a smile and left.  
  
---------  
  
"What did you just ask, Jasmine?" asked Jack as he looked at her and then Frank for some help.  
  
"I heard you say something was worth giving a shot because someone was cute—who is it?"  
  
"It's, ugh, well."  
  
"Hey, I bet there is a customer out there that probably needs help—you two take a few minutes to chat, I can handle it—I promise," grinned Frank as he left.  
  
"So who were you talking about?" said Jasmine, now having a hand on a hip and a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Oh—nobody specific," he said as he began to look around for something to do.  
  
"Ok, because I was wanting to tell you something I've been wanting to say for awhile now," she said as she began to walk closer and watched him backing up straight into the coats and watched him get tangled inside them and they all fell to the floor. "Why are you so jumpy Jack?"  
  
"I guess I'm just embarrassed that you heard what I said. That's all," he said as he watched her leaned down to pick up the coats.  
  
"No reason to be embarrassed, unless I knew who the girl was," she said looking up at him and smiling. "Can you help me up?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said pulling her up and she came directly against him. "So what was it you came back here for in the first place?"  
  
"No reason really," she said as she pulled his head towards her and gave him a deep kiss before pulling away and walking back into the bar.  
  
He just stood there in shock for a minute, still tasting her kiss before it dawned on him what had just happened and ran out to the bar, "Jasmine--." He said not seeing her around. "Where did she go?" he said looking at Frank.  
  
"Out the door I think."  
  
"Great," he said running around and out the door. He saw her sitting on the bench, "Hey—what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I had to get out of there. Listen, I'm sorry for what I did earlier, and teasing you like that. You are my boss, and I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Well, hmmm," he said walking back and forth in front of her like he was in a deep concentration. "There's only one thing to do now Jasmine."  
  
"What?" she said looking up at him.  
  
"This," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up off the bench and against him again as he pulled her into a kiss. 


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Double Chapter Day—woo hoo! I thought that since it was Friday, and we haven't gotten to post new stuff in a few days it was necessary. Enjoy! Until next time—ya'll are the best—PCGirl.

* * *

"Hey," smiled Jasmine as she opened the door and let Alison come in. "How is everything? Is Rafe behaving himself?" she laughed.

"Yeah, he is—though I'm not sure what he's up to right at this moment. I guess you heard mine and Livvie's little ultimatum we gave them, huh?"

"Livvie told me yesterday when she came by—said that Caleb was getting antsy and she was about to just to give up. You two aren't actually thinking of going after Myra yourselves, are you?"

"Oh no, we aren't—at least I'm not. It was just they were going at each others throats that day, and then it rubbed off on me and Livvie. It was just the thing I think Myra wants—us four at each others throats again, so a few weeks off from each other is a good thing, right?"

"Definitely. You know there are few people I've seen stand up against Caleb and live to tell about it. So what is it that Rafe has gone off to do?"

"I'm not sure, he just told me to dress comfortably, but being pregnant that's hard to do. He said he would call me and give me the next set of instructions later. So where are you off to tonight?"

"Me, oh nowhere special," she said looking around as if she'd lost something and then found the earrings she had set down on the coffee table and began to put them on.

"Then why do you seem to be getting dressed up nice?"

Jasmine laughed, "I'm a bad liar—can you tell?"

"Yeah, I can. So who is he?"

"Oh geez this is so embarrassing," she said blushing. "It's Jack."

"Ramsey? Wow, I try to avoid the Trinity for a few days and miss a whole lot of something, didn't I? When did this happen—how?"

"Well, Imani's been trying to set me up with him."

"I had thought that was what she'd been up to. So?"

"Frank got in on it, and was trying to get Jack to ask me out. I walked in, and then Frank left—I then, well teased him and kissed him before leaving."

"You left him?"

"He came after me and kissed me back, and then Livvie walked around the corner and caught us."

"How perfect!" she laughed as she heard her cell phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous. I need you to meet me somewhere, ok?" said Rafe

"Where are you at?"

"The house. I'll see you in a bit. Love you, bye," he said hanging up quickly.

"Was that Rafe?" asked Jasmine as she grabbed her coat.

"Yeah, said to meet me at the house. Are you leaving too?"

"I'm going to go pick up something for dessert. What does Jack like foodwise?" asked Jasmine as they went out to the hallway and over to Alison's so she could grab her purse.

"Foodwise? Try anything—I've never seen him turn his nose up to anything," she laughed. "Have a good time though—and I want a full report tomorrow."

"I'm not sure if it'll be a full report, but I'll let you know if it went good or not. Enjoy Rafe's surprise also."

"I'm sure I will."

* * *

"I was thinking about going to Mario's for dinner—how does that sound?" asked Lucy as she walked in the living room to where Ian was.

"I'm going to have to say no."

"Really? Well, what do you have in mind instead? You know—I think there was a thing going on at the theatre tonight," she said going over and picking up the newspaper.

"No on that also."

"Well, what would you like to do? We could go rent a movie—or go up to the cabin—your choice, Mr. Thornhart."

"I don't know!" he yelled.

"What's wrong with you lately Ian? You are starting to worry me, I mean you don't want to go out to eat, you've said no theatre or renting a movie—what do you want to do?"

"I—I don't know."

"You want me though, right?" asked Lucy as she froze in the middle of the room.

"I—I don't know," he said again, his voice waivering.

"What do you mean you don't know if you want me? Ian—you still love me right?"

"I--."

"Don't you dare say those words again! Ian, I love you—but if you say those words one more time to me tonight I think I'm going to begin to cry. Nevermind, I think I might no matter what," she said as she walked over and sat down on one of the steps and began to cry.

Ian got up and took a look at her and then walked past and onto the bedroom. Lucy sat there for a good minute before getting up and following him.

She stood there watching him quietly as he placed clothes into the bag, finally getting the nerve to ask what it was she already feared he was doing,"What—what are you doing?"

"I've decided Danny and I—we need some alone time, you know just the two of us."

"You're leaving me?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Things are going crazy in my head Lucy, I don't know what I want, but I've got to figure it out for myself."

"Do you still love me?"

"That's one of the questions I have to answer. I'm sorry."

"If this is what you think you need, then I'm not going to stop you Ian—but we can't keep doing this, not to ourselves or to the children."

"I agree," he said as he walked to the bathroom.

* * *

"You be good for your dad, ok?" she said giving him a kiss on the head.

"He will be, he's always good," said Ian as he walked back into the house and took a look at her. "I'm sorry Lucy, I wish I didn't hurt you like I did tonight. I want to take it back so bad, but you know this was coming for awhile."

She just nodded and walked up to him, "I hope you find the happiness you deserve Ian," she said giving him a kiss on the lips and then pulling out of it.

"Thank you," he said looking at her, now having his son in his arms. "Goodbye, Lucy," he said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Goodbye Ian," she said biting her lip and sitting down on the step and running her hands through her hair before putting them out in front of her and across her lap, looking around to try find something normal to hold onto in her life before giving up and beginning to cry again.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Nat—I almost cried also when I was writing the Ian/Lucy stuff—it ended up being much sadder than I had hoped for. Hope ya'll enjoy today's chapter! Until next time—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rafe?" said an uneasy Alison as she walked up the steps of the house and saw the door cracked open. "Hello?" she said looking in and gasped. "What have you done?" she said looking at him with a blanket sprawled on the floor, a fire in the fireplace going and candles lit around the room.  
  
"I made us a, well I guess you can call it a sanctuary, because that's what this place will be—forever Alison, me and you. When we feel like we need protection from anything, we just come home and we'll find it there," he said getting off the floor and walking over to her, and pulling her close, "I find I'm the most peaceful when I'm near you," he said kissing her head.  
  
"Me too. But how did you get the realtor to let you in without her around?"  
  
"Well, it is our house after all. I just told her we'd like to do some improvements before you have the babies. She completely understood."  
  
---------  
  
"Michael!" yelled Caleb as he walked into the sanctuary and looked up to see the stars shining down on him. "Listen," he said getting slightly quieter, "I need your help. I've got to get rid of her, and my mind keeps coming up blank. Just give me a hint—just a shove in the right direction. I know I usually don't want your advice, as much as you give it, but this once I think we can make an exception—so what do you say?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear what I have to say?" asked Michael from behind Caleb.  
  
"Yeah, I need to hear what you think I should do."  
  
---------  
  
"Hey, I was thinking you weren't going to show up after all. I'd feel pretty bad if I made Frank work tonight for nothing," grinned Jack as he opened the door for Jasmine and saw she had grocery bags in her hands.  
  
"Well, you can blame Alison and Livvie for my lateness. I asked Alison what your favorite dessert was and she said anything—so I had to call Livvie for a better hint. Then we got talking about everything with her and Caleb—while we were talking he slipped out the door and got her peeved at him."  
  
"Well, I'm sure they'll kiss and make up later tonight. So what did she tell you my favorite dessert was?"  
  
"Banana split with chocolate sprinkles. Was she correct?" asked Jasmine as she saw a smile appear on his face, "Of course, I think Alison was right also—you've never turned your nose up at anything foodwise, have you?"  
  
"No, I haven't," he laughed.  
  
----------  
  
"I bet, you must have turned on your Kovich charm, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And where is your car?"  
  
"At Kevin's. I figured it'd add to the surprise."  
  
"Well, it definitely did. So what is on the menu for tonight?"  
  
"I was thinking fun before food," he said as he came and helped her down onto the blanket.  
  
"Fun? Oh really?" she said grinning at him. "I'm glad you think I'm still attractive in this state, but seriously Rafe—I don't think I could possibly do that right now," she said as he moved behind her.  
  
"Well, I wasn't exactly thinking of that, but more of pampering tonight," he said as he pulled out a pillow and put it in front of her and pushing her towards it. He pulled up the back of her shirt and quickly was able to unsnap her bra, then pulling out a bottle of lotion he had hidden and poured some in her hand before he began to give her a back rub.  
  
"Mmmm, Rafe—what is that smell?" she said with her eyes closed.  
  
"I hope you are asking about the lotion—it's jasmine," he laughed. "I mean it's jasmine scented, it's not Jasmine's—not that I know of. It took me forever to find one that smelled like something you have."  
  
"Well, it's wonderful. Ahh!" she said flinching as he moved down to her lower back and caught her side where she was slightly ticklish. "Now what?"  
  
----------  
  
"What I think? What I think is you have an amazing woman—she trusts you Caleb, more than you trust yourself sometimes."  
  
"Who—Olivia? I know that already."  
  
"Alison is the same way to Rafe. They would probably start a war again on their own if they were given the right—weapons," he said taking a moment to find the right word.  
  
"That's very true—sometimes we worry about what their reaction would be more than our own in some cases. Like the past, I was fearing what Olivia's reaction to finding out how the war started, but it was completely opposite of what we both thought. But how do their reactions to events play into getting rid of Myra?"  
  
"The reaction you need is one of anger and jealousy and revenge—you just need to figure out a way to make that occur. What made that occur before—with the other four?"  
  
"Death and betrayal—you know that."  
  
"Make the death and betrayal occur again, using the same persons as before."  
  
----------  
  
"So Caleb and Rafe—are they secretly sneaking off to meet tonight?" asked Jack as he picked at the leftover chicken and rice on his plate.  
  
"No, I don't think they are—Rafe had something planned for Alison, and Caleb—I think he's just trying to get a plan put in motion before my wonderful sister decides to give up on Caleb and Rafe and go after someone else."  
  
"You think she'd do that?"  
  
"Sure she would. The thing is that if she goes after Rafe and Caleb—they can deal with her. If she goes after someone else, then they have to get an extra person to believe the truth—which may be harder considering how people have such a low opinion of the Vampire Prince."  
  
"Vampire Prince—that's a good one," he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well that's how you feel about him, right?"  
  
"If he gives business to my business, and doesn't try to kill or maim any of my friends I'll deal with him—and stealing my women, that's another nasty habit he has to break," he said getting up from the table. "Enough about his Highness. How about we have some dessert that you brought?"  
  
--------  
  
"Now--," he said leaning up and whispering in her ear, "Turn over," he said then kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hmmm, why would I do that?" she said, doing what he asked.  
  
"Because, it'll make massaging your feet easier," he said as he watched her looking at him. "Is this ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking what?"  
  
"Maybe I'm not too tired after all," she grinned as he stopped and came up to her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah, come here and turn on that Kovich charm again," she smiled putting her hand at the back of his neck and pulling him against her.  
  
-----------  
  
"Hey sweetheart," said Caleb as he leaned against the partition and saw her lying half asleep in the bed already.  
  
"Hey," smiled Livvie. "Did you enjoy your walk?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't come after me when I slipped out before," he said getting in the covers next to her.  
  
"I thought about it, but I—well, I wanted time to myself also."  
  
"What did you think about while I was gone?"  
  
"Family, our family—well, hopefully we will one day, right?"  
  
"Yeah, we will—I just need to get through one obstacle at a time, ok?"  
  
"Ok," she sighed. "So what did you think about on your walk or wherever you went?"  
  
"The past, and going over everything from before. But I don't want to talk about that now," he said as he pulled her close.  
  
"What do you want to talk about then?"  
  
"Nothing," he grinned as he rolled over on top of her and began kissing her.  
  
----------  
  
"Hey—what's taking you so long in there?" hollered Jasmine as she finished slicing the banana's and putting them in the bowls and then went to start delving out ice cream.  
  
"Look what I found," he said with a huge smile on his face with a jar in his hand. "Cherries. I'm not sure how long they've been in there though—hopefully not before Tess," he said taking a whiff and passing it to her.  
  
"Tess?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Part of that nasty habit of Caleb's. So what do you think—cherries or no?"  
  
"I think we'll pass for now. Would you like to do the honors with the whip cream?"  
  
"Sure—I hate these types of dispensers," he said holding up the Redi-whip can and touching the nozzle before it squirted some on him. "Don't laugh," he said trying to see if he got it off his shirt. "There did I get it all?"  
  
"You missed some," she said moving her hand to wipe some off of edge of his jaw line. "See," she said holding up one finger.  
  
"I see," he said taking her hand and eating the whip cream slowly. "So, what would you like to do after dessert?"  
  
"Hmmm, this," she said as she came up to him and began to kiss him, taking the can out of his hand and placing it on the table. 


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Hello Awians! Hey, I've got a small favor—I've posted another story over on ff.net's sister site. The link is given in my bio now (when and if the bio updates knowing how slow ff.net's been lately ;)) Please read it and tell me what you think (and be HONEST!) because that story means more to me than anything else.  
  
Ok, I want ya'll to enjoy this chapter immensely too—Until next time—ya'll are the best—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well what a wonderful surprise," smiled Kevin as he opened the door to see Lucy and Christina standing there. "How are you doing sweetheart?" he said squatting down to her height as she whispered in his ear. "Yeah, I think Cindy made some for you right before she left. Why don't you go get one and then go to the play room? We'll be there in a few minutes," he smiled as he watched her run to the kitchen. "And do I even have to ask how you are?" he said looking at Lucy who had been silent since they came in.  
  
She gave a huge sigh and looked up at him, "He left me Kevin—took Danny and left last night."  
  
"Well, I'd say I'm sorry, but—you know I am sorry for you because I know you put everything into your relationships, Lucy. Can I ask what happened?"  
  
"Well, I offered to go out to dinner last night and he said no—so then I mentioned the theatre and he said no to that. He said he didn't know what he wanted lately—so I asked which category I was in—he said he didn't know the answer to that either," she said as she finally began to cry.  
  
It was Kevin's sigh this time because he confused on the next step, "Do you want some herbal tea or something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, but you know what I really need is sleep. I didn't sleep at all last night because I kept feeling the emptiness next to me, and kept waking up to start to go find him and tell him to come to bed but he wasn't there. He'll never be there again, Kevin."  
  
"Ok, you go to the spare bedroom upstairs and I'm going to get you a cup of tea—you sleep as long as you want, I'll watch Christina, ok?"  
  
"Ok," she said getting up and he pulled her into a hug, holding her tight.  
  
------------  
  
"Hello, Mr. Morley, what can I get you today?" asked Jasmine as she stood next to Caleb at the bar as he sat there drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"I—I need you to give Rafe something for me," he spoke under his breath and slipped her a piece of paper. "When are you going to be able to get off from here and take it over to the gym?"  
  
"I'll get an early lunch, just for you, ok?" she smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Make sure that Alison doesn't see it—ok? I don't want her or Olivia knowing what the plan is beforehand," he said getting off the chair and heading out the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Jack as he walked to where she stood.  
  
"Oh, nothing really—just passing notes, that's all."  
  
"Oh," he said uneasily.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about Caleb—this isn't part of his nasty habit. This is the reason I came here, and am staying here for the time being, ok? I want to be as helpful as I can to them—they deserve happiness, and I want to make sure they get to keep it," she said giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"I know, I just can't trust him—and I never will."  
  
---------  
  
"I should have known Kevin always has this house near freezing," she said getting out of the bed again and going to the closet to get an extra blanket. She was surprised when she opened the door and saw all of Cindy's clothes hanging up in the closet.  
  
"Here is your tea, Lucy," said Kevin as he walked into the room and saw her standing at the closet. "Do you need a blanket? They are in the closet down the hall now."  
  
"Yeah—can I ask why all of Cindy's clothes are in here?" she said looking at him.  
  
"You know how it is--women have more clothes than men and instead of moving my stuff around she put all of hers in here."  
  
"Oh," she said turning and looking the bed and picking up one of the pillows. "This smells like a woman," said Lucy as her eyes got large and dropping the pillow went down the hall to his bedroom.  
  
----------  
  
"Hey Jasmine, what brings you home this early in the day?" asked Alison as she saw Jasmine walk into the Gym.  
  
"I forgot something in the apartment. Is Rafe in a class right now?" she said, not seeing him around.  
  
"Actually, he has a class in ten minutes—he just went upstairs for a minute."  
  
"Well, let me get what I need and then I'll be going back to you work," she said going up the steps and meeting Rafe at the top of the landing, "Here," she said putting the note in his hand and letting him read it, "I've got something that's going to blow Myra out of the water. Meet me later at Josh's."  
  
"Give me the note back," she whispered putting out her hand, "And do not tell Alison—his orders," she smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks—I'll let you know what happens," he whispered back before heading down the stairs.  
  
"Whatever it is—I hope it works," she said beginning to feel uneasy about her sister.  
  
----------  
  
"Lucy, what are you doing?" asked Kevin, now having put down the cup of tea and walking into his bedroom.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with this picture. Maybe you would like to explain this to me," she said holding up a pillow from his bed.  
  
"It's a pillow," he said rubbing his face. "What's to explain?"  
  
"Explain-to-me," she said taking a step towards him with each word, "Why your wife has never slept in the bed with you?"  
  
"She's slept with me," he gagged out.  
  
"Kevin—Doc," she said putting her hand on the side of his face, "When you lie the tips of your ears turn red. Did you know that?"  
  
"No, I didn't," he said shaking his head.  
  
"Well, they are about the same color as a big red juicy apple right now—so stop lying and tell me who Cindy really is, because I can bet money she's not your wife."  
  
----------  
  
"Ah, glad you could make it," said Caleb as he turned from the window and saw Rafe walking in. "Would you like a drink?"  
  
"No thank you. So what is your plan?"  
  
"Well, first let me ask how your family is doing—is everything going well with the pregnancy?"  
  
"Its fine Caleb—cut the crap, what's up?"  
  
Caleb just laughed and went to take a seat on the couch, "For my plan I can do most of the preliminary work, setting it up and all, but for the post- work I will need to make sure Alison's pregnancy is safe as her and Olivia will be doing most of the work."  
  
"And what is my part?" said Rafe as he leaned forward in the chair towards Caleb.  
  
"And Lucy—I'm even including the other slayer in my plan. You two get the easy part, all you have to do is die," he grinned. 


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Wow you girls are greedy—LOL--more of Trinity, more of Broken, more of my Jolie story—I'm being pulled in three directions, but I can handle it (I hope). Glad you like Broken—it's my baby, and I was so scared yesterday when I posted it, but I feel better now. Ok, onto more Trinity. Until next time—ya'll are the best—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Answer me Kevin," she said as she stood there looking at him intently.  
  
"You're right Lucy—she's not my wife. She is a friend though, a good one who came here to help me."  
  
"Help you how? Why did you lie to me—and Livvie—oh God when she finds out that you lied to her."  
  
"Lied to me about what?" said Livvie as she walked into the room behind them.  
  
"Your father here is not married to Cindy after all."  
  
"Oh, I uhm—Lucy, I already knew that," she said sheepishly.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me a week ago—it was just that when she came in that day and I came up to her. You know I can be, a little overbearing and making people uneasy really quick. So she said the first thing that came out of her mouth."  
  
"Which just happened to be that she was your wife?!" she said putting her attention to Kevin again. "Why did she come here originally Kevin—because I can tell both of you are keeping something from me still?"  
  
"She came," he sighed, "She came to help me get over you Lucy."  
  
---------  
  
"Ian, hey," said Chris as he poured a cup of coffee and turned to see Ian coming into the doctor's lounge.  
  
"Hmm? Oh hey there Ramsey," he said not paying much attention and going over to his locker and moving stuff around.  
  
"Do you know if Lucy's going to be home today? Elizabeth wanted to talk to her about the new clothing line."  
  
"Nope, I wouldn't know."  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"No, because I moved out of Lucy's last night, ok?"  
  
---------  
  
"Wow Caleb—I know you don't think highly of me, but killing me is not going to solve anything," laughed Rafe.  
  
"Stop playing around—you know where I'm going with this plan already, just admit it."  
  
"Fine, I'll admit that I can see this plan having its advantages, but there are two things that are stopping me from agreeing with it."  
  
"What's the first one?" he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Too many lives are at stake here. First of all mine and Lucy's—something could happen and we could die for real. Secondly, Alison and the babies—I will not put my wife and children's lives in jeopardy."  
  
"Death is always a possibility Rafe, but if anyone does die I will take full responsibility. I don't want Alison to lose those babies, but this pregnancy has seemed pretty strong so far—I don't think you missing for a few days will kill her. So what's the second thing?"  
  
"How can you be completely sure the girls will go along with this?"  
  
"They don't have a choice."  
  
---------  
  
"To help you get over me?! Oh my God—and this whole time I've been pouring my broken heart out to you about Ian leaving me and you want nothing to do with me," she said walking past them both.  
  
"Lucy—stop, let him tell you the rest," said Livvie as she ran down the stairs after her.  
  
"I don't want to know the rest. I understand why you didn't tell me Livvie, because it's not your place to tell me to stay away from him. I—ugh, I've got to go—I'll come by and get Christina in a bit," she said throwing her coat on and grabbing her purse. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Doc," she said as she walked out the door and almost ran into Cindy who was coming in.  
  
"Lucy!" he said running past Cindy and then stopping to look at them. "I can't leave Christina alone."  
  
"I'm here, don't worry. Go after her!" grinned Livvie.  
  
-----------  
  
"You did what!" said a shocked Chris  
  
"I moved out—I'm among the single men in this god-forsaken town again."  
  
"Wow, I knew you two were having problems, but--."  
  
"What, never thought it would come to this? Well it has and there's nothing anyone can do about it now."  
  
"Can I ask what brought this on?"  
  
"What brought it on--," he said stopping and scratching the back of his head. "I'm not sure what brought it on Chris, but we've changed lately—both of us. Oh, and if Elizabeth wants to know where Lucy is tell her to try Kevin's," he said leaving the room.  
  
-------  
  
"They don't have a choice? How can you not give them a choice?"  
  
"They aren't to know any of this plan. The less people that know the more believable, the more likely someone isn't going to slip up about you being alive with Myra in earshot."  
  
"You're putting a pretty big bunch of eggs in the basket that they will strike out at each other and you after they think Lucy and I are dead, huh?"  
  
"Rafe—these two women are alike and you know it. They have this passion inside of them, and when that passion is fueled in anger towards a certain person,"  
  
"Then you better watch out because if you are that person then you will get burned," grinned Rafe.  
  
---------  
  
"I knew I'd find you here," said Kevin as he walked up to Lucy sitting on the bench. "Can I sit down?"  
  
"No! I want to be alone," she said not looking at him.  
  
"Well, I'll just sit down over here," he said taking a bench nearby.  
  
"Do you know that the first time I met Ian—I was sitting on this same exact bench crying because I had lost Christina and thought I'd never see her again? And now, I'm sitting here crying because I've lost him and you in not even eighteen hours."  
  
"But you haven't lost me Lucy. Livvie was right—you need to hear the rest of the story. Yes, when Cindy came to town it was to help me ease away from you—as a friend and fellow psychiatrist she thought she could talk me through the pain of realizing I had to give you up and I had finally lost the fight with Ian for your love. But I realized something Lucy—I love you and more than just friends—it's always been me and you Lucy—always. So what do you say—will you still let it be just me and you for the rest of our lives?"  
  
"Oh Doc, I'm not sure of anything anymore. Can you just give me a few days to get my thoughts and emotions straightened out?"  
  
"Of course. I'll give you all the time you need Lucy, but I'll still be here for you no matter what," he smiled.  
  
-----------  
  
(We see Ian standing looking at a chart and then we see him again talking to Lucy last night)  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"I--."  
  
(back to reality)  
  
"Ugh, why did I do that last night? I've got to tell her I'm sorry," he said closing the folder and going towards the doctor's lounge.  
  
"Excuse me," said Myra as she ran into him. "Are you a doctor?" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm busy at the moment. There's a short guy around here—brown hair, name is Dr. Chris Ramsey, he can help you," he said as he began to walk past her.  
  
"So that means you are Dr. Thornhart?" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, what do you need."  
  
"I need to tell you what I know about Kevin Collins."  
  
----------  
  
"God—I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this plan. It's so ridiculous. Can I ask what happens if Myra realizes the truth? You know she will eventually see that I am alive."  
  
"Yeah she'll come back, that's a given—but that'll be when we're more set in working with each other. Right now we're just too eager to fall back on our old ways of fighting against each other. When she comes back next time we'll be ready."  
  
"And you are sure the girls are going to do what you want—without any outside influence."  
  
"There may be one slightly small influence, but nothing that they should notice."  
  
"What are you talking about? I want to know what you are using to influence them."  
  
"This," said Caleb as he handed Rafe a sheet of music to read. Rafe read the words silently and looked up at Caleb with a smile and handed the music back. "So is that a suitable influence?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. I just hope nothing extra blows up in our faces." 


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: You two need to have FAITH in the story, and trust that I know what I've got planned. Until next time—PCGirl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Rafe," half smiled Lucy as she opened the door and let him in.  
  
"Hey—how are you doing?" he said looking at her and noticing the slight tiredness she had around her today.  
  
"I'm doing better—I have a lot to decide in the next few days."  
  
"Well, maybe I should go—I mean if you already have enough on your plate then I don't want to bother you with this."  
  
"No—no. Come in and sit—you need me for something."  
  
"No, it's ok—I'll just tell Caleb to come up with another plan. We're doing pretty good lately, we worked together a lot last night. It's getting easier with time so you go and rest and figure out everything."  
  
"Rafe—you two have worked hard enough on this, now it's my turn to help, and you obviously have put me in the equation already. Sit and tell me what you need me to do."  
  
-----------  
  
"You again?" sighed Ian as he opened the door to see Myra standing there. "I told you yesterday I don't care what you have to tell me about Kevin."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean do you really know the type of man he is?" asked Myra with the hint of a smile.  
  
"I know what type of man he is, ma'am," he growled, giving up the fight and letting her in the apartment.  
  
"Did you know that woman—Cindy—isn't his wife? But a clever ploy to pull Lucy back to him. What a horrible man—stealing the only woman you've loved since your wife's passing."  
  
"You know nothing of my wife."  
  
"I know she was married to Kevin at one point, a lovely outdoor ceremony—almost ended in death with a poisoned wedding cake—correct?"  
  
----------  
  
"Are you sure? I mean we can get another plan set up in a few days with no problem."  
  
"Yes! Now speak."  
  
Rafe laughed, "Ok—this may seem bizarre, but it really should work out to our benefit. What we need—or what Caleb needs—is for us to die."  
  
"To die? Ok, that is very bizarre. I'm not sure if I'm up for dying this week Rafe."  
  
"We won't really be dying. What we need though is you to buy a boat. Caleb's going to set up the explosives and we'll go out on the harbor."  
  
"And swim away before it explodes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
----------  
  
"Yeah, you're right," said Ian. "So what?"  
  
"So, I wanted to remind you what type of man Kevin is—how he has gone to great lengths in the past to try and get his way. He's disappeared for months and reappeared just as you were about to win Lucy—who's to say he didn't drug himself so he could go crazy and win sympathy with Lucy. I even see that it was him that set up that light to fall at the fashion show, another thought of his to win Lucy back."  
  
"No, I don't believe he meant for that light to fall on him—Alison was supposed to be up there, not Kevin."  
  
"But he said he wanted to introduce her, did he not? What a perfect way to win back Lucy—try to look like he was doing a good deed and knocked down in the process."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I think it's time to take him out of the running for Lucy's heart—permanently."  
  
----------  
  
"Sounds easy enough. What do Alison and Livvie think of the idea?"  
  
"Oh, they don't know. They can't know Lucy because they are the key to everything working. I know what you are thinking, about Alison and the babies. I was worried about her having them early, but I think it'll be ok in the end—she's strong and won't want anything to happen to the last remaining parts of me."  
  
"Who can know about this plan Rafe?"  
  
"Those that already know—me, you, Caleb, Jasmine and Jack. Are you worried about Kevin thinking you are dead?"  
  
"Yeah, and my girls. Are you sure he can't know?"  
  
"I don't want to push it Lucy. We really didn't want Jack to know, but he knew something was up—and we didn't have any other choice. Are you ok with keeping a secret from Kevin?"  
  
"I don't have a choice, do I? If we don't use this plan and get rid of her fast she might try to get at us from another direction."  
  
----------  
  
"Permanently?" he said with a slight chuckle. "You mean kill him?"  
  
"Unless you want to lock him in a cage with nobody to see him for the rest of his life," she shrugged.  
  
"I can't do that—people will mourn him, he has two daughters that need him."  
  
"Yes, but doesn't Daniel deserve a mother figure in his life?"  
  
"I'll find him one, and if it's Lucy then it's Lucy, but I will not win her by killing Kevin."  
  
"If you change your mind though—well, I won't tell if you won't," she laughed and left the loft, leaving the door wide open.  
  
Ian stared at the door for a minute before getting up and closing it, his mind fighting between the two choices—of killing Kevin or allowing him to win Lucy's heart forever. 


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: I can't compete with Miss Gracie, but I'll try. Hehehe, hope you enjoy today's chapter ;) Until 47—I'm ahead of Gracie!—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my God! When did you become such a—such an idiot?" screamed Eve as she stood in front of the small television monitor in the room she was in. "You are a clueless—hair brained idiotic Irishman Ian Thornhart if you believe a word that comes out of her mouth!"  
  
"Hey kiddo, ease up a little bit—people trying to get into the gates are starting to wonder what all the screaming is about," said Ed as he came into the room. "Sit down—would you like some water to drink?" he said walking over to the pitcher and cups that sat in the corner.  
  
"No, what I would like is to tell my husband how stupid he's being if he actually believes Kevin did any of those things just to get Lucy back."  
  
"I think we'd all like to tell someone down there how they are acting once in awhile."  
  
"Can I? Please-please Ed—just this once let me go down there and straighten him out. You let Casey go down a few times before she got to stay permanently."  
  
"I'm sorry Eve," he sighed as he sat halfway on the table.  
  
----------  
  
"How are you today?" asked Jasmine as she walked over to Caleb who was sitting at a table playing with the candle lit in the center.  
  
"Thirsty," he grinned up at her.  
  
"Oh yeah? How thirsty?" she said putting down the order pad and putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"I could probably drink a case of water right now."  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, that too—all Olivia ever feeds me is bread and water," he winked.  
  
"Gotcha," she said winking back at him and walking away.  
  
"What was that conversation about asked Jack?" as she came over and began to make Caleb a drink.  
  
"He was telling me that he set up the water and food for Lucy and Rafe."  
  
"Ahhh. I so wouldn't have gotten that from that conversation."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, because you aren't thinking like we're thinking," she said giving him a kiss and going back to Caleb.  
  
----------  
  
"I don't know if I can watch this Ed, I don't know if I can watch him throw his entire life and career away."  
  
"Then turn off the monitor," he said moving his hand over to the button.  
  
"No!" she said slapping his hand away from the monitor, "I mean I say that, but then I have to know he's ok. You know I'm usually not obsessed with checking up on him, but lately—for awhile now he's been acting so odd, and then the other day he left Lucy. And now he talked with that Myra woman and she's got these stupid ideas in his head."  
  
"I'm sure when Rafe finds out he talked to Myra he'll straighten him out. My son is good at that."  
  
"Yes he is, but Ian—he's pushing everyone away and Rafe has enough on his plate right now he might not notice Ian in danger until it's too late. I think I could get through to him Ed—I really do."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you think that because there was another reason I came in here."  
  
----------  
  
"Jack completely confused over there?" asked Caleb as Jasmine pulled up a chair in front of him, and he nodded towards the bar holding up the glass as almost a toast.  
  
"Yeah, but I think he's got it now. Listen, I need to talk to you about something serious."  
  
"Blowing up a boat isn't serious?" he said as he stopped taking a sip and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, but this has to do about afterwards. I was, well wondering, once Myra leaves are you wanting me to leave too? Because I need to know—I don't want to string him along for nothing Caleb."  
  
"Jasmine, I think if I made you leave now he would come and kick my butt all the way back to Transylvania. I have no qualms with you staying in Port Charles permanently, I like the idea actually."  
  
"Good. Before I forget—here is your check," she said sliding over the black bill fold towards him and he opened it up to see a check and another piece of paper that he slipped casually into his pocket.  
  
"Thanks. Are you working tomorrow night?"  
  
"No, give it to Jack—he'll get it to me," she said getting up and walking away, turning around once to give him a smile before going to help another customer.  
  
----------  
  
"What?" she said as her eyes lit up.  
  
"We've had a little discussion and realized that the conscience duty angels need a little extra—well help. So we've come up with a new program called AIP—Angel Intervention Program. It's only a one time deal, and it has to be a severe case, but you get to spend 10 minutes with a loved one that seems to be desperate enough to do something foolish."  
  
"Foolish definitely describes Ian. Can I do that? Please tell me I can because if this is one of your tricks Ed."  
  
"It's no trick," he said coming over and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Ian Thornhart will be the first recipient of this new program. Congratulations Eve."  
  
She beamed her smile at him and gave him a huge hug, "Thank you Ed. Thank you, thank you—I know I can do this. I know I can get him to listen to me."  
  
"I'm sure you will. Now let's go fill out the paperwork."  
  
-----------  
  
"Olivia," called Caleb as he walked into the apartment not to see her around. "Anyone home?" he called out once more. "Ok, let's see what we got here," he said pulling out the piece of paper from earlier. A laugh escaped his lips, "Nice name for a boat—Serenity, Dock #24D," then he turned on the fire and threw the evidence away. He was watching the flames devour the paper when he looked up to see Livvie walk in, "Hey—where were you?" he said walking over as he looked back to the fire before giving her a kiss.  
  
"I was out, like you have been a lot lately."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm trying to come up with a plan," he shrugged.  
  
"No luck, huh?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh, I went over to Alison's—Rafe was out with Lucy."  
  
"Hmm? Did Alison say why?"  
  
"Just checking on Lucy—why? You don't think he's planning something without telling you do you?"  
  
"That's not usually his style, but I wouldn't put it past him. Anyways, enough about Myra and the plan--."  
  
"Wait, I thought you just said there wasn't a plan."  
  
"There isn't—I meant let's stop trying to make up a plan and focus on something else, ok?"  
  
"Ok, because you know I want to be a part of the plan. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines and watching you and Rafe play hero."  
  
"Trust me, sweetheart, when I do create a plan I will make sure you are in the center of it 110%," he said kissing her. 


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: I made a decision this weekend—after Trinity is over in a few weeks I won't have another 'arc' story to follow. I do have one more idea for a story, but I'm going to wait a bit to post it. I know ya'll understand--:) Enjoy! Until next time—PCGirl.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart," said Caleb as he placed the explosive components in a black bag at the studio.

"Caleb, hey—where are you?" asked Livvie.

"Just finishing something up at the studio," he smiled looking at the timing mechanism in his hand. "Listen, I've got some more stuff to do around here but should be done in an hour—why don't you call and give Jack a to-go order, and I'll pick it up on the way home."

"Is everything ok at the studio?"

"Everything is just fine," he said zipping up the bag and putting it on his shoulder. "I'll see you in a bit," he said hanging up the phone and hitting the lights before leaving.

* * *

"Where are you going this late?" asked Alison as she looked up to see Rafe sitting on the bed and putting his running shoes on.

"I thought I'd go for a quick jog and clear my head. Do you want to join me?"

"No, not in my condition. I was wondering though, if you could possibly--."

"Go get you some ice cream?" he said looking at her.

"Please?"

"I suppose so," he said coming over and putting both hands on the sides of her face before kissing her. "I love you," he sighed looking at her.

"I love you too. Enjoy your run, ok?"

"I will," he smiled as he left.

* * *

"Thank you for letting us stay here the next few nights, Kevin. I completely forgot that they were coming to fumigate the house in the morning."

"It's no problem, really Lucy."

"I just felt like such a dolt for forgetting—and it's not like we can just go and rent a room at the PC Hotel, you know?"

"Yeah, it does put a damper on quick living arrangements doesn't it?" he laughed.

Lucy looked at her watch, Rafe was meeting her in a few minutes and she still hadn't found a reason to leave, "Oh no—you know what I think I forgot Kevin."

"What?"

"I think I forgot my toothbrush," she laughed. "Let me go run over there really quick—I'll be back in a few," she said putting down her suitcase in the middle of the floor and running out the door.

"Ok, I'll just go take this up to the room," he sighed then picking it up, "This thing weighs a ton Lucy—what did you put in this thing?"

* * *

"Hey there, buddy," grinned Eve as she walked up behind Ian as he got a beer out of the fridge and got a few choice words out of his mouth. "Nice to see you too," she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes showing something between fear and excitement.

"It's something new we're setting up, AIP, Angelic Intervention Program, and you my husband are the first recipient," she said hopping onto the counter and looking at him as he walked past her and towards the couch.

"I don't need any intervention," he groaned.

"Sure you do because for some unknown reason you are acting like a complete and total buffoon without a brain. Have you not paid any attention to what Caleb and Rafe have been dealing with, with that woman Myra?"

"Not really, I've been trying to ignore everything lately," he said looking at her and taking a sip of a beer."

"Except for what Myra has told you. Do you really think that Kevin's whole plan from the beginning was to get Lucy back?"

"Sure it was, because that's what he does."

"No," she said jumping down off the counter and going over to sit with him. "The whole reason Kevin brought Cindy here was so she could help him move on from Lucy. He only started fighting again for Lucy when you started acting wacky."

"Wacky? Thanks for the compliment."

"You know what I meant—you haven't been acting yourself lately, and I want you to figure out what's wrong, but don't put any faith into what Myra says, because all she wants is to destroy this town, this life that everyone has built around them with friends and family."

"Except for me, I don't have any friends or family."

"Sure you do—you've got Rafe, Chris—though I'd like to do a little AIP on him and Elizabeth but it's too late for that, and you've got our son. Damn it Thornhart, don't go down that road—it'll only bring you more heartache and make you a darker man on the inside. Frank went down that road more than once, and he lost Karen in the end forever. Don't lose everything you have, because of some stupid feud that doesn't exist. What do you really want in life?"

"I—I want you," he said looking up to see her face.

"Well, you can't have me—not yet, but one day you are going to find a woman that sees you the way I saw you. So do you know what you are going to do tomorrow?"

"Go to Disneyland?" he smiled.

"No, you are going to go see Myra and tell her exactly what you think of her. Then you are going to go meet up with Rafe or Chris or Frank and go out and enjoy yourself. You've got a life to live Thornhart, don't let my memories pull you down. Now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Close them," she said as he obeyed and she leaned down to him and gave him a kiss, "I'd stay here forever if I could," she whispered to him.

"I wish you could too," he sighed.

"I know, but you've still got this one life to live—mine is over, ok? I love you Ian Thornhart," she spoke softly and trying to keep the tears from coming down.

"I love you too Eve," he said opening his eyes up and seeing she had disappeared. He put down the beer bottle on the table and stretched out on the couch.

* * *

(music plays)

We see a man wearing a hooded black zip up jacket walk towards the boat with a bag under his arm. He jumps onto the boat and takes a look around before taking off the hood, we see Caleb look around again before going down into the hull of the boat.

Rafe and Lucy are sitting looking at a map and pointing something. We can see him asking her if she's sure she wants to do this again, and she nods at him and then pulls him into a hug.

We see Caleb come out of the hull and jump off the boat. He takes off his jacket and throws it into the water and then leaves. We then see him at the Elixir he trades a note for the take out food and leaves silently.

Rafe walks into the apartment to see Alison asleep. He walks over to put the ice cream up and then comes over and kneels next to the bed, brushing her hair out of her face. He just watches her sleeping, and then leans his head against the bed and begins to say a prayer.

Caleb is staring out the window at the harbor. Livvie comes up behind him and puts her arms around him. He looks at her and agrees to go to bed, but takes one final look out at the harbor.

We see Lucy leaning against the door watching Christina sleeping. She then goes back to her room, where Kevin is asleep already. She crawls in next to him, he rolls over and pulls her in tightly. She takes a deep breath as she looks at him and gives him a slight smile.

Rafe is now asleep in the bed, curled up behind Alison—his hand resting softly on her belly. He jumps and rolls over, staring at the ceiling—scared of what he was just dreaming about.

Livvie has fallen asleep with Caleb holding her tightly. He pulls out of the embrace and slips out of the bed. Walking over to the liquor counter and pours himself a drink, then goes to the couch and plops down on it, taking a deep breath then takes a sip before the screen goes black.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N:  Nat—I'm curious as to what brought you to the conclusion that the girls would know the truth.  Gracie—glad you like my musical montages. : )  Everyone enjoy—the story is getting good now.  Until next time—ya'll are the best—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~

"What are you planning on doing today, angel?" asked Rafe as he finished his toast from breakfast and watched her from the kitchen area finishing making up the bed.  
  
"I am going to the house to clean up a bit. What are you doing?"  
  
"Lucy," he laughed, trying to make it sound believable. "She bought a boat."  
  
"A boat?" she said looking at him strangely. "I guess this is something she feels she has to do to get over Ian, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. We're going to go out on it for a bit. I'll come by the house afterwards though, ok?"  
  
"Sure, that's fine. I'm going to go take a shower now," she said smiling at him as she passed the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, come here first," he said putting his arm out and grabbing the edge of her night shirt and pulling her towards him and into a bear hug around the waist. "I love you—you know that right?"  
  
"Yes, Rafe. I've never doubted that—ever. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, just thought I hadn't said it lately. Go get your shower, I won't leave until you are done," he said as he let go of her. When he heard the water begin to run he got up and went to the phone, dialing quickly, "Hey," he sighed. "I can't do it."  
  
----------  
  
"Oh, hi," smiled Myra as she laid back on one of the chairs and saw Ian walk into the room. "I take it you need some help with your little dilemma?"  
  
"The only dilemma I have is you—I can't believe I even wanted to hear what you said. I can't believe for a second I thought about killing Kevin, but you know what—I won't do it. I won't play this little game of yours, because Rafe told me the truth about you—told me what type of monster you are and the damage you have done in the past. So if I were you I'd just throw in the towel now Myra—because nobody in this town is going to believe your lies, not when Rafe and I are still walking the earth."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Oh yes—and if you need help packing let me know," he said storming out.  
  
  
-----------  
  
"How about some music?" asked Alison as they walked into the house and she placed the radio on the counter top and plugged into the wall.  
  
"Sounds good—what do we need to start on first?" said Livvie as she looked around at the kitchen.  
  
"I was thinking we could start down here first," she said flipping on the radio.  
  
"The next song is 'Inside of You' a new one by Stephen Clay. Hope you enjoy it," said the announcer.  
  
"Did you know Caleb had a new song?"  
  
"No, turn the volume up," Livvie said as she grabbed the broom and began to sweep while Alison wiped down the counters and they listened to his words fill the room around them.  
  
_Open your heart,  
And listen to my words.  
They say you don't want the past to repeat,  
But in this case that is absurd.  
I need you to fight,  
I need you to rebel what is your instinct.  
Because you are the key to this mystery,  
You are the one who can unlock me from the hell I'm in.  
  
Don't let me down,  
Because the solution can only be found...  
Inside of you where the demon lies,  
Inside of you where the angel cries._  
  
---------  
  
"Do you feel better now?" asked Lucy as they pulled out and began to go towards the middle of the harbor.  
  
"I'm still uneasy, and if she has the babies while I'm gone I don't know what I'll do to Caleb, but yeah I feel better now," he sighed turning on the radio and beginning to smile as he heard the words.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Caleb's influence. Now let's get going—we're behind already," he said as he went down into the hull.  
  
_I know your every movement,  
I know your every breath.  
This isn't a game we're playing,  
We're talking more than  
Living the life we've dreamt of,  
We're talking that life or death.  
  
My soul is at your mercy,  
so please tell me you hear me...  
Inside where the demon hates,  
Inside where the angel waits._  
  
"I've got a drink order for you," called Jack to Jasmine as she walked by.  
  
"Did I forget someone?" she said looking around and seeing it was still a fairly slow morning.  
  
"Up there," he nodded to the curtained area.  
  
"Oh," she said taking the drink and walking over there, he was sitting there as still as a statue, but hearing her footsteps he looked up—his face expressionless also. "Here you go," she said to Caleb and he gave her a nod before taking the coffee—as his looked at his watch seeing what time it was.  
  
_So listen to my voice,  
And follow my command.  
Because I'll lead you through the wilderness,  
As bring you to the promised land.  
Where fear is a thing of the past,  
And anything is possible.  
But first you must look inside you,  
Where the demon and angel reside.  
  
Inside where your fire is fueled,  
Inside you where your secrets are kept,  
Inside where you will find….  
  
ME!  
_  
"Did he say anything important?" asked Jack.  
  
"No," she said quietly and saw Ian walk in, "Hi."  
  
"Hey," he said looking at her and then to Jack. "Have you seen Rafe today? I need to talk to him—it's important."  
  
"I believe him and Lucy went out on her new boat Ian, but maybe you could meet them when they come back into port," shrugged Jack.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," he said going out the door as the phone begin to ring.  
  
"Trinity Bar," said Frank answering. "What? Of course—yeah, I'll be right there," he said hanging up the phone.  
  
"What was that?" asked Jack.  
  
"A boat in the harbor just exploded," he said looking at them both, and then seeing Caleb now standing outside of the curtained area watching them all.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: Gracie—glad you liked the Stephen Clay song—it just kinda came to me one night so I wrote it. Nat—I gotcha now. ;) Melody—here's more for you to read. Probably not enough though—it never is with you three—LOL. Until next time—Happy St. Patrick's Day—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me--," said Ian to the dock manager as he walked up to him staring out at the water.  
  
"Sorry mister, I'm busy," he said walking past.  
  
"Listen, I just want to know when a boat will be returning to dock later today, that's all."  
  
"The boats that are out right now are going to have to stay out for awhile. Whoever you are looking for—well come back in a few hours, ok?"  
  
"Why? Did something happen?" he said as he turned to see Frank pulling up in an ambulance. "What happened—tell me now," he yelled as Frank came up behind him.  
  
"Ian—there was an explosion. It was Lucy's boat."  
  
-----------  
  
"I have got to rest for a minute," said Alison as she leaned against the wall next to the stairs and slumped down into the sitting position.  
  
"Alison, we haven't done that much yet," laughed Livvie at her.  
  
"I know, but I've got two other people inside of me, and all they are doing is stealing my energy so they can have a kickboxing class inside me every few hours," she laughed as she closed her eyes. "What is that beeping sound," she said looking towards the door where her and Livvie's purses sat.  
  
"I think that's me," she said going over. "Hello?" she said as she saw the bottle of water Alison was motioning towards and brought it to her, and then sat down on the bottom step next to Alison.  
  
"Hey Livvie—how is the work going over there?" asked Jack.  
  
"It's fine Jack, why?" she said looking at Alison.  
  
"What does he want?" murmured Alison as she rubbed her stomach in soft circles.  
  
"I need to tell you something, and I need you to calmly relay this to Alison, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"There was an accident on the harbor Livvie—the boat that they believe Lucy and Rafe were on exploded."  
  
"What?" she said as her voice went up two or three decibels.  
  
-------------  
  
"It was what?" asked Ian.  
  
"Yeah, that's it—the boat that exploded earlier was registered to one Lucy Coe."  
  
"Who was on that boat also? Was there a little girl on there?"  
  
"Nah, just her and some big blonde guy," shrugged the dock master.  
  
"A big blonde guy?" he said looking at Frank. "That's Rafe—her and Rafe are out there, and they are in trouble," he shouted to Frank.  
  
"I know—that's why I'm here. Listen, they are doing the best they can—we've got people out searching."  
  
"Frank," said Kevin as he came running up to join the others.  
  
"We've got to find them Kevin. Are you going to help me?" said Ian as he left to do his own search.  
  
-----------  
  
"Calmly tell this to Alison please. They aren't sure if it's even was Lucy's boat, and they haven't been able to find out if there were survivors or not. I need you to take Alison to the hospital. If she seems to start to hyperventilate or something then make sure they get her into a room. I'll be there soon—we all of a sudden got slammed and Frank's at the scene so I'm stuck here with Imani and Jasmine for a few extra minutes."  
  
"Ok," she said taking a deep breath. "Has anyone told my Dad yet?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'll call him and Caleb if you like," he said taking a look at Caleb who was sitting in front of him at the bar.  
  
"Please do," she said hanging up the phone.  
  
"What did Jack want?" said Alison as she took a big gulp of air.  
  
"It's nothing Ali, ok? It's just that there might have been a slight accident with Lucy's boat earlier."  
  
"Are they ok?" she said as she felt her arms begin to tremble.  
  
"They don't know yet."  
  
"How can they not know?" she yelled.  
  
"It was an explosion—they haven't found the bodies, but Jack told me to take you to the hospital so when they get there we'll already be there. Now let me help you up and get you to my car. Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"I—I don't think so," she said weakly.  
  
-----------  
  
"Ian—wait!" yelled Kevin as he ran up to him.  
  
"No, I've got to find them. They could have been able to get to shore, but are injured. The rescuers might not find either of them before it's too late."  
  
"I'm not telling you to not try and find them, I was saying wait up so I can help you. Searching in a group will be better than alone. We don't want anyone else missing or injured—it could take away from the original search."  
  
"I understand that, and I'm glad you are going to help—but this doesn't change a thing Kevin."  
  
"I'd be surprised if it did. Now after you, Doctor," he said as Ian began to lead.  
  
---------  
  
"Have you gone in yet?" asked Jamal as he stepped off the elevator and saw Jack standing there staring at the door.  
  
"No, not yet—Livvie's been in there the whole time. I was waiting for you."  
  
"Is the bar covered?"  
  
"Yeah, Imani and Jasmine were up to their eyeballs in customers when I left, but I'm sure they can handle it for a bit."  
  
"Where did Frank go?" asked Jamal as they got to the door.  
  
"To help with the search," he said as he opened the door. "Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm great," beamed Alison. "You just missed Rafe." 


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: Remember how I said no more arc stories? Well, that's still the truth—but I wanted to take a break before writing my final story idea—HA, that didn't happen. I've been writing on and off lately. I'll tell you this—it'll be called Homecoming—I can't give away any of the story except it occurs in both 2010 and 2020. ;) Anywho—this chapter should help ya'll figure out what's going with Alison from before. Until next time—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you mind if I ask what brought you over to the docks earlier?" asked Kevin as they walked along the edge of the land between the woods and the shore.  
  
"I needed to talk to Rafe about something."  
  
"Oh. I just thought it might have been--."  
  
"What? An attempt to win Lucy back from you? Not yet Kevin—I've got some stuff I need to work out first."  
  
"Glad you realize that," he said as he got a glare from Ian. "I didn't mean that in a bad way, but sometimes we just need to step back from a situation and see what we might be missing otherwise."  
  
"Well, then take a step back and tell me what you see there," he said pointing through the woods.  
  
"A shack. Do you think they could be in there?"  
  
"Only one way to find out," he said as he began to walk into the woods.  
  
----------  
  
"Huh?" said Jack as he looked at Livvie who shook her head. "Alison, you must be mistaken—remember Rafe was on that boat."  
  
"What are you talking about—he wasn't on a boat earlier today," she said with a laugh and looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive."  
  
"Ok, I must have been mistaken," he said looking at Jamal. "So what are you doing here then?"  
  
"I had my babies Jack—can't you tell?" she said she said running her hand over her stomach as if it were flat once again. "Rafe went to go see them in the nursery."  
  
"Well, why don't Livvie and I go see them too," he said grabbing her arm and dragging her out of there. "What happened?" he said under his breath.  
  
"I don't know—she was fine on the drive over here, kept saying that Rafe couldn't be dead, and then all of a sudden she just started talking to thin air—to Rafe I suppose. This is going to kill her Jack—I can tell."  
  
"She'll be alright," he said hugging her. "We're all going to be fine—they are going to find Rafe, ok?"  
  
She gave a huge sigh, "I guess so—are you going to come back in?"  
  
"Yeah, give me a minute," he said as he watched her go back in the room and saw Caleb coming over. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, how is she doing?" asked Caleb as he nodded to the door.  
  
"Who? Livvie or Alison? Livvie's holding it together—trying to stay strong, unsure of what's happened. Alison, well she's hallucinating."  
  
"She's what?"  
  
"She's acting like Rafe was just in there and she had the babies."  
  
"Well, it's better than her going into premature labor, right?"  
  
"I guess so—oh, looks like Act 2 is about to start," he said looking at the cops coming towards them. "I've got to go back to the bar—I'm sure I'll hear about it later, right?"  
  
"Right," laughed Caleb as he turned and went inside.  
  
-----------  
  
"I was sure they would be here," sighed Ian as they came out of the abandoned shack.  
  
"It was a good try Ian, but you know the probability of them surviving."  
  
"No, I'm not going to believe they are dead."  
  
"Why, because you have a feeling?"  
  
"And what if I do? There was a reason she wanted me to see Rafe today, and I failed at it."  
  
"She who?"  
  
"Eve."  
  
------------  
  
"Hey," he said softly to Livvie who was standing there. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said then looking at Alison.  
  
"Listen, Alison--."  
  
"Did you see our children? Rafe—who do they look like?" asked Alison as she stared directly at Caleb.  
  
"Alison—I'm Caleb, not Rafe. I'm sorry about what happened, but I'm sure he's going to turn up soon. Let's just hold out hope that him and Lucy survived."  
  
"What? I'm not understanding why you are acting this way Rafe."  
  
"I'M NOT--," he yelled and then took a breath, "Alison, listen to me carefully. I'm not Rafe, I'm Caleb—you remember Caleb don't you?"  
  
"Livvie killed Caleb years ago though—remember you and I weren't inside 'Tempted' because you were worried for my safety. You always have looked out for my well being Rafe—that's why I love you so much," she smiled.  
  
"Jamal—help me here man."  
  
"Uhm ok," he shrugged walking over to Alison's bed and taking her hand. "Spunky—do you recognize me?"  
  
"Yes, you're Jamal silly."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I wanted to ask how you and Marissa are doing lately."  
  
"Alison—we're—fine," he said realizing the truth may be more devastating than going along with her fibbing. "Hey, have you heard that new artist—Stephen Clay," he said looking over his shoulder and getting a nod from Caleb.  
  
"Yeah, Rafe and I heard it on the train ride. Remember that Rafe?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah," he said rubbing his nose real quick and then putting his hands back in his pockets.  
  
"Come give me a kiss please," she said smiling at him.  
  
-----------  
  
"What are you saying, Ian?" asked Kevin.  
  
"Eve paid me a visit—told me to straighten up, and then said to go see Rafe."  
  
"And you feel that she wanted you to prevent Rafe and Lucy from getting on that boat?"  
  
"Yeah. There's a lot more shacks around here, maybe they are in one of those," he said as he began to walk back through the woods again."  
  
"No, it's getting late Ian—let's just go back for now, before it gets so dark we end up falling in a hole in the ground or something."  
  
-----------  
  
"Yeah, Rafe—give your wife a kiss," smiled Livvie as she bit her lip.  
  
"I—ok," he said walking over to her and thinking here goes nothing. Right before he kissed her there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said quickly—glaring at Livvie for her comment.  
  
The cop walked into the room and put his attention on Alison, who was now fidgeting with the edge of her blanket, "Hi, I just wanted to come by and tell you Mrs. Kovich we have a description of a possible assailant that planted the bomb in Mrs. Coe's boat."  
  
Jamal looked at Alison, who seemed to be looking just beyond the officer and out into space, "Can you tell us anything about him at this time?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we don't know much—just that it was a Caucasian male, in his 30's. He had on a black hooded jacket when he got onto a boat in the vicinity of the Serenity."  
  
"Well, thank you officer. We're sure that the wonderful PCPD will catch him soon, as they are so great at doing so," smiled Caleb as the officer left. "I think we're going to let you get some sleep, ok?" he said looking at Alison.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you later then, sweetie?" she said looking up at him, her eyes filled with love for him.  
  
"Yes, I'll see you later," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead and following Jamal and Livvie out.  
  
"Rafe?" she called out sweetly.  
  
"Yes?" he said peeking his head in the door again.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He gave a huge sigh as he heard Jamal and Livvie controlling their laughter, "I love you too." He turned to see them standing there together watching him, "Shut up, both of you—this is not funny in the least." 


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: I swear I'm never going to get anything done with this other story playing around in my head. LOL. Alright all you greedy and non-greedy Awian's and non-Awian's. Everyone enjoy! Until next time—PCGirl.

* * *

"I hope she feels better tomorrow—or is at least more conscious of what she's saying," said Caleb as he put his keys on the table next to the door.

"I'm sure she will be—and when Rafe gets back and hears you almost kissed Alison," smiled Livvie.

"Wait—you said when. Why did you say when instead of if?"

"Well, there's no reason to say if—that is unless you know there's no way he survived that explosion."

* * *

"Rafe, Lucy—I'm sorry I failed you," said Ian as he sat in the chapel looking up. "Eve, you told me to go see Rafe—I guess I just wasn't quick enough getting there. I've always been a step behind in saving someone—a step behind when it came to you and the car crash, my sisters death, Arianna being stabbed almost to death—I guess that's just how I'm always going to be, hmm? A day late and a dollar short, huh?"

"I don't think so," said Alison as she walked into the chapel wearing a robe over her hospital gown.

* * *

"Has Imani already gone for the night?" asked Jasmine as she walked in from the kitchen and saw Jack locking the front door.

"Yeah," he said turning around and seeing her standing there, her hair slightly messed up as she'd been running her hands through it with anticipation all day. "You can leave if you are ready," he said as he took his eyes off her and walked around the tables.

"I'll walk out with you," she said leaning on the bar and watching him. "What do you have to do tonight?"

"Get the money put in the safe, and I was thinking of mopping the floor," he said now looking at the floor.

"I was talking about after we leave here."

"Oh yeah. Well, I mean we could go check on Alison, or--."

"Stop. You know what's the problem here?"

* * *

"Of course. You're right."

"Wait—do you know something you aren't telling me, Caleb?"

"Me? No—why would I know anything about the explosion."

"Because you've been acting weird all week—almost as if you've been setting up something. Did you set up the explosion to go off—better yet, was this part of a plan and Rafe is hiding out somewhere until the coast is clear, or did you really kill him and Lucy?"

"I think you've been watching too many soap operas, my dear."

* * *

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed," he said looking at her.

"Katrina and Eddie won't let me sleep," she smiled. "I guess they are used to hearing Rafe's voice telling them goodnight. We've already got them spoiled," she laughed.

Ian laughed a bit, "I'm sorry I wasn't there in time to save him."

"You're talking like he's dead Ian."

"Well, we haven't found him yet."

"Ian," she said sitting down next to him and taking his hand. "I would know if he were gone—and I'm still feeling him close by. Him and Lucy both—they are going to be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am," she said squeezing it. "I think they've calmed down, will you walk me back to my room."

"Of course," he said getting up and putting his arm out for her to take.

* * *

"What?" asked Jack.

"The problem is the past few weeks we've been helping out Rafe and Caleb too much."

"I thought you wanted to help them."

"I do, but now—well now we can't do anything about it. It just has to run it's course and we have to say a little prayer that everything is going to work out right. So no more speaking of any Morley's or Kovich's for the rest of the night."

"Then what would you like to do?"

"Get you alone and show you how I feel about you," she said walking over and kissing him.

* * *

"I never watch TV and you know it. So are you going to tell me the truth?" asked Livvie as she crossed her arms and stared at him.

"The truth is I said that when I put a plan in motion you will be at the center of it. Do you feel like you are at the center of anything?"

"Well, no--."

"Good it's settled then. Let's go to bed, it's been a long day and I have a feel tomorrow will be even longer."

* * *

"Thanks again Ian. Goodnight," she smiled as she shut the door and went to her bag. "Good, I did bring it," she smiled pulling out Elena's diary. She went and got in her bed and got comfortable before opening up and began reading the last three entries of the diary.

"Today I talked to Trevor for the first time in many years. I told him that I forgave him for Gregory's death, as I know my time is short and I needed to do that in order for my spirit to be at rest. Trevor has offered for me to come back to the Manor for my last few weeks of life, and then he and Tara will lay me to rest in the Morley plot. I am going to send word to my son Joseph and let him know to come as soon as he can."

"Joseph arrived at the Manor today. I told him I forgave Trevor and he needs to do the same, and not to seek revenge on Trevor anymore. He acted like he had listened to me, but awhile later I heard shouting downstairs between them and Lucas. I was able to get down to the study, but when I got there I found Trevor dead by Joseph's hand. Lucas now says he will seek revenge against Joseph for what he has done. I am worried for the two boys, and worried for how long our families will suffer at the hands of each other."

"Tara and I had a lovely surprise today—Jasmine has come for a visit. She was saddened to hear that Lucas and Joseph are now threatening each other, and made a promise to me that she will watch over them and that one day she too hopes that one day our families will be able to live in peace. Tara and I told her there was no need for apology as for what Myra did—that it is obvious the men in this family are hard headed, and once they begin to believe something it takes a long time for them to realize the truth. I know my time is near soon, when I sleep I can hear Gregory's sweet voice calling me—and feel his hand against my face just like he did the last time I saw him."

Alison took a deep sigh and closed the book, "I think the peace you want is finally here, Elena."

* * *

Jack and Jasmine walk into his house. He turns around as he's taken a step down and takes her hand and kisses it. He brings her hand so it touches his face and then kisses her softly. They pull out of the kiss and she's staring at him, biting her bottom lip. He picks her up off the steps with his arms around her waist, and she's walking backwards towards the couch as they continue to kiss. They pull out of the kiss as she sits on the couch, and he looks at her—running his hand down the side of her cheek before joining her and they begin to make love. 


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: Nat—I love the analogy. Now as for if Alison's faking this or not—you'll find out soon enough, and then you will all go Ahhhh. ;) I'm getting excited for the other story—I gave a synopsis to a friend and fellow PC fan a bit ago, and she thought it was good. Anyways—until next time everyone enjoy and ya'll are the best—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chris—I'm so glad I found you," said Elizabeth as she ran up to him while he studied a chart outside of a patient's room.  
  
"Is it something to do with Rafe and Lucy?" he said looking at her.  
  
"No, it's these drawings—I wanted to show them to you," she said waving them in his face.  
  
"Can't they want until I get home—I'm working right now Elizabeth."  
  
----------  
  
"Before we go in, come here," said Livvie as she stopped off the elevator and grabbing Caleb's hand pulled him over to a small corner. "I just—I wanted to apologize how I may have come across last night. Yesterday was so frustrating and confusing."  
  
"It's ok sweetheart, but we are going to find out the truth. Let's go see how she's doing today," he said giving Livvie a kiss and then walking to the room. "Good morning Alison," he said walking in and seeing her sitting there.  
  
"Hi Caleb, hi Livvie," she said sitting and smiling at Livvie oddly.  
  
"At least you recognize me today," said Caleb under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Just wanted to know what you wanted to do today?"  
  
"Well, actually I've called someone who I think can help us."  
  
"Who is that?" asked Caleb.  
  
"Hello everyone," said Myra as she walked in and to the foot of Alison's bed.  
  
------------  
  
"Oh come on—just look at them for a minute, please?"  
  
"Fine," he said taking the sketches.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Elizabeth as she watched his head bob slightly back and forth as he looked over the papers.  
  
"Not bad. Can I ask how you are going to finance this now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, if it ends up that Lucy did die--well how are you going to finance the whole production of the line. That's what you were wanting Lucy for before—not just as a person to help get your foot in the door, but also finance part of it, right?"  
  
----------  
  
"Alison, you can't be serious," sighed Livvie.  
  
"Now Livvie, that's not a very nice thing to say—you've hurt my feelings," said Myra as she glared at her.  
  
"I'll hurt more than your feelings," said Livvie as she began to walk forward, but was pulled back by Caleb.  
  
"Shhh, Olivia," he said whispering into her ear.  
  
"Don't shhh me," she said pulling out of his grasp. "Alison—you cannot be serious. Don't you remember all the crap she put Tara and Elena through—everything our families have gone through in the past 370 years."  
  
"I know what they went through, but I just want to hear what Myra has to say—what she feels caused that accident."  
  
Myra's eyes closed, and Caleb's eyes were so transfixed on what she may say that he didn't see the wink and smile between the other two in the room. "The accident was caused by a bomb."  
  
"We knew that already," said Livvie as she now put on another face and crossed her arms.  
  
"Hush!" yelled Myra. "I'm seeing Caleb on the boat—it was him the police described setting the bomb."  
  
-----------  
  
"Well, I was guessing you were going to finance it."  
  
"Oh—so you only like me for my money? I see how it's going to be," Chris said through a half smile.  
  
"Your money, and your sense of humor."  
  
"What about my body? I mean you've seen how women flock to me before."  
  
"But were you playing the part of Chris Ramsey or George at the time?" she smiled.  
  
"Very funny—I'll remember that later."  
  
"I'm going to go see Alison, and then I'll see you at home later," she said taking the sketches from his hands and giving him a kiss before letting him go back to his work.  
  
----------  
  
"Alison—you can't believe her," cried Livvie.  
  
"Have you ever known me to lie?" asked Myra.  
  
"YES!" shouted all three.  
  
"Alison, I promise you that I did not set that bomb to explode and kill them."  
  
"You don't sound very confidant about yourself Caleb," said Alison.  
  
"I'm telling the truth."  
  
Alison took in a deep breath and looked at all three, "Rafe once said something to me, awhile ago when we were hiding in that cave from Joshua—he said 'Because the second you let your guard down and you let him fool you into believing that he is reformed or harmless or that he's capable of caring about anything else besides himself, it is the last mistake you're ever going to make.' And I believe lately Rafe has forgotten who the real Caleb is—the ruthless bloodsucker. Caleb, this was your plan all along, wasn't it—to make us think you were wanting to put everything to rest—to finally allow Elena, Tara, and their husbands to rest in peace—but this whole time you planned on killing Rafe. Admit it Caleb—ADMIT IT!"  
  
"Ali," said Livvie as she ran to her friends side, "Listen to yourself—don't let Myra do this—don't let her pull of us back into the war. What you are about to say—what you are about to do will keep not only them from resting in peace, but our souls also."  
  
"Rafe would want me to avenge is death," spoke Alison calmly, her eyes interlocked with Caleb's. They heard the door close and noticed Myra had left the room quietly. "What's your next move Caleb? Kill me and the babies too—so you don't have to worry about us coming after you later on?"  
  
"Ali, how could you think that?"  
  
"Let her think I killed him, Olivia—because she's right, at one point I wanted to, but not now—not when we are close enough paradise," he said leaving the room. 


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: Hey ladies—here you go. Yeah, I know it's a short note today, but I'm just not a really big chatty mood today. Until next time—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks again for stopping by Mom," smiled Alison as Elizabeth left the room.  
  
"Geez—I thought she was never going to leave," said Livvie as she went over and locked the door. "I think we can deserve a little bit of privacy for a few minutes, don't you?"  
  
"Sure," she said pulling her legs up and letting Livvie sit on the end of the bed. "Are you as nervous as I am?"  
  
"I think you have more reasons to be nervous than I do."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so—I just keep remembering the last time I talked to Rafe," she said as she rested her head on her knees and thought back.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
Rafe: (on the telephone) I can't do it.  
  
Alison: (walking in from the bathroom) You can't do what?  
  
Rafe: Nothing—just I don't think I'm up for a boat ride today. (hangs up the phone)  
  
Alison: You're lying—tell me what's really going on. Do you and Caleb have a plan and have set it up without me and Livvie knowing? (Rafe nods) You do—what is it?  
  
Rafe: Angel, I can't tell you—but I need you to know that it's going to become clear what you and Livvie have to do soon enough.  
  
Alison: I'm not letting you leave here without you telling me.  
  
Rafe: I have to go—if I don't go then more lives will be at stake than there already are. Tell the kids I love them while I'm gone, and I'll be home soon.  
  
Alison: (beginning to cry) you're scaring me.  
  
Rafe: (putting his forehead down against hers) Don't be scared Alison. (softly) Te iubesc. (gives her a kiss and his hand is resting on her stomach)  
  
Alison: (soft chuckle) Te iubesc.  
  
----------  
  
"Hey Sis," said Myra as she walked in front of Jasmine and stopped.  
  
"I'm busy Myra."  
  
"This isn't going to take that long at all—I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving town today."  
  
"Why would you do that? What happened to making our lives a living hell? You would only leave if--." Jasmine stopped in mid sentence and put her tray of drinks down. "Myra, what did you do?" she sighed.  
  
"You know how they say old habits are hard to break? Well, it seems to me that the truth can be said for vampires and slayers also."  
  
Jack looked over to see Myra and Jasmine talking—Myra was egging her on about something and he wanted to tell the girl what he thought about her. He looked away and saw the movement next to the window and a grin appeared on his face. Caleb's came into view and they caught each other's eye. He gave a nod and then Caleb disappeared as quickly as he appeared.  
  
-----------  
  
"Do you think he went too soon—to go get Rafe and Lucy? I mean we don't even know if she's leaving town just yet," said Livvie as she now looked out the window.  
  
"He knows what he's doing—they all do."  
  
"I know that—I just feel like if we go too fast with this part, and Myra hasn't left town when Rafe comes back then we're in bigger trouble than we thought we could handle."  
  
"We'll deal with that if it comes—I just want to sleep in my own bed tonight," she said falling back into the pillow.  
  
"This is going to be some story to tell our children—how we tricked our friends and families in order to help 4 people—dead hundreds of years—to finally rest and peace. And in the end we get peace ourselves," she said turning and seeing Alison with an odd smile on her face, "What?"  
  
-----------  
  
"What habit would that be?"  
  
"The one where they can't keep from killing each other."  
  
"I don't believe you—they wouldn't do that now, not when they've come so close."  
  
"Well, believe it sweetheart."  
  
"Listen to me—whatever you did, I will undo. My battle for the past centuries is to get these families to finally come to peace with each other and it will continue to be my battle until it is done."  
  
"Why do you think it's your battle? Did you ever think it's their destiny to fight each other—to hate each other for the continuing past wrongs brought upon each other?"  
  
"Even if it is—you can change your destiny if you want it hard enough. I've changed my destiny of being your keeper, and I believe both Rafe and Caleb want it hard enough at this point."  
  
"Rafe can't do much at this point—being dead and all."  
  
"Who said he was dead?"  
  
----------  
  
He pulled the car up to the shack and looked around, well if they were wanting to keep hidden they were doing a good job, didn't seem to be anyone around from the look of things. Caleb walked up to the door and knocked quietly, "Hey—it's me," he said a little louder. "Rafe—Lucy, are you here?" he said as he walked in and saw the place empty except for the full case of water bottles and small amount of food rations had brought up earlier, still untouched.  
  
"Slayers! Where are you?" he yelled and looked around. "Rafe—this stopped being funny about five seconds ago." He walked outside and took a deep breath, "Rafe Kovich—get out here now!" he yelled walking around the corner of the shack, "Rafe?"  
  
---------  
  
"I was just trying to picture you as a mother," said Alison with her eyes closed.  
  
"You don't think I can do it?" snapped Livvie.  
  
"Did I say that?" she said covering her eyes with her hands.  
  
"No, but--."  
  
"You're doing it again Livvie—putting words into my mouth and reading my facial expressions all wrong. What happened to getting peace ourselves?"  
  
"Ok, I apologize for putting words in your mouth," she said with a half smile. "I'm going to go visit with my Dad for a bit," she said walking over to the door and unlocking it.  
  
"I'll see you when they get back, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she shrugged as she started to leave.  
  
"Hey Livvie--," called out Alison, "I can see you as a mother."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
------------  
  
"Fine, if he's alive tell me where he is so I can go get him."  
  
"You think I'd tell you that?"  
  
"You can't because he's dead—so long, goodbye—rest in peace Rafe Kovich. There are some things that aren't worth fighting for, Jasmine. I think this is one of them, and I think it's time for you to finally realize that," she said as she left.  
  
Jasmine let out a deep sigh as she watched her sister walk past the window, and then felt Jack come up and put his hands on her shoulders, "Are you ok?" he asked into his ear.  
  
"Yes, because for once my sister is right—it's time for me to give up this battle because there's nothing to fight anymore," she smiled as she turned and he pulled her into a hug.  
  
------------------  
  
"This is just great," he grumbled as he walked back around the shack and kicked a dust ball up. "Where could you be? No—not don't you dare tell me you are up there," he said looking at the trees looming down over him.  
  
"This isn't how things are supposed to work out because there is no way I'm walking into that hospital room and tell her you are really dead. Come on slayer—why aren't you here?  
  
"Jasmine—she'll tell me where your sorry ass is," he grinned leaning into the car and getting his phone out. He dialed and put the phone up to his ear before noticing the screen said no service, "Stupid technology—what good is it if it doesn't work where you need it?" he groaned as he threw the phone in the car and drove off in a cloud of dust. 


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: Alright ladies and germs—here is the next chapter. Gracie—wouldn't do what? Nat—see, I told you it would make sense soon enough. Melody—I'm really looking forward to Homecoming, because I've come up with a good storytelling idea to it. Ok, everyone enjoy—Until next time—YAY for Erin on getting a pilot, everyone pray reaaaaally hard that it gets picked up—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caleb put his head back against the wall before going in—he'd searched everywhere he could think of and found nothing to make him think Rafe had been there recently. There was only one thing left to do—tell Alison and deal with the consequences. He saw Ian staring at him strangely and gave a nod and went into the room, "Hey—is Olivia here?"  
  
"No, she went to see her dad."  
  
Caleb grimaced, this would be much easier if Olivia were here, "Well, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah me too—Caleb, I know the truth."  
  
--------  
  
"Hey Dad," smiled Livvie as she came into his office and saw him looking at papers on his desk.  
  
"Hey sweetie," he said getting up and giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "How is Alison doing?" he said going and sitting down back in the seat.  
  
"Alison's—she's getting by. I think she hasn't completely lost hope that Rafe is still alive."  
  
"Well, I'm trying to do the same for Christina's sake, and my own—but it's getting harder with each day," he sighed.  
  
---------  
  
"The truth?" he said looking at her uneasily. "What, did they find the bodies?"  
  
"WHAT BODIES!" she screamed. "I was going to tell you I knew about the plan—not about any bodies. And I thought you were going to tell me the plan and that Rafe's on the other side of that door."  
  
"Calm down, Alison—please," he said getting closer to her.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down. Where is my husband?"  
  
"I'm not sure—I mean I went to the shack they were supposed to be at, and nobody was there. I went to call Jasmine, but my phone didn't have a signal at the shack, and I haven't called her since I got back to town."  
  
"Well why don't you come over here and call and ask her now," she said with an edge in her voice as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
----------  
  
"Where does Christina think her mom is?"  
  
"I've told her she went to visit her Aunt Charlene. She's been fine with that so far, but Livvie I'm just unsure when and how to tell her the truth. She's just so young," he said tearing up.  
  
Livvie began to tear up too, both for her father thinking Lucy was dead and the agony of not being able to tell him the truth. Soon enough he would know—she had planned on sitting in here with him until Lucy showed up. Her thoughts shifted in her mind to discuss something, anything to get away from the Lucy topic as she opened her mouth there was a knock on the door and she stopped.  
  
"Come in," said Kevin as Livvie turned to see who it was.  
  
---------  
  
"I'm calling," he said as he came next to the bed and grabbed the phone. "Jack—Jack, get Jasmine on the phone, now," he said as Jack answered the bar phone. "Here," he said as he handed the phone to Alison.  
  
"Jasmine?" said Alison through sniffles. "It's Alison—yeah, I'm doing ok. Can you do me a favor?" she said as she looked at Caleb turn his back towards her. "Can you use your ability and tell me if Rafe's really gone?" she said as she heard the door open. The next thing Caleb heard was the phone crashing to the floor and saw Alison and Rafe holding each other tight. "I thought you were dead—Caleb couldn't find you," she said through breaths as she finally let the tears fall.  
  
"I'm not leaving you—don't worry," he said as he wiped her tears away and then looked at Caleb, "You can't get rid of me that easily," he said with a slight laugh.  
  
Caleb realized he'd been holding his breath and let it out in one loud noise, "Glad to hear it. Do you mind telling me what happened?"  
  
"We got lost?" he said with a shrug and grin. "We were late getting off the boat, which made us get turned around when the boat did explode."  
  
"So how did you know when it was safe to come back to town?"  
  
"We didn't, it was a complete guess that she was gone. I mean I knew we could have been in trouble if she was still in town, but I figured Alison and Livvie did what you wanted them to do."  
  
"Oh, they did that and more."  
  
----------  
  
"Lucy," said a shocked Kevin as he got up and gave her a hug. "I was so worried—what happened? How did you survive that?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she said as she looked down and instead of seeing a shocked look on Livvie's face she saw a smile. "Were you two in the middle of something important?"  
  
"No, I was just leaving," she said getting up and allowing herself to finally relax on the inside for the first time in days. "I'm glad you and Rafe are safe Lucy," she said giving her a hug. "I'm going to go see Alison and Rafe now," she said as she walked to the door and saw her father hugging Lucy tightly again. 


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Melody and Nat—who were patient enough to wait a day to read this chapter, unlike another Awian we know. ;) Until next time—no peeking at JH—PCGirl.

* * *

"What do you mean they did more than their part?" asked Rafe as he looked between Caleb and Alison. "What DID you two do?" he said as Livvie came in the room with a smile on her face.

"Glad to see you survived a boat explosion without a scrape on you," she said with a laugh.

"Thanks, so what did you two do while I was gone?"

Alison starting holding in laughter, "Well, we made Caleb think I was going crazy the first day."

"Beyond crazy—I should have known it was a trick."

"Yeah, you should have, but you didn't," spoke Livvie. "When we got to the hospital Alison finally broke down and told me the truth—that this was part of a plan, not to worry, and to follow her lead."

* * *

"Where have you been this whole time Lucy?" asked Kevin.

"I—I was at Mercy Hospital. They didn't know who I was, and I was all bandaged up and sedated for my injuries."

"That's odd since you don't seem to have a scratch on you," he said looking her up and down.

"Yeah, it's strange how that happened," she said with a wavering laugh.

"You're lying to me, aren't you?"

"Oh Doc," she sighed. "You caught me, but you've always been pretty good at that," she said as she watched his face fill with anger. "It was a plan I was in on with Caleb and Rafe—we couldn't tell anyone because we had to make you all believe we were dead."

* * *

Jack and Jasmine quietly went through the motions of cleaning—not speaking, just relishing in the fact they could be together and her sister had left town. She slipped into the back room and pulled out her cell phone, speaking quietly as her sister Cassandra answered, "Hey—is she home yet?"

"Yeah, and let me just say she's very proud of her supposed accomplishment. Why are you calling though?"

"I guess I just wanted to make sure I'm doing the right thing."

"Jasmine, you are doing the right thing—enjoy your life, you've been the main one of the three of us that can have one as you don't look to the past for answers, and don't know what's going to happen in the future to always be worried."

Jasmine's tensions eased as she slid to the floor, "Are you going to be able to deal with her by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine—don't worry about me, ok? Just be happy and let me handle Myra from now on. You're going to have a new life to deal with soon enough."

"What?" said Jasmine loudly making Jack come into the room.

"Goodnight Jasmine," said Cassandra as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"And what lead was that?" he said looking at Alison who was smiling.

"My lead was I couldn't remember the past year and a half, that Jamal was still with Marissa—oh and that Caleb was you," she said as she looked at him and he was shaking his head in disbelief.

"I thought I was going to die when you told him to kiss you."

"You kissed my wife?" said Rafe in an accusatory tone.

"Almost, but I was saved by the cop that came in and gave a very good description of the assailant that planted the bomb. What I bet neither of the two girls know is that they description was given by Jack. And then earlier today Alison gave a wonderful performance threatening to seek revenge on your death."

"No wonder you were so scared to come in here when you thought I was dead."

"You were watching me?"

"Yeah, just for a moment in the parking deck, but I could tell you were worried about what happened and what you were going to tell Alison. I'm just glad the plan came off without a hitch."

"Just one thing," said Caleb. "Let's make sure to never allow these two to help again—they had too much fun this time," he finished with a grin on his face.

"Rafe?" said Alison in a sleepy voice.

"What Angel?" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Can we go home now?" she said through a yawn and closed her eyes.

"Yes," he said softly as Caleb and Livvie slipped out of the room.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this. You made me sit around here worried that you were dead, worried I was going to have to raise our daughter by myself and you've been fine and dandy for the past week."

"Please let me explain."

"I don't want an explanation Lucy—not right now. I just think you need to go get some rest—we'll talk tomorrow."

"Promise? Because I don't want this to break us up Kevin."

"I promise—now go get some sleep," he said as she left and he went back to his desk for work.

* * *

"Who were you talking to just then?" asked Jack.

"My sister," she said as his eyes got wide, "My other sister," she corrected with a smile. "I just wanted to make sure Myra really was back there."

"And is she?"

"Yeah," she smiled and sighed.

"The place is cleaned up, so what would you like to do now?"

"I want a nice hot bath, and then find a big soft bed with tons of covers on top of me—and sleep until noon tomorrow."

"Then it's a good thing we both have the day off tomorrow," he smiled.

* * *

Starts out with us seeing Caleb and Livvie—she's sitting on the couch and he pours them both drinks and brings it over to her. She takes a sip and then closes her eyes and he takes the drink from her before she drops it.

Next we see Lucy walking into the house looking around like she's slightly out of place but then goes towards the bedroom areas. We see Kevin at his desk looking at a file—he gives up and grabs his coat and hits the lights.

See Jack and Jasmine walking into his place, he's got his hands on her shoulders from behind her rubbing them. She makes it as far as the couch before falling down. He picks her up and walks her back to the bedroom.

Rafe is helping a practically sleep-walking Alison into the apartment. He sits her on the edge of the bed and helps her get her shoes and coat off. He goes to get her pajamas to wear, and as he's gone she gets under the covers. He sees this, puts the pajamas down, and goes and curls up directly behind her, his hand resting on her stomach.


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: Ok, here's the first one for the day—there'll be another one later tonight and one tomorrow, then I'm off until Monday. WOO HOO! Everyone enjoy! Until next time—I've got 'Tainted Love' stuck in my head--PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alison, sweetie," said Rafe very quietly into Alison's ear as he leaned over her sleeping in the bed.  
  
"Mmmm, just a few more minutes Rafe."  
  
"Ok, but if you sleep any longer you will have literally slept thirteen hours straight," he said with a laugh.  
  
"What?" she said waking up and looking at him. "What time is it?"  
  
"Twelve thirty," he smiled as he saw her reaction.  
  
-----------  
  
Lucy got on the elevator and hit the 6th floor button, she was late for her lunch date with Kevin, and was trying to think of something to start the conversation on a soft and sweet note when she heard someone yell to hold the door, "Hurry up!" she yelled back as she hit the open button and on stepped Elizabeth.  
  
"Lucy—you're alive," said a shocked Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes Elizabeth—both Rafe and I survived the accident. Are you meeting Chris for lunch?"  
  
"Yes, but he doesn't know it yet. I'm glad we caught each other, I need to talk to you about my clothing line."  
  
"Elizabeth can this please wait a few days? Things are really hectic right now, and when they slow down I promise I will help you with the line."  
  
Elizabeth gave out a loud sigh, "Why does everyone constantly push me around like I'm nothing? I'm sick and tired of this," she said hitting the emergency stop button.  
  
-----------  
  
"Olivia!" spoke Caleb in a loud and disapproving tone.  
  
"What?" she said coming back into the living room after just walking out.  
  
"Will you please stop doing that—it's very distracting."  
  
Livvie laughed, "Caleb, I'm not doing anything—just quietly moving around and cleaning. Is there anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Yes—no—yes, there is a problem with it when you are also thinking as loud as a locomotive engine."  
  
"Well, I can't help it."  
  
"Fine, sit and tell me what it is you are thinking about—though I shouldn't even ask."  
  
Livvie came next to him on the couch and grabbed his hand, "I was thinking about us finally having a baby."  
  
---------  
  
"You can't be serious. Why did you let me sleep so late?"  
  
"Because you were cute, and I was sure you've been worried about me the past few days with everything—but then I started getting worried so I figured I'd risk your wrath for waking you up."  
  
Alison gave a big stretch and smile at him, "My back is sore from laying down too long now," she said as she got out of the bed and then noticed something, "Rafe, why did I go to sleep in my regular clothes last night?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't wait for me to get your pajamas," he said as he watched her stand up and then look oddly at him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I think Eddie moved while I was asleep."  
  
"Alison, when you were in the hospital, did you have an ultrasound done—you know just to make sure you weren't putting extra stress on the babies."  
  
"No, I didn't have an ultrasound done—do you think I should?"  
  
"Go get dressed, we're going back to the hospital," he said as she began to open her mouth. "Just as a precaution, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
--------  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Lucy.  
  
"I've been trying to work with this clothing line for a few weeks, and nobody will give me the time of day—well, I have you here now, and you aren't leaving until I tell you my plans."  
  
"Fine—talk," she sighed.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we--."  
  
"We?"  
  
"You are going to help me right?"  
  
"I was only going to offer tips and suggestions at getting started, but go on," she sighed again.  
  
"Is something wrong with you today?"  
  
"YES! I've screwed up with Kevin last night, and I'm trying to get to his office to meet him and try and make things right."  
  
"Then why didn't you say so?" she said pulling the button so the elevator began to move again.  
  
-----------  
  
"A baby? What in the world would you want a baby for?" mocked Caleb.  
  
"You know perfectly well why I want a baby—I want us to have a family, one that will carry on your name and legacy. I want to be able to watch a child grow before me, knowing that it is a product of you and I."  
  
Caleb sighed, he had known this was coming—had been waiting for her to bring it up after they got rid of Myra. He had promised her he would delve into the possibility of using the spring so they could become mortal and reproduce when everything was done, and now he had to keep his word, "I—Olivia—I know you want a child, and I want it to be with me," he said as he ran his hands over her hair, "But it means giving up our lifestyle for a bit."  
  
"But we can become vampires again—can't we? I mean there must be some vampire in and around Daia that would turn you back. We could ask Delia if she would be willing enough."  
  
"You really want this, don't you?"  
  
--------------  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this," sighed Alison as she laid on the table waiting for Dr. Meadows to come in.  
  
"I just want to make sure you and the babies are fine," he said holding her hand and giving her a kiss.  
  
"Yes, and you wouldn't be you if you weren't constantly worried about me," she smiled at him and the doctor come in.  
  
"Hi Alison, Rafe—how are we doing today?" she said sitting down and opening up her chart.  
  
"We're fine—Rafe is being silly because I said I felt Eddie had dropped some while I was sleeping last night."  
  
"Well, let's take a look," she said pulling the cart the machine was on over to where they were.  
  
"Eek," said Alison as she felt the coldness of the jelly and then took a breath as the ultrasound image began. "Look," she smiled at Rafe who was holding her hand tighter.  
  
"This amazes me every time he said looking at their two little ones. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Everything looks wonderful. And considering you are having twins and are at your 35th week, I would say that the babies could be born any time within the next two weeks," said Dr Meadows as she finished the ultrasound and got some paper towels to wipe off the jelly.  
  
"Two weeks?" gulped Rafe.  
  
Alison laughed, "Poor Rafe—he's not quiet ready that soon to be a father."  
  
"It is shock to move up a due date, but with twins it is expected. Alison—I want you to try and rest more though—no lifting large objects or running any."  
  
"I guess moving into the house is out then, hmmm?"  
  
"Moving is definitely out of the question."  
  
---------  
  
"So you'll come by and talk to me later?" yelled Elizabeth as Lucy raced off the elevator.  
  
"Sure, whatever Elizabeth," Lucy called back.  
  
"She can be so rude at times," said Elizabeth under her breath before walking off to see what Chris was up to.  
  
Lucy got to Kevin's office and saw the note on the door and opened it up to read, "Lucy, I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to miss lunch due to an emergency consultation at Ferncliff. I'll come by your place tonight to talk. Love, Kevin." Lucy gave out a big sigh, "At least he signed it with the word love," she said turning around to see Ian staring at her.  
  
-----------  
  
"More than anything Caleb. I love how my senses are altered when I'm a vampire—how touch feels like an electric current, how when I taste and smell things now it's like I'm experiencing it for the first time, but I would love to be able to hold a child for the first time and look down at her and try and determine whose features she has and watch her personality change over time—who she acts like more, me or you."  
  
"You keep saying she and her as if it's going to be a girl."  
  
"It could be a boy also, I wouldn't mind that either. If it were possible I would have a hundred children with you Caleb. But I need to know now if you would be willing to give up the vampire lifestyle again so we could experience it together. What do you say Caleb, will you give it up so our family and the Morley legacy can grow?"  
  
"I will," he said pulling her into a passionate kiss. 


	58. Chapter 58

"What are they doing here?" asked Rafe to himself as they walked down the stairs and saw Livvie and Caleb quietly talking next to the door to the gym. "Hey—what's going on?" he said as he got closer to them.  
  
"We were about to ask you what's up with the gym always being closed. How do your members feel about this place having the oddest hours?" asked Caleb.  
  
"We just came from the hospital," Alison said with a slight look to Rafe. "Rafe was worried about me and the babies—he insisted on going to get an ultrasound done."  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, they are fine—Dr. Meadows says it could be anytime in the next two weeks."  
  
"Isn't that early?" asked Livvie.  
  
"Not for twins. So what brings you two by today?"  
  
"We wanted to say bye before we left for Transylvania."  
  
---------  
  
"Ian, hi," she said looking at him.  
  
"How did you survive an explosion like that?"  
  
"Luck, and a little intuition I suppose," she shrugged.  
  
"You know I was on the way to the docks that day when the boat exploded."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I had no idea you were there, but I wanted to talk to Rafe about everything going on. I finally realized I needed a friend, someone to talk to."  
  
----------  
  
"What's in Transylvania?" asked Alison.  
  
"I know what it is," smiled Rafe. "Caleb and Olivia are going to take the big plunge, huh?" he laughed  
  
"Yep," said Caleb scratching the back of his head. "We were going to take the Morley-Kovich book and Elena's diary back with us if you were done reading them."  
  
"Yeah—Livvie why don't you come up and get them for me. There's something I wanted to talk about at the end of Elena's diary—we haven't had a chance to discuss yet."  
  
"Ok," she said as she went in with Alison.  
  
"You're still uneasy about loosing the teeth, huh?"  
  
"Not for the reasons you think, Rafe."  
  
----------  
  
"Well, I'm glad you realized that you needed someone to talk to—and I'm glad it was my cousin."  
  
"When I heard it wasn't just Rafe, but you also my heart sank. I kept thinking it was my fault, if I had stayed with you then you wouldn't have gone on that boat with Rafe and you would still be alive."  
  
"Oh Ian," she said putting her hand on the side of his face, "It wasn't your fault that boat exploded. And if you and I had still been together, well I still would have gone on that boat with Rafe. It was something we both had to do. I need to explain something to you—that explosion was set-- "  
  
"I know that."  
  
"No, let me finish. It was set on purpose because Rafe, Caleb, and I needed to rid the town of Myra. The only way we could figure out to do it was to make either Livvie or Alison truly say—with their heart and soul—that the war was back on. Rafe and I had to go on that boat that day, we didn't have a choice. Nobody could have stopped us—no matter how much they loved us."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Don't say that," she said shaking her head.  
  
"I don't know what it is that's been bothering me, but I'm not going to let Kevin win you in the end."  
  
"I think the end has already come Ian."  
  
------------  
  
"Really? I thought you being powerless was worse than death itself."  
  
"In this case it's death that worries me."  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"There was a passage Tara wrote in her diary—it was at the beginning of the war. Trevor and I—we have the same fear, and that is we can protect our wives when they are vampires, but when the realization hits us that we can't protect them to the same degree as humans—"  
  
"You get freaked out and don't want to go in the spring, huh?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So is there a chance of you still coming back here as a vampire in a few weeks?"  
  
"Not if Olivia has anything to say about it when we get there."  
  
"Well, good luck with whatever you decide."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
----------  
  
"How can you say that? How can you be sure?"  
  
"Ian—there's something inside of you that needs to be released before you find love again—a love that is not me. I want to be with Kevin—not just for a few months and then flip back to you, but I want to be with Kevin for the rest of our lives. Kevin and I have always meant to be together—you know that so don't try to deny it. I will always be there for you as a friend Ian—if you need someone to talk to, or cry or yell or laugh with then you can count on me. But for love—my heart belongs to Kevin, it always has."  
  
"He'll hurt you again."  
  
"No, it was always me doing the hurting, and I'm tired of hurting—I'm ready to settle down with him and Christina and just love each other for the rest of our lives."  
  
"You're sure about this?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I hope you understand Ian, that me and you will never happen again, but I do hope you end up sticking around because Rafe and I could definitely use a friend like you during the rough times that I'm sure are ahead."  
  
Ian gave a laugh, "That's just one more thing for me to think about, but I'll keep it in mind," he said as he turned to leave and see Kevin walking towards them, "You've won Kevin—don't screw this up," he said looking back at Lucy one more time."  
  
"I don't plan on it." 


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: Ladies and Germs—LOL—I do hope you all have a wonderful weekend as Spring has finally sprung (at least in Georgia) and I am going to be enjoying myself all weekend. You are my faithful readers (I can't say faithful updaters—though Melody has been doing good lately, and Gracie is always a faithful updater) and I love hearing what you thinking of my stories. Anyways, here is Chapter 59—this is now the longest story I've ever written—WOO HOO! Until Monday—still singing Tainted Love—PCGirl.

* * *

"So how about some music?" asked Caleb as he came back into the cabin from the cargo area.

"Sure," said Livvie as she hit the button for the radio and an 80's song came pouring out of the radio and filled the cabin. "What, don't you like 80's music?" laughed Livvie as she began to lip sync the song.

"Not particularly," he said coming over and turning off the radio.

"Hey, I was listening to that," she laughed.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like having that song playing over and over in my head the entire way home."

"Fine, let's see what I can find to keep us occupied instead," she smiled.

"Have you and Ian put everything to rest?" asked Kevin as he came into the office and locked the door behind him and Lucy.

"I think so—I told him what I felt inside Kevin, I just hope you still feel the same way after the little stunt I pulled."

"It was more than a little stunt Lucy—you had me scared to death. But I realized a long time ago no matter what crazy stunt you pull I'm still going to love you just as much," he said pulling her into a kiss.

"Glad to hear it," she smiled.

"What are we doing at the house?" asked Alison as Rafe pulled the car into the driveway.

"You'll see," he grinned.

"Rafe—what did you do?"

"Nothing much. Come on, let's go in and see what we may find that's new."

"New? Please tell me you didn't decorate this house by yourself."

"No, but I'm sure what I did do you will like," he said as they went into the living room and she saw it was still bare looking. "Go up the steps," he said pushing her towards them.

"Oh really?" grinned Caleb.

"That's not what I was thinking about," she said now getting up out of the seat and leaving, then coming back with one of the diaries.

"I thought you'd finished that."

"Not the last entry—I figured I'd wait until everything else was done before reading it. Do you want me to read it out loud?"

"Sure," he said sitting next to her, and putting his arm along the back of the seat behind her.

"Jasmine and I laid Elena to rest today. Joseph was there also, but I could not get Lucas to agree to be there. I know Lucas loved his aunt, I just hope one day he can come to peace with his cousin, but I think that in the end these two branches of the family will be at each others throats for many many years—longer than I will live it is certain. I said a prayer as we placed her coffin in the ground, I prayed that if God did truly want us to live in peace and not at war then one day he will allow myself and Elena's words to be read again, so at that time all of those who have died between now and then can rest at peace, especially Gregory, Trevor, myself, and Elena."

"I realized something else too last night," he said sitting down on the couch and facing her.

"What exactly was that?"

"That I haven't really realized before what all you and Rafe have to do being vampire slayers. It's more than vampires you chase off, and whatever it was you had to chase off this time—well I'm glad that's over and we can settle on more important matters."

"Such as?"

"Marriage. Lucy, we are divorced, remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember signing those stupid things not too long ago. What are we going to do about that now?"

"Wait," he said as they got to the top of the steps and he got in front of her. "Close your eyes—I'm going to lead you to it."

"Ok," she said nervously as he led her. "We're going to our bedroom, I can tell."

"How can you tell that?"

"Because I've been imagining everything about this house, and where everything is for so long now. I just know where it is," she said as he paused at the door.

"Ok, open your eyes," he said as he came behind her and put his arms around her stomach.

"Rafe—it's beautiful," she said looking at her new bedroom suite. "It's got this old world antique look to it—how did you afford this?" she said turning and looking at him.

"Well, that's the thing—I didn't really pay for it."

Livvie closed the diary and looked at Caleb who was deep in thought, "Did she stop writing in the diary because Elena had died?"

"No, I believe she stopped writing because a few weeks later she died."

"What? How?"

"This is the story I've been told—the day after they laid Elena to rest Tara made a decision that she didn't want to live when her best friend and also her husband had already passed on. She went to the spring—to become mortal and live the rest of her days out—however many those may be. When she returned from the journey alone she became sick. On her deathbed, with both Joseph and Lucas there she begged them to forgive one another for past wrongs, but they didn't—instead began to argue again as to whose fault it was that she was dying."

"How sad," she sighed. "At least now we know they are finally at peace," she said running her hands over the front of the worn leather cover.

"Well, this may be a little forward of me," he said getting up and going to the top drawer of his desk. He saw there was a message on his machine and hit play, "Hi Daddy. I—uhm—just wanted you to know I'm going to be out of town for a few weeks. Caleb and I are going to Transylvania, and we're going to try and have a child. Rafe can explain it better—I have to go now, the pilot says he won't wait a few more minutes for me to better explain this. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine—I'll call you later. I love you—Bye, and give a Ta to Lucy for me."

"Wow," said Lucy.

"Yeah, really. Ok, what was I doing?" he said as he looked down and saw the box in the drawer. He picked it up and came back to where Lucy was sitting. "I know we've done this too many times to count, but do you think down the road in the near future you'd want to marry me again, Lucy Coe?"

"Oh Doc, of course I will again—I will a hundred times over, don't you know that by now?"

"Yeah, I think we're halfway to that number already," he laughed taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on her finger. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Doc."

"Wait, how did you not pay for it? I mean they just don't give away these things in free raffles."

Rafe couldn't stop from smiling, "I didn't pay for it because this isn't something you can get from a home store or even antique store around here. This is genuine old world," he said coming over to the four-poster bed and touching the wood. "It was my mom's—when Caleb went to Daia he was to do two things for me —first he was to bring back the deed to Kovich Manor along with the other stuff that was in the box, and second he was to arrange for everything to be moved out of the Manor and into storage. Except for this—this he was to tell the moving guy to ship over here. I had no clue where I was going to put it if we didn't get a house—but luck usually is on our side, right?"

"It definitely is," she said walking over to the vanity and looking at herself in the mirror. Rafe walked up behind her and looked at them in the mirror now, "But you didn't sell the Manor—so is the house sitting empty now?"

"No, I got in touch with the guy and told him I'd still pay him for moving the bedroom suite though. There's a story behind this, would you like me to tell you?" asked Rafe who got a nod in response from Alison.

"This set is an exact copy of what is—or was—Elena and Gregory's room at Morley Manor. When Gregory was gone, fixing the manor up before being killed," he said giving a cough, "he knew they wouldn't be able to take the bedroom suite that had been there's for so long with them, so he had an exact copy made for their new home. It was to be Gregory's present to Elena for the birth of their child, and it's my present to you Alison for the birth of both our children."


	60. Chapter 60

A/N:  Alright Ladies, I'm back from my wonderful weekend and am ready to post.  I found out something interesting Friday night—my cousin is a PC fan also, but sadly she likes the **other** couple (cough cough—loser—hehehe, for any Colivia fans out there—I like them too, just not as much as Rali)).  I did tell her what happens in this chapter, and she gave me a big AWWWW! (LOL!)  Anyways, here you go—you girls are great.  Until next time—Awww—PCGirl.

  
~~~~~~~~~__

"Where is Olivia?" asked Delia as she saw Caleb walk into the kitchen where she was washing off some lettuce for later.

"She's asleep," he said sliding onto the stool.  "She can't get adjusted to the time difference as well as I can."

"Why aren't you with her?  You must be tired also, and there's more to do than sit down here with an old dolt like me."

"You aren't an old dolt—I just need to get away from her and try and decide what to do next is all," he said seeing the newspaper sitting on the counter and pulling it over as he began to scan the headlines.

"What else is there to decide, Caleb?" she said finally turning around and looking at him.

"A lot—a whole lot."

"So you are going to just play mind games with Olivia until you finally get up the courage to go into that spring that hasn't been touched in so long?"

"I've got this fear—this stupid fear that I'll lose her.  I can lose anything else in the world Delia, but I cannot lose that woman upstairs.  We've pushed each other away so many times in our lives, and we've hurt ourselves by doing that—missing out on moments that we should have been there for each other, but we weren't.  And why—because we are both stubborn asses at times.  But the one thing we knew was, except for two times she thought I was truly gone, we always knew the other was there—I've never had to wonder what I'd do without her near me.  I can protect her as a vampire, and she can't get sick with some disease and die on me.  But as a mortal she can die at the drop of a hat—how do I put that fear away in the back of my head just long enough to jump into that spring?

"It's funny because she can't swim, but you know what she doesn't care.  She's been ready to go take a flying leap into that water for months now—since she found out the truth.  But me, I'm more scared of losing her than I am myself."

She sighed, "You sound like Trevor.  He was scared, and you know what he did—nothing, he forbid Tara to go into that water, forbid her to even think about becoming mortal.  Your destiny and Trevor's is different Caleb because you battled Myra and won.  Don't let the past keep you from the future any longer Caleb Morley.  You have nothing to be afraid of, trust me," she said walking over and kissing the top of his head and leaving the room.  Caleb just sat there for a moment and then went back to reading the paper.

--------

 "I can't believe we have to put these things together now, the babies won't sleep in them for months," groaned Rafe as he tried to read the instructions for the crib he was putting together.  "You know, if they were actually in English or Romanian I could understand them, but this is all gibberish to me."

Jamal looked up from what he was doing and just laughed at Rafe, "You really don't know anything about assembling stuff like this, do you?"

"Nope, I can teach a person how to hit a moving target at 500 feet, but they don't teach you this in Slayer school.  Just wait until Christmas when they both get bikes—I'll be up all night trying to get them put together."

"Well, if you were smart you'd bring the boxes over to their Uncle Jamal and let him assemble them—it'd be a lot less stressful."

"Ahem," said Alison as she leaned against the door in Katie's room.

"Hey—don't tell me you read all those magazines already," said Rafe as he finally figured out where the two parts he held in his hands went.

"No, it's not that," she said softly, looking down.

"Then what is it?" he said stopping and noticing Jamal had stopped too.

"I think I'm having the babies," she said looking at him and smiling.

----------

He stood there at the door to the bed room and watched her soundly sleeping.  A slight smile came to his lips as the thought of her soon being with child—his child, and in the end they could return back to vampires.  He slipped off his shoes and came around the bed to his side, moving in so the curves of his body mimicked her, his hand resting at first on her shoulder, but the moved down to her stomach.  

He had seen Rafe place his hand there on Alison's stomach enough in the past seven months and had at times wondered what was so miraculous about placing your hand there.  He then realized it was the ability to have the surest contact a father could have with his child.  A smile appeared on his lips as he kissed her softly on the cheek and fell into a slumber of dreaming about things to come.

-----------

"I can't believe you just left that mess in the middle of the room," said Alison as she put her head back against the seat.

"Jamal will come by later and finish putting them together, you heard what he said.  Do you think we forgot anything?  I mean I don't want us to get to the hospital and realize we need something.  Did we get the overnight bag?" he rambled off in one long sentence.

"Rafe," she said grabbing his arm and feeling every muscle tense as if he were ready to do battle against a vampire, "Breathe," she said slowly as she did so herself.

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to say that to you," he said finally allowing himself to relax for a moment.

"Yeah, you are—but you are so tense you aren't remembering anything.  The overnight bag has been in the car for the past week, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he smiled as they pulled into the ER loading dock.  "Are you ready?" he said looking at her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said as she began to feel another contraction coming on.

~~~~~~Caleb and Livvie's Dream~~~~~~~

Caleb held the small bundle wrapped in pink in his arms looking at her—the Morley family would continue through her, and he knew it.  He was tired, but he couldn't help but smiling—this little precious being in his arms was his in every sense of the word.  

She was watching him, and he knew it—could feel her gaze set on him from across the room, "Olivia, I'm forever grateful to you for giving me her," he said looking over at her as she laid there in a half daze.

"Caleb," said Livvie softly from her hospital bed.  "Caleb, bring her here so I can see her—you've been hogging her to yourself this whole time," she smiled as she watched him standing in the corner with their little girl.  It amazed her as much as him that they finally had what they had wanted—a continuation of their family, and now that Tara was born, they didn't want to think about anything else besides basking in the serenity of life around them.

"She looks like her mom," he said softly as he ran his hands over the soft dark fuzz.

"Well, I can't tell if you don't bring her here," she said more sternly.

"Fine, I'll give her up for a few minutes," he said placing the small little baby in her arms and kissing them both.  "I'll be back soon."

"Don't be gone too long, my love," she said as he left the room.  "You're daddy's going to spoil you rotten," she laughed at the little girl who's eyes were open and trying to decide what this new world would bring.  "But that's ok—I don't mind as long as we're together," she said as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called.

"Hey, do you mind visitors?" asked Alison as she walked in with Katie on her hip.

"No, not at all.  Caleb finally gave up control of Tara and let me hold her for a bit," she smiled.  "It took us long enough to have her—I'm not sure I'd want to give her up either," she said turning her attention to Katie, "And how are you doing today?"

Katie just smiled, but then leaned forward to give Tara a kiss on the head and watched as Tara gave out a little squeal of happiness, "Tara happy," smiled Katie to Alison.

"Yes, Tara is very happy," she said giving her own daughter a kiss on the forehead and playing with her blonde locks, "I think Tara would be proud to know you named your daughter after her," smiled Alison.

"That's what Caleb said the first time I told him her name.  I think Tara and Elena would be proud of how the peace is going—and I have a feeling now with this little one, the peace may never end."

-------------

"Come on sweetie," said Rafe as he kissed her head.

"Stop calling me that!" she screamed at him as she leaned forward and began to push again.  She had counted to seven when she heard a small cry and fell back against the pillows.  "Is that Eddie?" she said looking down and then looking at Rafe who was looking in amazement at the little human that had just come into the world.  "Rafe," she said as she put her hand up to his face.

"That's our baby," he said kissing her forehead.  "Can you push some more?" he asked as she shook her head.  He put his arm behind her and leaned her forward as they began to count again.

"Alison, I need you to push harder," said Dr. Meadows.

"I—I don't think I can," she said leaning back as tears began to well up in her eyes.  "I can't do it—I just don't have the energy right now."  
  


"Alison—look at me," said Rafe.  "Sweetie—we've got one of our miracles already with us, and you need to just put all your energy into getting our other one.  So I want you to focus on something, focus on all the energy it took us to be together, all the energy we used to finally get to this point in our lives.  Now take that energy and bring our little girl into the world, ok?  If I could I would do it for you, but I can't," he said as he kissed her again and leaned her forward.  

He closed his eyes and began to say a prayer, asking for help above to let her deliver the baby safely and when he finished he could see the baby crowning.  "A little more," he whispered as the baby slid out and she leaned back.  "We did it Alison," he said looking at her, and then seeing the nurse motioning to come and pick up Eddie.

He took his little boy, and carefully held him, "Look at you," he said smiling at him, "You are so tiny."

"Well, it is a baby, Rafe," she laughed as he came over and placed him in his arms.  "Eddie, you have to excuse your father here—he seems a little awestruck, but it's ok because I am too," she said giving him a kiss.  She looked up and saw Rafe holding Katie, "Who does she look like?"

"Just like her mother—gorgeous and amazing," he laughed, as he ran his hand over the light peach fuzz that covered her head.

"Well, you two have your babies now.  Born just before midnight on March 29," spoke Dr. Meadows, interrupting the moment.

"Wait, what did you just say today is?" asked Alison.

"It's after midnight now, so it's the 30th."

"I know what her middle name is," smiled Alison through tears as she looked at Rafe who realized it also.

"Katrina Evelyn Kovich," he spoke softly before kissing her head.  "Welcome into the world little angel."


	61. Chapter 61

A/N: Hey girls. Wow, only this week and then Trinity is over. It makes me sad to think about it, but I've been trying on working on Broken more lately—I should have a new chapter ready fairly soon. And I will have my future PC story, Homecoming, ready to go soon also. Anyways, everyone enjoy! Until next time—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I still can't believe they are really here," said Alison as she looked down at Eddie sleeping in her arms.  
  
"I know," said Rafe as he sat in the chair next to her holding Katie and watching her constantly looking around. "I think we're not going to have peace for a very long time," he laughed.  
  
"That's fine by me," she said as there was a knock. "So much for a quiet morning with our kids," she laughed quietly.  
  
"Come in," said Rafe as he grinned at her and saw Lucy and Elizabeth walk in. "Hey, what are you two doing back so soon? Didn't you just leave here like an hour ago?"  
  
"It's been eight and a half, cousin," smiled Lucy as she came over next to him. "And we just couldn't stand to be away from these little pumpkins. If that's ok with you."  
  
"That's fine," said Rafe as he saw Ian walk past the room. "Elizabeth, why don't you come hold your granddaughter, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said as he stood up and placed Katie softly in her arms. He looked at Alison and leaned down to kiss her and Eddie to whisper in her ear, "Ian's outside—I'm going to talk to him."  
  
"Ok, don't be gone too long," she smiled up at him.  
  
--------  
  
"Explain this to me," said Jack as he sat on the floor tightening a bolt. "How did this go from us putting together the cribs to an all out move from the apartment to the house?"  
  
Jamal laughed looking at him, "I'm sure Rafe was going to ask sooner or later, and when I heard the suggestion this morning I thought it'd be a nice offer."  
  
"Wait? Are you saying he doesn't know we're doing this?" he said looking at Jamal who was smiling over at him. "How are we going to get a key for the apartment?"  
  
"From me," said Jasmine as she walked into the room with Imani.  
  
"We come bringing lunch if you two are interested."  
  
----------  
  
"Ian," called Rafe as he made sure the door was shut and walked towards his friend.  
  
"Hey," smiled Ian.  
  
"I thought you'd want to come in and see the babies. We finally gave Katrina a middle name—it's Evelyn."  
  
"Thank you," he said with a look of surprise.  
  
"I know yesterday was--," he said getting interrupted by Chris who walked up to them.  
  
"Please explain the meaning of this!" he yelled as he put a piece of paper in Ian's face.  
  
-----------  
  
"Oh you are just the sweetest thing," said Elizabeth as she held Katie. "Sweetie, I remember holding you when you weren't even a day old. These days are something you never forget, right Lucy?"  
  
"She's going to be all grown up before you know it. I can't wait to go clothes shopping for her and Eddie."  
  
"That reminds me—I wanted to talk to you about the clothing line," said Elizabeth as she put Katie on her shoulder and rocked her softly.  
  
"Not again Mother. Can we please just have a conversation without discussing your idea?"  
  
"It'd be more than an idea if you two would help me out some."  
  
----------  
  
"Mmm, this is good," said Jack as he talked with his mouth full of sandwich.  
  
"Glad you like it—we were trying to come up with something safe and easy to dispose of once we're done," said Imani.  
  
"I know I'm going crazy for asking this, but has anyone called Livvie and told her Alison had the babies?"  
  
"I did," said Jasmine as she inched closer to him at the bar looking into the kitchen. "She was happy, and Caleb said that Katie's middle name brings everything full circle," she smiled looking at Jack.  
  
"Well, aren't you the little peace keeper?" he laughed.  
  
---------  
  
"What is there to explain?" asked Ian as he turned his attention to Rafe. "I was going to come by and tell you and Alison together, but as Chris just decided to blurt it out to the entire hospital I'll say it now—I'm leaving Port Charles on Friday."  
  
"Really? Wow," said Rafe.  
  
"How can you do this Ian? You know I've got a new group of interns coming in on Thursday, it's going to be mayhem already with them around—and now you decide to leave without a viable excuse?"  
  
"I have an excuse, thank you Ramsey—my excuse is I need to get my life figured out."  
  
"What is there to figure out? You and Danny live here, you work at General Hospital—not much more than that."  
  
"Well, as of Friday I don't work here and I don't live in Port Charles," grinned Ian as he looked over towards Chris.  
  
----------  
  
"How could I possibly help you out with this plan of yours?" asked Alison. "You want the babies to model clothes?"  
  
"No, I just want some ideas. A name would be good—I was thinking of naming it after Katrina and Christina."  
  
"So it's just going to be girls clothes?"  
  
"It could be boys too—but how can you put Eddie's name in there?"  
  
"What if it were a combination of the names?"  
  
"Well, if you use the girls you could call it KC's--," shrugged Alison.  
  
"I've got it! We'll call it Kaycee's—that way there's an 'E' for Eddie," smiled Lucy.  
  
"It sounds too feminine for a boys clothing line though. I guess we can make it be girls-only clothes under one condition," said Alison as she got both of their attentions, "Don't forget that this is a children's clothing line so I don't want to see anything that looks like it could have come from either of your closets."  
  
--------  
  
"Ok, I'm going to finish your bed since you are so slow and then we can head over to the apartment," said Jamal as he threw away his paper towel and headed up with Imani.  
  
"So explain to me how you got the key?" asked Jack before he finished up his soda.  
  
"It happened a few weeks ago actually. It was Rafe's idea while he was gone—in case I needed to get into the apartment because Alison had a breakdown thinking he was really dead. I hadn't thought about having it until this morning when I got home and saw it sitting by the door."  
  
"You know I've been thinking today."  
  
"Uh oh, that's dangerous," she laughed as they began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Hush, I'm serious about this Jasmine. You know now that Rafe and Alison won't be living in the building anymore I don't like you being alone there by yourself. It's dangerous you know," he said stopping as he tried to come up with the rest of his question.  
  
"Jack Ramsey, are you asking me to move in with you?" smiled Jasmine.  
  
"Yeah, I was. I know you are a very independent woman, which is what I love about you—so if you don't want to then just tell me to shut up."  
  
"No, I think it's a great idea," she said giving him a hug.  
  
-----------  
  
"Where are you going to live then?" asked Chris.  
  
"Ireland—I think Danny needs to know where his roots are—or at least my half."  
  
"How long is this excursion going to be? I can only hold your position for so long, Thornhart."  
  
"As long as I need—if that means permanently, then that's that."  
  
"I can't believe you are doing this. Rafe, please try and talk some sense in him and let him know what he's giving up by doing this," said Chris as he walked off.  
  
"Sorry you had to hear it that way," said Ian as he turned to Rafe and they began to walk back towards Alison's room.  
  
"No problem. I understand—it's going to be weird without you around though. I mean you've been at my right side for a lot of stuff in the past two years."  
  
"You're a better man than me Rafe, and I'm sure I've held you back a time or two--I think you and Lucy can battle any demons that come around just fine without me."  
  
"Are you going to tell her you're leaving town?"  
  
Ian shrugged looking down at his feet and then up to Rafe and smiled, "Let's go see those babies of yours now." 


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: To answer something Gracie asked about Myra and her sisters a few reviews ago—I never did explain what they were, and honestly I'm not sure now what to describe them as. They aren't vampires, but they live forever—hmmm, Oracles perhaps? Sorry I didn't put much thought into it before. Nat—I just HAD to put in the clothes comment. Hehehe Melody—I had Katrina's middle name planned from the beginning—notice how suggestions are given multiple times for names that begin with E. ;) Everyone enjoy! Until next time—Ya'll are the best—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ian, hi," said Alison as she saw Rafe and Ian walk in the door.  
  
"Hi Ian, Bye Ian," said Elizabeth and Lucy as they went running out the door past them."  
  
"What was that?" asked Rafe looking back at them walking quickly to the elevator.  
  
"Lucy and my mom have finally got their plans together for their clothing line," she said rolling her eyes. "So what did you two talk about out there?" she asked as Ian walked over to the small hospital bassinettes where the babies slept.  
  
"Not much," said Ian as he smiled down at them.  
  
"You can still back out of this Ian—after hearing Chris out there he might be happy to hear it," whispered Rafe slightly too loud.  
  
"What are you two talking about over there?" asked Alison.  
  
----------  
  
"Do we have anything to do before going to the spring?" asked Livvie as she stood at the French doors looking out onto the landscape past them.  
  
"I have a few things to do beforehand—you can go to the study or see what Delia is doing, and I'll find you when I'm ready."  
  
"I think I'm going to walk around the gardens," she said turning to him and seeing he was directly behind her. "You usually walk very softly, but when we're here you seem to do it more easily," she laughed.  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed," he said as he nuzzled his face into her hair. "Delia said something yesterday about some of the rose bushes had a few blooms on them."  
  
"That's odd—I didn't think they could bloom this early in the year."  
  
"Don't you know by now not to question anything that pertains to our lives—whether here or in Port Charles?" he laughed at her.  
  
"I forgot for a moment," she said giving him a kiss. "Will you find me later then?" asked Livvie as he began to walk towards the door.  
  
"I will," he said as he closed the door to the bedroom.  
  
---------  
  
Ian gave a sigh and turned around to Alison, "I made a decision last night—I'm going to return to Ireland with Danny. I mean there are a lot of memories here, but you know sometimes the bad outweigh the good. And who's to say that there isn't something better and greater there waiting for me. We're leaving in a few days, and Chris is all upset because of his precious new group of interns is coming in and he's going to be a doctor short now."  
  
"I understand about leaving because of memories—I almost did it after Livvie—and Rafe," she said changing what she was about to say. "And I would have—I mean come on, I was already on that train when he found me," she smiled at Rafe as she began to remember it. "Neither Rafe or I are going to try and stop you from leaving Ian—but do know you are always welcome in our home," smiled Alison.  
  
"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"And as for Chris being upset with you, well maybe it's just because somewhere deep down inside he's going to miss you," she laughed.  
  
"I doubt that. Well I better get back to work before he lets me got a few days early."  
  
----------  
  
The gardens were exquisite and breathtaking—even if they didn't have many blooms on them at the moment. Delia had been right—a few rose bushes had given some small blooms, but it looked like another frost was about to come and hit them. She had cut four roses, two pinks and two deep reds and smelled them as she continued to walk. She turned a corner and found what she had been looking for—the Morley Cemetery. A chill went up her spine for a second as she went through the arbor covered in ivy.  
  
She began to read the names and dates—trying to find the time period she thought was right. She didn't know the exact year Tara and Trevor had died, but Caleb had said it wasn't more than a normal lifespan—so 1700 or so was her first guess. The years were getting lower as time went on—she saw Roderick Morley, Caleb's father, but kept on walking til she saw it. First came Trevor and then Tara—directly next to Tara was Elena and Gregory and the beginning of what seemed to be an area that contained just Kovich's. She smiled at seeing Tara and Elena next to each other, "Always the remaining link between the two families," she said softly as she kneeled down and placed the pink roses between Elena and Gregory, and the red ones between Tara and Trevor.  
  
------------  
  
Alison was curled to one side watching Rafe sleep on the small couch in the room with Eddie sleeping on his chest—both snoozing away when she heard the door open and turned to see Jasmine and Imani come in, "Hey," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh isn't he precious?" whispered Jasmine.  
  
"Which one?" asked Imani.  
  
"Both," she replied and they all giggled and Rafe opened his eyes to see them standing there.  
  
"Hey," he said with a sleepy smile. "What have you two been up to all day?" he said shifting slightly.  
  
"Well--," said Jasmine slowly. "I hope you don't mind what we did, but we kind of moved you two into the house already."  
  
"Are you serious?" said Alison with surprise as she sat up. "You really didn't have to do that—how did you two manage it?"  
  
"We did the small stuff—it's Jack and Jamal that lifted the couch and furniture. They are outside in the waiting area on couches now—said they had to sit and catch their breath before coming in," said Imani as she turned to see them come in.  
  
"Look at him—being lazy and sleeping," joked Jack.  
  
"Hey—I've barely slept a wink in the past 48 hours—give me some slack. If you had told me you were doing that I would have helped though."  
  
"No problem, but you have to help when we move Jasmine over to my place," said Jack.  
  
"Ooo, you two are moving in together? Well congratulations," laughed Alison. "I think we need to have a small get together now Rafe."  
  
"When do you want to do that?" he sighed as he rubbed Eddie's back.  
  
"Tomorrow or Friday—we can have it as a going away party for Ian too."  
  
"Is there anyway I can argue you out of this?" he asked tilting his head upwards to look at her.  
  
"Not really," she laughed.  
  
----------  
  
Livvie remained kneeling on the ground her eyes looking at both Trevor and Tara's graves, but not focusing on anything specific. She was so into her own thoughts she didn't hear or see Caleb come through the arbor and stand behind her, "I'm proud to get to continue the Morley line, that in someway you somehow chose me to be able to read your diary—to be able to finally give you two the peace you deserve. And I know Alison feels the same way," she said looking over to Elena and Gregory's.  
  
"We've learned to not try to explain anything when it comes to our lives—things happen for a reason, and whatever this reason is, why it was finally decided to allow someone to be able to read the diaries and hear your words again I'm just glad I had a part in it.  
  
"The truth is I believe that if we hadn't found the diaries—well I think Rafe and Caleb would have ended up killing each other again. Something or someone always comes around for them to go at each others throats again, but now with Rafe having a legacy, and Caleb and I having a legacy ourselves soon—I think there's less of a chance of it to happen again."  
  
Caleb spoke quietly, "Olivia."  
  
She turned on her heel and looked behind her to see him standing there, two gray blankets across his arm and a satchel on his shoulder, "You heard all of that, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," he said looking down at her with a smile and put out his arm to help her up. "You are amazing Olivia—I realize that more everyday," he said kissing her. "And I'm proud to have you be the mother of my children. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes," she said as took her hand in his and the left the graveyard. 


	63. Chapter 63

A/N: I probably had a really cool author's note before ff.net decided to delete the original chapter (that's what I get for being funny and attempting to delete the April Fools joke) Until—what am I saying? This story's been over for 2 weeks now—PCGirl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rafe was placing books on the built in bookcases in the living room when he heard the banging and a large sigh, "Alison, is everything ok?" he said as he walked around the corner to see her standing there—her hair was pulled into a bun, though some strands as slipped free and she was wearing one of his t-shirts and baggy sweat pants. "Hey," repeated Rafe quietly, "Are you ok?"  
  
"No, I'm never going to be ok again," she said kicking the pots that were at her feet.  
  
"What are you looking for? I might be of some assistance," he said crossing his arms and leaning against the entry way.  
  
"I can't find anything anymore—I'm useless. You know I remember seeing it just last week at the apartment—so it has to be here, right? I mean it couldn't have just sprouted legs and walked off—could it?" she said looking at him in a huff.  
  
"What are we talking about?"  
  
"The spaghetti strainer."  
  
-----------  
  
Jack looked up with a smile as he saw his brother come into the Trinity followed by a number of diligently listening hospital interns behind him.  
  
"And this everyone is the wonderful Trinity. It used to be called the Recovery Room—or it did when I was just a wee little intern like yourselves, but now it's bigger and better," he grinned as he went behind the bar to where Jack and Frank were standing. "Why is it better you ask? Well, because of these two fine men. First we have Frank Scanlon—a part time paramedic, so he will be keeping an eye on you at both places. And this, is my baby brother—you can obviously tell who got the better looks," he said putting his arm around Jack's shoulder and neck.  
  
"Yeah—him!" shouted one of the male interns.  
  
"Everyone is a comedian. So that wraps it up, let's have lunch and then we'll head on back to the floor," he said as he looked at the men. "It's time for a toast."  
  
"To what exactly?"  
  
"To these new seven interns—and to my class, at least what remains—and to Rafe and Alison's beautiful babies."  
  
"That's great, Chris, but you only have six interns," smiled Frank.  
  
"What? No, that's not right. Great I lost one," he said slamming his hand on the bar. "Anyways, let's hurry and toast," he said as Jack poured him and Frank a shot, and then gave Chris a cup with soda in it. "Here is to the new intern class, and to the old."  
  
"Wherever they may be," said Frank lifting his glass to Jake, Karen, and Eve.  
  
"And to the children that are the future of Port Charles—Neil, Serena, Katrina, Edward, and Christina—and all those that have yet to be born."  
  
"And finally—to Ian Thornhart and Danny—may they find peace wherever they end up," added Chris.  
  
"Bottoms up boys," said Jack as they clinked glass and drank.  
  
-----------  
  
"Caleb, I don't think I can do this," said Livvie as she stood at the edge of the spring and looked into the water. "You know I can't swim, what happens if something wrong occurs?"  
  
"You trust me again, right?" he said taking her by the shoulders and leaning down to look in her eyes.  
  
She nodded frantically, "Yes, you know that, but I don't trust myself enough to jump in that spring."  
  
"We're one step from having the final thing we want out of our life—a family. If something happens and we are unable to become vampires again I don't care—as long as you are there with me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you in that spring," he said giving her a kiss as she turned around and jumped in.  
  
As Livvie hit the water she began to see all her memories of Caleb. The first time meeting him at the riverbank, him taking her to the catacombs after the Nurses Ball, their first wedding—then came them finally being together again, both as vampires, and them killing Joshua, then their next wedding in October. She suddenly felt the surface and began to move towards it, looking around she saw him standing at the edge of the spring, "Come here, Olivia," he said as she moved towards him and he pulled her out. "Oh Olivia," he said holding her closely and running his hands over her wet hair. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said chattering slightly as he grabbed the gray blanket and wrapped her in it.  
  
"I'll be right back, ok," he said giving her a kiss and walking over to the water. He was facing her with his back to the water, "I love you Olivia—always," he said as he leaned back and hit the water. He saw flashes of his life—being turned originally, killing Rafe, being reborn by Tess, but finally he saw Olivia turn him again this last time. He felt the surface and came out to see her sitting there near the ledge a look of panic on her face, "I'm fine Olivia—we're both fine," he said getting out as she held her hand out for him  
  
------------  
  
"All this commotion over a spaghetti strainer?" snickered Rafe as he came in and looked at the mess she'd made. "Are you sure you aren't missing a kitchen box anywhere?" he said looking around.  
  
"No, I don't think so—I don't know anymore. I'm so frustrated—I'm a horrible wife and mother," she sighed as she heard one of the babies cry. "How can she be crying already? I just fed her twenty minutes ago," she said as she began to walk past him.  
  
"Hold on a second," he said stopping her, "First of all you aren't even making the spaghetti—and second of all let me go check on her, it's probably just a wet diaper," he said kissing the top of her head and leaving as she just stood there looking at her feet.  
  
--------  
  
"Chris, I thought your class was jinxed, but even yours didn't lose an intern on the first day," laughed Frank.  
  
"No, just a doctor. I'll find her, trust me," he said as he went outside the door.  
  
"Where do you think she went?" asked Jack.  
  
"I have no clue, oh well that didn't take long," he said as he turned to see Chris walk back in with the new girl, and then upon seeing her he dropped the glass he was holding. "Crap," he said looking around for a cloth or something.  
  
"I'll get the broom," said Jack as he went into the back.  
  
"Frank, this is our missing intern—Sara," he said as he looked again at the girl who had a serious resemblance to Karen.  
  
"Hi Frank," she said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Sara, why don't you go order, we're heading back in a bit for actual work," said Chris as he sat down in a chair and looked at him. "What do you think of her?"  
  
"I think—I think I'm seeing an angel. Am I?"  
  
"I have no clue, but stranger things have happened in this town."  
  
---------  
  
Livvie looked up from lacing up her riding boots and saw Caleb rubbing his wet hair with the blanket, a slight smile on his face, "What are you thinking about, my love?"  
  
"I was just thinking about how it's different this time."  
  
"Hmmm?" she said finishing the laces and standing up.  
  
"When Rafe and Lucy pushed me into that spring before I didn't want to be mortal. I was ready to become a vampire and get my powers back immediately—but this time it's different because I know in the end I will be a vampire, but I will also have a son or daughter to call my own," he said pulling her in for a hug. "It'll always be me and you—I know that for sure," he said kissing the top of her head. "Oh, I forgot—I have you something," he said pushing her away and going over to the sack he had brought in with the blankets. She saw a glimmer of gold before he got a full grasp in his hands, "Turn around," he said as she did and then felt the warmth of the jewel against her chest.  
  
She looked at it—a pear shaped ruby pendant, "It's beautiful—the red is so dark—almost like blood," she said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Yes, I know. I didn't think it still existed, but I found it earlier when I was upstairs. Turn around so I can see it," he asked her and as she did Caleb could feel his heart race slightly and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"What do you mean it didn't still exist?" she asked as she took it in her fingers and began to twist with it.  
  
"It was worn by a female Morley—by marriage or birth—when she became a Kovich in order to continue the line. It's said to keep protection over her until she may again become a vampire—then she would put it away until the next female Morley wore it. Elena took it off the night she fled the Manor, and it's never been worn since."  
  
"Because Trevor was scared he'd lose Tara—were you scared you may lose me?"  
  
"I was, but not anymore—let's go Olivia, it's going to be almost dark when we get back to the stables if we leave now," he said taking her hand and leading her out of the spring.  
  
---------  
  
"I was right—Katie needed a diaper change," said Rafe as he came back in to see Alison sitting on the floor calmly.  
  
Alison looked up at him and smiled, "I found it."  
  
"Where was it?"  
  
"It's at Jasmine's—I let her borrow it the other day," she laughed. "She's going to bring it by tomorrow morning on her way to work."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear it," he said as he squatted down to her eye level, "I want to talk to you about something you said earlier."  
  
"What?" she said biting her lip.  
  
"You are not a horrible mother—you are the best. It's going to take a few weeks—maybe even months—before we get into the hang of diaper changes and feedings, but we're going to get the hang of it, ok? Now just promise me no more stressing out over spaghetti strainers, ok?"  
  
"I promise she said looking up at him. Do you really think I'm going to be a good mom?"  
  
"The best—without a doubt," he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her passionately just before they heard Eddie begin to cry. Rafe pulled out of the kiss and gave a laugh. "I should have known to change his also when I changed her," he said getting up and going to take care of Eddie.  
  
----------  
  
"Are you going to the party?" asked Jack as he watched Frank staring off into the abyss.  
  
"Huh?" he said bringing himself back to the real world. "Oh—the party that Rafe and Alison are holding? I mean are you sure they'd want me to come?"  
  
"Sure—everyone else is going to be there. We can close up the Trinity early, say it's for family reasons or something like that. I mean unless you'd rather try and get a chance to talk to her," he said motioning over towards Sara.  
  
Frank laughed, "That obvious huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah—but I promise that unlike you and Imani neither Jasmine nor I will play matchmaker, unless you want us to."  
  
"Well, boys—I've got to get this group whipped into shape," said Chris as he walked over from telling the interns it was time to go. "Take it easy," he said turning around and clapping his hands to get their attention and motioning for the door.  
  
"Is it just me, or is Chris treating them like a group of small school children?" laughed Frank.  
  
"It's not just you," replied Jack.  
  
------------  
  
Livvie stopped her horse before they began to go downwards into the valley—the Manor was still a ways off and the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains behind them, but she didn't care that much. She patted her horse as she tried to calm her down, "Caleb, wait," she said as he turned and came back up the hill.  
  
"What is it?" he said turning his horse in a circle so he was directly next to her.  
  
"I was just thinking about all those that did this trek before us. What they felt when they came to this point in the journey and looked at their home—did they see it as differently as I do now? I mean it's still a home, a haven for us, and the land around it still belongs to us, but there is something different now."  
  
"It's the excitement of not knowing what is to come," he said looking over to her.  
  
"But there is one thing I do know—you are still going to be there with me, from now and through eternity."  
  
"Through eternity," echoed Caleb as he leaned over and kissed her. "Are you ready now?"  
  
"Sunt pozitie," she spoke to him and saw a smile appear on his face. "Did I mispronounce that?"  
  
"No, that was perfect, just like you," he said as Caleb kissed her again and snapped the reins to cause the horse to go again. 


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: I am honestly speechless right now—maybe because I've been working on this chapter too long today. Well, first—thank you Awians, for all that you do and did. You might not even realize it, but you pushed me through a lot of the tough times in writing—especially this final week. Homecoming will begin—well, I'm not sure and anyways—I might want it to be a secret. ;) Everyone enjoy—PCGirl.

* * *

"I'll get it," called Alison as she ran and picked up the cordless phone, trying to dodge Jamal who was working on the spaghetti sauce. "Hello?"

"Hey Alison."

"Livvie, hi," she said looking at Jamal. "How is everything going?"

"It's good—I was calling to see how motherhood was doing," said Livvie as she sat on the sofa in the Library.

"I'm still trying to get the hang of it," she said as she watched Jamal slip a bit of the sauce to Imani to taste so she grabbed a spoon and tried to get a taste but Jamal blocked her, "Hey, that's not fair," she said.

"What's going on over there?"

"We're having a party, and Jamal here won't let me have any of the sauce ahead of time," she said leaving the kitchen before calling back to him to watch the bread.

"Wait—are you at the house or the apartment?"

"The house," replied Alison as she saw the door begin to open.

"Hey, we're here. What is that wonderful smell?" said Lucy as she walked in with Christina and followed by Kevin.

"It's the sauce, but Jamal won't let you have any," laughed Alison. "Hey, your dad just got here—do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure, but not for long. I'll talk to you in a few days I guess," said Livvie as her dad came on the phone, "Hey daddy."

"Hey sweetie, I got your message. How is it there?"

"It's really nice," she said smiling as she saw Caleb come in and sit down next to her. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person about what we were doing, but it was last minute and if we didn't leave when we did we couldn't get another flight for a few days."

"I understand," he said going outside. "So are you human again?"

"Yeah, we went to the spring yesterday—are you happy for me, dad?" asked Livvie

"Of course—whatever you decide to do I'm always happy for you—and you aren't hurting anyone by doing this. You are my daughter Livvie, I will always love you—no matter what your actions are."

"Thanks, well I will let you go back to the party. I'll let you know when we decide to come on home to Port Charles. Oh, what is the reason for the party—I never asked."

Kevin sighed, "Lucy doesn't know this yet—but Ian and Danny leave for Ireland permanently tonight."

Livvie's eyes got big, "She doesn't know? Why not?"

"Well, I didn't feel like it was my point exactly to tell her. I mean I'm sure he's going to say something."

"Oh yeah, I mean he's not the type to send her a postcard in a few months saying 'Wish you were here'," she laughed. "Ok, now Caleb is giving me an odd look—let me let you go so I can explain everything to him."

* * *

Frank sighed as he looked around—the place was empty, and sadly Sara hadn't showed up. Why did he think she would—it wasn't like she had a reason to come back here. He had hoped the interns might come here to celebrate their first day, but he guessed they must have gone to Jake's instead. "I can still make it if I hurry," he said as he threw down his towel and grabbed the keys to lock the front door before anyone else came in. He heard the door open and called out, "Sorry, but we've got to close suddenly."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I could really use a Diet Coke," replied back and he looked up to see Sara walking in. "Frank, right?"

"Yeah, and its Sara, isn't it? Well, hey the least I can do is give one of the newest employees of the hospital a Diet Coke," he laughed. "How was the first day?"

"Tiring—Dr. Ramsey can be harsh, but it's so worth it. I knew when I was a kid I wanted to help others. What other field can you be there and hold a persons hand to tell them they are going to have a child, or cry with them as they take their last breaths—if I can help one person in my life, well then my job on earth has been completed."

"I hope that you can hold onto that feeling for the rest of your life—there are few doctors out there like that, and it's a blessing when one like that comes along," he smiled.

* * *

"Here's the phone Alison," said Kevin as he hung up the phone and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said going back to the kitchen to put it up.

"So what all do we have here?" he said walking over to where they had set up the alcohol. "Lots of whiskey—let me guess, it was your job Ian to bring the alcohol?" he said turning to look at him.

"Well, it's not like he could take it on the plane with him," chuckled Chris.

"Plane? Who's going on a plane trip?" said Lucy as she walked down the stairs and saw everyone looking at Chris.

"What—doesn't she know?" said Chris as he looked around and got a glare from Ian.

"Lucy, I—uhm," said Ian as he rubbed the back of his neck and people finally began to make noise. "Let's go outside," he said motioning towards the door and she followed him—barely glancing at Kevin.

"What's going on?" she said as she saw him sitting on the steps looking at the sunset.

"This is the last sunset in Port Charles I will ever see Lucy."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving for Ireland at 10 tonight—Danny and I—we've got a new unknown life awaiting for us," he said as he tried to smile.

"When were you going to tell me?" she said as she sat down and saw his eyes watering up.

"I guess I thought it'd be better if I didn't have to say goodbye. I didn't realize it was going to be so hard to tell everyone goodbye—just felt like I could slip out of everyones lives as easy as I slipped in."

"You are kind of hard to miss," laughed Lucy with tears coming down her face. "I can tell this is what you want—you miss Ireland, and I can hear the universe talking right now—it's tell me there is someone waiting for you in Ireland. When you find her—don't let her go, promise me that, ok?"

"I promise," he smiled.

"Ian—Lucy, dinner's ready," said Rafe as he stuck his head out the door to tell them.

"Last meal for me," laughed Ian as he went in.

* * *

"What was that all about?" asked Caleb as Livvie snuggled close to him.

"They are having a party without us," she sighed. "I was just thinking if they truly miss us there—or should we just stay here forever. I mean we have everything we need—why leave this shelter?"

"Because you'll miss your dad—and you'll miss Alison—as strange as that may sound," he said with a laugh as he played with her hair. "So what is this about sending postcards saying 'Wish you were here'?"

"Oh," she said turning to look at him. "Ian—he's leaving town—tonight."

"Going to Ireland?" he said as she nodded her head.

"Have you ever been there?" she asked him.

"Where? Ireland—oh yes, it's beautiful, rolling green hills, a mystical feel all around you—we have an eternity to go there, or wherever else you want to go," he smiled at her.

"Right now I only want to go to one place," she said as she got a look in her eyes and they began to kiss.

* * *

"I hope I'm not keeping you from anything important," said Sara as she played with the straw in her empty glass.

"No, it's can wait—my friends and I are saying goodbye to a friend tonight, and welcoming in two babies at the same time—I'm sure I won't miss anything."

"Sounds like you are a close group of friends."

"We've had our ups and downs, believe me—but lately I think things have been calming down. I just hope it's not the calm before the storm."

"Come on, what can really happen in a small little town like this?"

"You have no idea," he laughed.

* * *

"Sorry about earlier—but nobody decided to tell me Lucy didn't know," said Chris as he glared towards Jack.

"Hey—don't look at me," he said putting his hands up. "Frank, hey man," said Jack as he walked over to him, "Glad to see you finally decided to show up."

"Yeah, well I also had a nice conversation with a lovely brunette named Sara also."

"And--?"

"And what?"

"Is she Karen? I mean is she an angel?"

"Does it matter—I want to get to know Sara for who she is herself, if she turns out to be Karen that's fine—but I'm not going to leave her the first moment I find out it's not her."

"Glad to hear that."

"Hey everyone—I need to be going soon, but I'd like to make a quick toast," said Ian over everyone else's voices. I wanted to say thank you all—for everything you have done for me over the past years. You all have probably meant more to me than you realize. We've all had our downfalls on each other, and tried to kill each other, but in the end it's the good times to remember, not the bad. Thank you."

"Ian," spoke Rafe. "Chris and myself wanted to tell you something—we want you to remember that you will always have a bed to sleep in, and a job waiting for you here in Port Charles."

"And don't forget a bottle of Irish Whiskey at the Trinity," called Frank and everyone laughed.

"Thank you very much—I will always know I can come back to here and look forward to enjoying those things."

"Here's to Ireland and whatever you may find there—just remember that you can always come back home also," said Rafe.

"Here," said everyone as they all cheered

* * *

Shows Ian leaving Rafe and Alison's. Rafe and Alison are at his car and he gives Alison a big hug and a pat on the back to Rafe—Rafe gives a laugh at something he said and they turn to go in and see Lucy on the porch watching Ian drive away—he rolls down the window and waves to them one last time.

_  
_Jack, Jasmine, Imani, and Jamal are outside getting in their cars getting ready to leave. Jasmine and Imani are obviously joking about something and the guys just roll their eyes at them.

Shows Caleb and Livvie lying in their bed staring at each other, his fingers are tracing the edge of her jaw as she finally pulls his face towards hers for a kiss.

Ian and Danny are at the PC Airport getting their boarding passes ready to go. Danny is rubbing his eyes as if he's tired and Ian picks him up and begins to rub is back so Danny will go to sleep.

_  
_Jack, Chris, and Frank are at the Trinity—open again with business booming. They look over and see Sara walk in the door and smile at Frank. She talks to him a bit and when she goes off towards the ladies room Chris and Jack start hounding him about it.

Alison and Rafe are cleaning up from the party—the twins are in car seats—Eddie sleeping soundly and Katie babbling a mile a minute. Rafe picks up Eddie and takes him upstairs to put him to bed. Alison picks up Katie and begins to tell her a story until she finally falls asleep and she goes up the stairs also.

We see Caleb and Livvie again. She is now asleep, but he is curled behind her watching her soundly. He gives her a firm kiss on the temple and then pulls her in closer and closes his eyes

Lucy is walking in from putting Christina down and Kevin asks her something. She pauses before answering and then nods before coming and crawling in next to Kevin and he takes her in his arms and holds her tightly.

Ian and Danny are now on the plane—Danny asleep in his seat, and Ian looking out the window. Ian gives a big sigh and we hear him say, "Goodbye Port Charles," before we see a shot of a plane flying off into the night.


End file.
